Law of Superposition
by imperial violets
Summary: Nominated for a Twilight All Human Award! Aspiring Archaeologist, Edward Cullen gets into an adventure of a lifetime when he meets Bella Swan. Trouble ensues when Carlisle, Edward, and Bella become hunted and their lives are in danger at every turn. BXE.
1. Intro

**Introduction**

As Edward Cullen Climbed the steep hill of the remote Polynesian island he carefully looked back at the small fishing boat that was drifting lazily in the ocean close to shore. It was waiting for him once he retrieved the artifact that he sought for his friend. He took in the other surroundings while gathering his thoughts. Waves gently crashed onto the stunning beach lined with palm trees. He listened to the din of tropical birds filling the sun soaked air.

Edward was relieved that his father finally trusted him well enough to complete this expedition on his own. He was tired of always falling in the shadows of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the archaeologist and adventurer. At the age of nineteen, it was time for Edward to branch off into this field of adventure on his own and create a name for himself.

He had followed his father on expeditions for the last five years of his life. He knew the dangers involved, but he also knew the rewards the dangers brought. Archaeology was in his blood, he dreamt about this day ever since he started attending Oxford University. He only hoped he could make his father proud and prove to him that he can stand on his own two feet.

As he continued his ascent, Edward hoped that all the research for this find wasn't in vain and that the idol he was looking for would be found on this island. He didn't have the time to explore and scout other areas. The idol had to be found here or he would go home empty handed.

Edward wiped at the sweat forming on his brow as he reached a low-lying wall. Looking past the wall a large smile spread across his face. He had found it. Months of research, and he was finally looking at the morae, an ancient outdoor Polynesian temple.

He jumped over the wall and walked to the centre of morae where a pillar stood on its own. Although he could not decipher the inscription, he recognized it. This was it. This was the place where he would find the idol.

Edward quickly and carefully examined the perimeter of the morae, looking for a clue of some sort that he didn't yet know.

Carlisle always told him that anything you seek was visible to the naked eye, but it takes a professional to find it. Today Edward Cullen was the professional.

He approached one end of the short wall and began to follow and study the length of it. He looked for something that might be out of place, a discrepancy. Edward noticed that the stonewall had sunken near the middle. Upon taking a closer look he spotted a small void where the wall connected with the ground.

He swept both hands through his hair, pulling at his bronze tousles with excitement. He began to scrape away at the debris scattered at the base and the void grew larger. A stone in the ground loosened and soon fell into the hole it had created. Feverishly he dug some more, stones began dropping one by one to the ground below. In a matter of moments Edward had created an opening large enough for him to fit through.

He dropped his pack he'd been carrying on his back and took out a flashlight to shine a light into the opening. A large cavern was revealed eight feet below him.

Just as he was about to make his decent, a large flock of birds from a nearby tree noisily took flight grabbing Edward's attention. His suspicion rose and he feared someone might be watching him. Although he knew he should survey the surrounding area for intruders before continuing, he didn't have time and chose to ignore the feeling that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up.

He quickly dropped his pack into the cavern hoping that if someone was there they hadn't noticed him yet. Edward then slipped his legs in and began to lower himself in. He was grateful for his lean figure as it allowed him to get inside the cavern effortlessly.

Edward landed gracefully onto the cavern's floor and began to explore. The cavern was bare and small in size with a small opening on the farthest wall from Edward. He shined his flashlight, which revealed a tunnel that led into a dark abyss. From his expedition experience with his father he knew of the possible dangers that lay ahead of him, but he readied himself and proceeded through the tunnel with caution.

If there was a time to changed ones mind it would have been then, but he had his friend, Jasper, waiting for him on the boat and he was never the one to disappoint.

After a few careful steps and examining the tunnel's walls he knew he wasn't in imminent danger. He continued at a faster pace, glancing back a few times trying to ignore the gnawing feeling of someone following him.

The long tunnel finally opened up into an underground chamber and before Edward had the time to evaluate the surroundings of the crudely built space he found what he had been seeking.

Edward's eyes danced with excitement when they were meet with the idol of a Polynesian war god. "There you are," he whispered to himself.

All the doubt his father had instilled in him before he left on this trip vanished. Before he left, the research he compiled had missing pieces leaving him to guess where the idol might be, but all his guesses had been calculated and now proven correct.

Edward was eager to get it, but he knew that there might be traps set to prevent intruders from stealing the idol. He looked around, but there seemed to be no evidence of anything of that kind. That didn't stop him from bracing himself as he stepped past the threshold. He breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened.

Edward approached the pedestal that the idol was perched upon and took a closer look at the oblong shaped wooden idol before touching it.

"You're an ugly thing," he said to the idol. The three foot tall idol had a grotesque and angry face carved into it and was embellished with woven coconut husks and precious metals.

The material value of the idol wasn't worth much compared to the cultural value it possessed for the islanders of Samoa.

Edward stepped around the pedestal looking for possible signs of it being rigged. He was so close to having it and he just wanted to take the idol, but his father taught him well. If one thing was overlooked it could end up being fatal. He wasn't prepared to take that chance.

Resolved that there was no danger in retrieving the idol, Edward braced himself for a second time. His hands vibrated with anticipation as they hovered over the idol. He finally grabbed hold of it and gently lifted it up from the pedestal while holding his breath. He waited for the inevitable and disastrous chain of events to begin, but nothing happened and he breathed a sigh of relief.

With the idol in hand he didn't feel the need to stay any longer. He ran back through the tunnel cursing himself for feeling like a child as something invisible might be chasing him.

When Edward emerged out of the tunnel and into the cavern, he rushed to his pack and took out some long rope. He quickly tied one end to his waist, before he tied the other end to the idol and his pack.

Eager to leave he leapt for the opening grabbing hold of the ledge and began to lift himself up. As Edward carefully crawled out of the cavern he surveyed the morae. Everything seemed sound and after one more look around he proceeded to fish the idol and his pack out of the cavern.

Edward had a large grin on his face as he untied the rope from around the idol and allowed himself to examine it under natural light before it was handed over to the proper authorities.

He was so immersed in the idol that the group of men that stood behind him remained unnoticed to Edward.

Laurent, the leader of the men looked down upon him with distaste. His paths had crossed with Edward and Carlisle before and it was never very pretty. They always seemed to be pitted against each other by collectors around the globe looking for priceless artifacts. Laurent was amused by the fact that the father and son team never retrieved artifacts for money, but rather for the preservation of them. He scoffed at that for he only kept this job for the amount of money it brought him.

Laurent was surprised only to find Edward here. He thought that Carlisle would never let his only son out of his sight let alone to fend for himself in this dangerous profession. He thought wrong though, and he would use this encounter maybe even further ones to his advantage; Let Edward do all the dirty work and then snatch whatever he had found, even if it meant that he had to use deadly force. His work would be a lot less difficult if he had one less Cullen in his way.

He watched Edward pack his bag. "That was easy enough," Edward said to himself, still unaware of the armed men behind him.

"Perhaps you've spoken too soon," Laurent said, feeling his presence should be made known.

The smile from Edwards face fell, he recognized the voice and he knew trouble would ensue if he remained in his presence any longer. He had to get out of there fast, but first he had to know what he was up against.

"Laurent," Edward said bitterly as he turned around and found four of Laurent's henchmen holding him at gunpoint. Staring into one of the barrels of the gun everything slowed down around him. His well trained survival skills had taken control. He became alert to everything and he paid particular attention to the men holding the guns. A blunder by them was inevitable, Laurent always hired fools and that would be the way he would escape. For now, he just had to keep Laurent talking.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here," Edward stated as he grabbed a firm hold of the idol.

"I sincerely hope you didn't think it would be this easy for you," Laurent said with a smile. "You know," he continued, "The fact that you don't have father dearest to coach you at every step."

Laurent meant to provoke him. It would have made things easier. He even saw the fire in Edwards eyes flicker, but it died out and Laurent felt a little worried over the amount of control Edward had over himself.

"Actually, it was very easy until you showed up," He said with a smirk.

Laurent was not amused with this cool, calm and collected Edward. Did he not know that the balance of power was held with the men holding the guns? Did he not know that he was tempting him to end his life right there with his brazen demeanor?

"Give me the idol!" Laurent spat.

"Let me think about it," Edward said as he slowly backed himself into the wall. He looked over his shoulder to see the hill he climbed up leading down to the beach. If only he had someway of distracting them he could easily make it over the wall and run to safety.

"I don't think you have a choice," Laurent replied. He was getting impatient with Edward's stubbornness and his confidence. He wasn't going to let this continue for much longer.

Laurent motioned to his men and they positioned themselves into a shooting stance. Edward knew that his time was just about up.

"Can't blame a man for trying," He said. He wasn't going to give up so soon.

Laurent replied with a scoff in regards to thinking that Edward was a man. Edward didn't pay any heed to the comment; he was busy following the bee that was flying around one of the gunmens head. The same bee that the gunman was eyeing so nervously. This perhaps was his way to escape to safety.

The gunman swatted at the bee aggravating it and he soon lowered his gun so he could move to avoid a potential sting. Edward laughed to himself as the gunman began doing a little jig. Soon the remainder of the men lost their focus and tried to avoid the same bee that had been harassing the first one. This was the chance he was looking for, if only Laurent looked their way Edward was as good as gone.

The moment that thought passed his mind Laurent turned his head to see his men, a bunch of imbeciles, making a mockery of themselves. Edward took that chance and jumped the wall with the idol in his grasp and began to make his running decent towards the shoreline.

Edward was fast, Laurent thought to himself. He had only turned his head for a split second to find that he had disappeared. He also had to give Edward credit for being smart as well. Laurent should have seen this coming like Edward had. Maybe the amount of time he had surrounded himself by buffoons had a detrimental effect to his intelligence.

Laurent yelled at his men to follow, but he even knew it was too late. Edward was already halfway down the hill and although his men were skilled marks men, it was impossible to make an accurate shot at a moving target going down hill with a handgun. He was left alone at the morae very much annoyed at the outcome of the situation.

Edward soon heard the gunshots following him. He felt the bullets shoot past him and saw them ricochet of the ground in front of him as he was being pursued. He should have been more prepared with a gun of his own. Maybe next time, he thought to himself. He finally saw Jasper's boat, The Rose. He knew then that he was going to make it.

Meanwhile, on the boat Jasper Whitlock's attention was alerted when he heard the sounds of a few guns being fired off. He knew that this meant Edward was in trouble.

"Alice," he called to his wife, "start the engines."

Jasper watched as Alice came out from below and ran into the cockpit. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Let's hope so," Jasper replied. He hastily walked over to the starboard side of the ship where he found a pair of binoculars hanging off the railing.

Within moments he had them focused and found Edward running for his life. He watched as he stepped onto the beach and stumbled a bit in the sand. He had the idol in his hand and he wished that Edward would just drop it. His life was more valuable to him than that idol would ever be.

"Come on Edward just a few more meters," Jasper coached quietly from the confines of the boat.

Edward looked back as he made it to the waters edge. He had out ran the gunmen, but he knew he would, he was always fast. He ran into the water and dove into a large wave. When he resurfaced, Edward used the idol as a kick board to swim up to the boat. Looking back he saw the gunmen standing at the waters edge knowing they had failed. He laughed when he took in a brief glimpse of Laurent less than gracefully walking down the hill.

Edward swam up to the boat and passed the idol to Jasper before he hoisted himself up the ladder.

"Are you okay," Jasper asked with concern written all over his face.

"More then okay," Edward replied with a laugh.

The boat started moving away from the shoreline. As it turned Jasper looked over to the shore and saw a group of men milling about before they were blocked from view. "Looks like you attracted your fathers usual crowd," Jasper said with humor.

"Yeah, who would have thought they would be so friendly."

Edward knew how close his life came to ending today, but the adrenaline rush was still pumping through his veins to take what happened too seriously. He would deal with the repercussions of his carelessness when he got back home to England. This was the time to celebrate.

He watched Jasper pick up the idol, taking a closer look at it. "You know," Jasper said, "it's unfortunate that a museum never tells the story on how an artifact is retrieved."

"Maybe it's better this way," Edward replied and quietly walked off to the stern of the boat. On his way he gave a friendly wave to Alice, who was safely navigating the boat back to Samoa.

Edward watched as the figures on the island shrunk from sight. His father wouldn't be too pleased if he found out about the encounter with Laurent. For now he would keep it a secret. He smiled to himself, although the mission ended up being dangerous, it was successful.

Laurent was furious as he watched his potential finders fee drift away from him. His anger doubled when he saw Edward's figure appear at the stern of the ship waving to him a cheerful goodbye. Laurent promised himself that one-day Edward would pay for his conceitedness.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Carlisle was in his element when he was in the classroom lecturing to his students. He loved teaching as much as he loved archaeological fieldwork. His father was quite disappointed with him when he chose to become an archaeologist. So much so, that Carlisle had to put himself through school because his father wouldn't support that sort of blasphemy.

The late Reverend Cullen was a very devout Christian and missionary. He spent his life traveling the globe in hopes of bringing salvation to nonbelievers. Carlisle and his mother had followed him into the remote jungles of the Amazon, the sun soaked African savannahs and the lush green Asian lanscapes to help spread the word of the Lord.

From a very young age Carlisle had seen the wrongness in his father's missionary work. He had seen for himself the strong culture each village had. He loved the folklore the elders had shared with him, the traditions and care they all had, which were quickly destroyed because some pandemic swept through the village and the only way they could be helped was to accept Jesus Christ as their savior.

Carlisle wasn't a fool. He knew medicine would help them, not God. But he remained silent to respect his father and protect himself from any lashings he would receive if he wasn't a good Christian in his father's eyes.

Instead, he quietly studied each culture he encountered and kept a hidden journal. He vowed to record the tradition and beliefs of each village he lived in so they would never be forgotten, even if the villagers stopped practicing them.

Soon his anthropological observation wasn't enough for him anymore. He began questioning the cultures and tradition of people past. This drew him down the path to his future vocation of archaeologist and Professor.

"The information we have gathered concerning the weapons and armor of the Viking era is primarily based on a small amount of information gathered by archaeologists," Carlisle paused for a moment, smiling to himself as he watched his students furiously writing down their notes. He continued, "The remainder is from pictorial representation, along with Norse sagas and Norse law recorded in the thirteenth century."

Edward walked down the hall, following the articulate voice that would lead him to his father. As he approached the door, Edward saw through a small window his father leisurely pace the front of the lecture hall immersed in his work.

Edward checked his watched to see if he was a bit early, but it was a few minutes after the hour and his class should have ended. He heard Carlisle voice coming through the door, "According to custom, all Norse men were required to own weapons as well as permitted to carry them at all times."

Edward chuckled to himself as he saw not only his father, but his students as well, had lost track of time. He felt a little guilty for interrupting and rapping on the glass to get his father's attention, but he was sure some of the students would be late for other classes.

Carlisle's train of thought was broken when he looked up to see his son pointing to his watch indicating that his time was up. He was surprised to see Edward so soon. From the telephone conversation he had with him yesterday morning he wasn't expecting to see him until tomorrow.

Jasper had informed him of the trouble he had encountered with Laurent this morning. He was a little upset that Edward didn't mention it to him, but then again, he knew Edward was protecting him from worrying and all that mattered was that his son was back home safe, in one piece and smiling.

Every time he saw his son smile at him, Carlisle was always reminded of the last words his father said to him. '_You will be damned for eternity because of your disbelief and I will not save you when the path you chosen will lead you to failure in all your aspects of your life.'_ Nothing the Reverend stated came to pass. Carlisle had been happily married to the only woman he ever loved for the last twenty five years and saw with his own eyes the benefits of raising a child as he sought fit, which was nothing like his father.

He was proud of the man his son became and felt only honored that his son chose the same career for himself. He loved and respected his son and in return he got the same affection from Edward. Most importantly, his son's love was not ruled by obligation or fear, but by choice and admiration.

Carlisle quickly turned back and attended to his students, "Looks like we ran out of time."

Student began to pack up their belongs and Carlisle had to raise his voice over the loud shuffling, "As you know you have a three page assignment due next week regarding what the Vikings arms and armor were, along with what was indicative to social status."

Moans and sighs filled the room as students were reminded of their paper. "See you next week," Carlisle called out as his students began to trickle out of the classroom.

Once the last student left Edward entered the lecture hall.

"Congratulations again on retrieving the idol," Carlisle said to Edward, "Jasper was very pleased and informed me of everything this morning."

Edward recognized the emphasis Carlisle had put on the word 'everything'. He was hoping to keep that to himself and take the incident with Laurent as a lesson learned and never be unprepared again. "I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier dad," he quickly apologized, "I didn't want to…"

"…Worry me," Carlisle finished for him. Carlisle didn't want to reprimand his son so soon after his return, but it was Edward's life. "I'll always worry, it's my job. I should have given you this before you left, it should come in handy for next time." Carlisle took out a small black address book from his briefcase and carefully handed it to Edward.

Edward recognized it right away. He always teased his father about the little black book he took along on his travels for times when he got lonely. He knew that wasn't the case, Carlisle adored his mother so much that the thought never crossed his mind.

Carlisle was a very handsome man. He was blond, tall and slim, but had muscular physique. He was very similar in appearance to Edward, but was much more distinguished.

Edward remembered the times at faculty functions where women tried to gain his father's attention, shamelessly flirting with him, but he never seemed to notice any of their advances to even ignore them. He usually spent the time at these functions eyeing his mother hoping to get a dance or two with her before they left.

Edward flipped through the book. All the contacts in there were conveniently listed under a city. The book had saved Carlisle on numerous occasions. It was filled with acquaintances Carlisle had made during his travels abroad. What was significant about this book was that each contact had access to weapons whether they were legitimate or not. Edward was only too pleased to accept it as it showed that Carlisle had faith in him and his chosen career.

Edward silently thanked him and put the book safely into his messenger bag. "Are you ready to go?" Edward asked, bringing them out of a scared father and son moment.

It was customary for Edward and Carlisle to finish off their week with a pint of beer at the local pub before they went home for dinner.

Carlisle went to his desk and began shuffling papers, "Yeah, I just need to pass by my office and pick up more papers." He picked up one big stack and handed it over to Edward before he took another large stack and stuffed it into his briefcase.

Edward looked over the stack he took out of his father's hands. He noticed that they were article responses and was fully aware of what his weekend would now revolve around. "You know it's customary to pay a teacher's assistant to grade papers," he said with jest, but was serious when it came to payment, as it was a lot of work for him.

Carlisle motioned for Edward to follow him before he replied. Edward never needed to worry about money. He just had to focus on his studies and everything would be provided for him, but Edward, much like Carlisle, strived for independence. Every summer, Edward managed to find himself a decent paying job so he wouldn't have to rely on his parents' generosity.

Carlisle was looking forward to have Edward as a T.A., but for the time being he couldn't do anything about it. "Be patient, in two years you'll be a grad student then I'll be able to hire you," Carlisle reassured.

Edward looked down at the papers he held with contempt as he followed his dad. "And until then?" he asked.

"You are a helpful son," Carlisle replied.

Edward wasn't pleased with Carlisle answer. Carlisle knew that Edward would help him out whenever he needed, but his father's presumption in doing so annoyed him. "Fine, just don't expect me to mark all of them like last time."

Carlisle was disappointed as he had a very long weekend ahead of him. "Fine," he muttered to himself.

They reached Carlisle's office and after fumbling a few times to find the right key they stepped inside.

Carlisle's office was a small museum in itself, but it lacked the organization of a real one. Books were piled precariously all over, scattered scraps of paper covered artifacts that he had retrieved over the years.

The only thing that was in place and free of dust in the small office was a picture of Carlisle's wife and Edward's mom, Esme, on his oak desk.

Edward had always considered his dad's office as a second home and treated it as such. He quickly set the stack of papers he'd been carrying haphazardly on a winged chair that was placed near a built in bookcase, and began perusing Carlisle's collection. He knew it might be a while for his father to gather up his things.

Carlisle set his briefcase on his chair; his desk was too cluttered to use. He rummaged through papers, collecting the ones he needed and setting aside the ones he didn't in a disorganized heap. He piled a few books onto the swaying pile of others and was pleased that they didn't topple.

"Dad," Edward called out. "Can I borrow this?" He held out a book as he continued to look through the other ones on the shelf.

"Sure," Carlisle replied without looking up. Edward didn't even have to ask.

Carlisle finally found the missing term papers he had misplaced a few weeks ago and had yet to mark them when a knock sounded on his door. "Come in," Carlisle called out in a clear and authoritative voice.

Aro Volturi, the chairman of the Anthropology department, walked in. He was much older than Carlisle and had very stern features. If it weren't for his kind eyes and gentle demeanor, he would have seemed very intimidating.

"Aro, you're just in time," Carlisle greeted him. "Edward and I are heading out to the Kings Arms, you should join us."

Edward looked up to see Aro acknowledge him with a tentative smile before he replied, "Perhaps," Aro said, "I was wondering if I could spare you for a few moments before you leave?"

Carlisle picked upped on the unusual hesitancy in Aro's Voice. "You don't mind do you Edward?"

Edward shook his head, he was already preparing himself to leave so his father and Aro could talk privately, but Aro stopped him.

"Please stay Edward. I would like to introduce someone to both of you."

As Aro left the office to fetch the mystery person Edward and Carlisle gave each other questioning looks. Aro returned seconds later clearing his throat to get their attention.

Edward looked to the door and spotted a brown haired angel with sad chocolate eyes hesitantly scanning the space. He hadn't noticed how small she was until Aro stood next to her to formally introduce her to Edward and Carlisle. Aro, himself was a slight man, but compared to her, he hovered over her fidgeting figure.

"I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan. She'll be staying with Heidi and I for a…" Aro trailed off trying to find the right word before he finally settled on a less than appropriate one, " …while." Aro knew it wasn't his story to tell and respected Isabella's privacy. He simply hoped that this meeting with Carlisle would knock some sense into his goddaughter.

"Nice to meet you Professor Cullen," Isabella said as she reached out a hand in order to shake the Professor's.

"Likewise, Isabella," Carlisle said casually. "Please call me Carlisle. This is my son…"

"Edward," Edward finished for his dad and stuck out his hand.

Isabella looked up and locked her eyes with Edward's piercing green ones, she slowly reached out her hand to take his and shake it. "Bella," she stated and took a hold of his hand. She was surprised to feel an electrical current pass through her from his hand. Bella's eyes were still locked with Edward's and she noticed them widen, confirming that he must have felt the same current run through him.

As they released hands, Edward saw the small smile spread on Bella's lips, but it never reached her eyes. In fact, he noticed that she must have been crying for they were red and a little swollen. Edward resolved himself to helping her if she required it.

Aro quickly continued, he was sure that Carlisle wanted to spend time with his son and didn't want to take anymore of it away. "Isabella has flown in from Kenya two days ago. She's the daughter of a good friend of mine, Professor Charles Swan."

Carlisle recognized the name right away and was aware of the importance of cultural study Professor Swan contributed to his field of work. "The anthropologist," He said nodding his head in acknowledgement. "Plan on following in his footsteps?"

Edward noticed Bella tense at his father's question, and instantly made him aware that something awful must have happened to her.

Bella composed herself hoping no one noticed her reaction. "Not quite," She replied, putting on her bravest face to the only man she thought could possibly help her.

Bella looked over to Aro and silently asked for his assistance.

Aro took control of the conversation without further prompting, "You see Carlisle, Bella's in need of some assistance and with your area of expertise you may be able to help her."

Edward smiled to himself. He knew his father couldn't say no, he would help her and if Carlisle couldn't, Edward would. After all, they were in the same line of work, or at least Edward was planning on being in the same line of work.

"Shoot," Carlisle said with a reassuring smile. He would never be able to turn down the daughter of the legendary Charles Swan, nor would he want to disappoint his friend and mentor.

Bella knew that the next few words that would come out of her mouth and Carlisle's reaction to those words would determine her future. "It's in regards to the tablets of destiny," she said quickly.

Edward laughed to himself at the thought of tablets carrying destiny. He was sure his father would quickly dismiss this as a legend that he assumed it to be. But it took a while for his father to respond and he noticed that his breathing became labored.

Edward followed Bella's and Aro's gaze and found himself looking at a paled and panicked version of his father.

S-Sorry, I can't help you," Carlisle stuttered on his words, but they were final.

Carlisle wished he could help Bella, but he promised himself to give up that fantasy, that legend, a long time ago.

Before she approached Aro for help, Bella told herself not to beg, but it looked like her only hope now in order to change his mind. "Please," she pleaded. "You need to help me." She struggled to keep her emotions to a minimum, but was failing miserably.

Edward interrupted before his father could refuse Bella again. He was afraid that she would fall to pieces. "What are the are the Tablets of Destiny? he asked. Although he thought it ludicrous to be asking that type of question, his father's reaction made him curious.

Carlisle sighed heavily, he didn't want to explain and put further ideas in Bella's or Edward's head, but he had no choice. "In Mesopotamian mythology they are said to be inscribed clay tablets. The tablets recorded the fate of the living and decrees of the gods. Supposedly, whoever possessed the tablets ruled the universe. And most importantly they do not exist."

"That's not true," Bella, whispered in defense. She knew her father was a little eccentric, but he was a smart man and he wasn't blinded by folklore.

"I'm sorry, Bella, there's nothing more to it," Carlisle said.

Aro felt awful for Bella. She had been through a lot these past few weeks. However, he was pleased the way Carlisle responded to her, maybe now she would be able to collect herself and move on with the help of Heidi and him. "Bella dear, Carlisle is right. It's like I said, the tablets are only a myth."

Edward watched as tears welled in Bella's eyes. He wanted to shout at his father for not helping her and urge him to reconsider, but one look at Carlisle said it all. He was conflicted. Carlisle wanted to help Bella, but something was stopping him.

Bella's tears finally spilled over as she confessed her desperate need for help. "My father obsessed over those tablets for ten years. When we relocated to Kenya he never mentioned them again until eight days ago. That same night my home was raided and my father was murdered," Bella, choked on a sob, "Then they burned everything to the ground."

Edward's heart broke for her and Carlisle fell into an uncomfortable state of Mind. Carlisle didn't want to reveal any more information, but was it possible that Charles Swan knew more about the tablets then he did? A million scenarios played out in Carlisle's head of what possibly happened to Bella's father.

Carlisle came to only one conclusion on how to deal with this. If Charles Swan cared for his daughter as much as he cared for Edward, it was upon him to stop her from doing anything foolish and possibly getting herself killed.

"Please believe me Bella, I'm really sorry about your father," Carlisle said sympathetically, "but I'm sure his death and what he mentioned was a coincidence. There could be numerous reasons as to what happened to your father. Bella, the last thing your father would want is for you to try and solve his murder and getting killed yourself in the process."

Edward was appalled with his father. The nerve he had to dismiss the murder of Bella's father so quickly made his stomach turn. This wasn't the father Edward knew. Carlisle was always there to help others. It was in his nature. On a few occasions he not only risked his career, but his life and now he was backing away like a cold heartless man. Something was amiss.

Bella knew truth. She knew that Carlisle could help, she even had the proof, but he chose not to. There was nothing more she could do other than to go back to Africa on her own and find out what happened to her father, even if she put her life in danger.

Knowing she wouldn't get anywhere if Aro had a single suspicion of her plan, she feigned defeat. "That is exactly what Aro said. I'm sorry to have taken up your time."

"There is nothing to apologize for," Carlisle said.

Aro was relieved that Bella finally had some sense knocked into her. He knew how stubborn she could be and he only hoped that wanting to find out what happened to her father ended here.

As for Edward, he knew better. He recognized the determined glint in Bella's eyes. She might have fooled Carlisle and Aro into believing that she had given up, but it would only be a matter of time that Aro would be calling Carlisle and informing him that she ran away. He wouldn't let her do that on her own. Bella didn't get the help she needed from his dad, but she would get it from Edward.

Bella took a deep breath and gathered her emotions. "Aro, is it fine with you if I walk home on my own?"

"Not at all," Aro answered with a sigh.

"It was nice meeting you," She said to Carlisle and Edward. "Again, I'm sorry for putting you in this awkward position."

Bella looked at Edward one final time, and was disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing those green eyes again, because she knew where the possible outcome of her decision would take her. She left the office in a hurry, before her emotions overcame her again.

An unbearable silence filled the room as the men stood quietly mulling around in their thoughts. Aro had no idea in how to deal with this new situation he found himself in. Carlisle had his thoughts on the tablets, trying to figure out how much Charles Swan knew and if in fact his knowledge did lead to his murder. Edward realized that this was far from being over and the angel that walked out the door was walking straight into the lion's den.

Edward was the first one to break the silence. "Dad?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"You are going to reconsider this?"

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can't. It's only a myth," Carlisle said his last sentence more so to convince himself, rather than to convince Edward.

Edward looked straight into his father's eyes, his voice saturated with a controlled anger, "Dad, don't lie to me. I can read it on your face. I know that this isn't a myth to you." Edward stormed out of the office unable to control himself any longer.

Carlisle called out to him as he left, "Edward, there's no use in helping."

Carlisle was disappointed with himself for lying to his son. He promised himself that he never would. Carlisle knew the tablets would eventually come back to haunt him. His only reason for lying to Edward today was to protect him and if people were getting killed in knowing the possible whereabouts of the tablets, Edward would have the same fate if he got himself involved.

Aro broke him out of his thoughts, "Carlisle, I apologize for putting you in this difficult position. It was never my intention. Isabella was being very insistent to speak with you. She left me no choice."

"Please Aro, don't apologize. The poor girl suffered a severe loss. There is no one to blame but the man who killed him."

Aro was aware of the trouble Carlisle had gotten into when he started research on the tablets two decades ago, but the only detail he knew in regards to it was about the man that caused the trouble for him, Felix Hunter. "Do you think it was…" Aro didn't want to say the name, as it still was a sensitive subject for him.

Carlisle barely came out of the situation alive all those years ago. When he returned home to his wife after the incident he found out she was pregnant with Edward. Carlisle dismissed any evidence that may have proved the existence of the tablets. He buried that portion of his life and never regretted it. Until today that is, because he didn't bury that part of his life deep enough.

"I'm almost sure of it," Carlisle answered back.

Carlisle went back to his desk to continue what he was doing before the weight of his past came crashing down on him. He stuffed as many papers left by Edward in to his briefcase and he shoved the rest in a white plastic bag.

"Need any help with that?" Aro asked.

"No, but you're joining me for a pint at the Kings Arms. I need a drink and I lost my drinking buddy," he gave Aro a strained smile as he collected the last few things he needed for the weekend.

"I suppose I can join you," Aro replied.

Aro noticed the conflict and sorrow in Carlisle's eyes. Edward and Carlisle rarely got into arguments, so when they did happen the odd time it deeply troubled Carlisle. "Edward holds a great deal of respect for you," Aro said out of the blue, which shocked Carlisle, especially after how it was left between them.

"Aro, did you see the way he looked at me before he left? I lied to him for the first time and he hates me for it."

"He doesn't hate you, he upset with you, because he has faith that you can help Isabella and you chose not to."

"Do you think I made the right decision?" Carlisle asked, second-guessing himself.

"Do you really think I would want you, Edward and Bella gallivanting around Kenya with a sadistic bastard hunting you? You made the right decision Carlisle," Aro said with certainty.

"Maybe this is the beginning of fate dealing me the repercussions for treating my father the way I did."

Aro knew that Carlisle was disappointed with himself. He was typically proud of the relationship he had with Edward, but Aro was aware of the intricacies of Carlisle's upbringing and past with his father. Esme was the only other person that knew the guilt that he harbored on how he treated his father later in life.

When Reverend Cullen was on his deathbed he requested Carlisle's presence. Carlisle flew out to Rio when Edward was barely a year old. He hoped to patch things up with him and let bygones be bygones. That wasn't the case for Carlisle. When he got to his father's bedside, the reverend cursed him for his blasphemous ways and dismissed him. Carlisle left Rio a broken man and when he got home, Esme along with Edward mended the pieces back together.

The reverend requested to see his son a few more times and each time Carlisle refused. When the mission finally informed him of his death, he simply wired a donation and signed his father's rights away to the them. Carlisle doubted his decision to this day.

"Never think like that Carlisle," Aro said with as much conviction as possible. "He was an ill-tempered man and it was fate getting back for how he treated you. Focus on how you raised Edward and the relationship you built. That alone is perhaps your greatest achievement and I only wish I had children of my own to raise half as well as you raised your son."

Carlisle gave Aro a genuine smile, "Thank you, Aro." He was grateful to have a friend like him. With his final words, Carlisle managed to put his negative thoughts and feelings behind him. He led the way out of the office and locked up, hoping that when he got home things would have settled down.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Two hours and three pints of porter later, Aro managed to bring Carlisle out of his malaise. Although Carlisle was in much better spirits, he had a feeling that the problems that ensued with Edward were far from over. It was confirmed when he approached the front door of his house and heard muffled commotions coming from inside.

As he quietly entered the house, Carlisle saw Esme standing at the bottom of the stairs with her back towards him. She hadn't noticed him and he hoped that whatever had arisen in his absence was being dealt with by her.

Carlisle absolutely adored his wife. She was the foundation of their family and without her Carlisle would be lost. Not only had Esme provided him with a family and home life every man dreamed of, but she also guided him through the most difficult times in his life.

"Can you at least wait for your dad to come home and discuss this with him?" Esme called up to Edward as Carlisle silently looked on.

Edward's voice rang clear from upstairs, "Sorry mom, but this is not up for discussion."

Esme sighed and rested her head on the banister in defeat. She tried to reason with Edward and find out why he was leaving at such short notice when he just got back, but it was no use. She had raised a strong willed and determined child and as much as she was proud of that fact, it sometimes worked against her.

Edward was in a hurry. He had promised Bella that he would meet her at the train station so they could catch the last train to London and he wouldn't be late.

After he left his dad's office he had found Bella wandering around the campus. He encouraged her to tell him her story, and all the evidence revealed that her father's death wasn't a coincidence like Carlisle had suggested. In fact, Carlisle even knew that but instead chose to lie about it. He was furious with his father, especially after Bella provided him with a book and the significance it held as to why Bella sought Carlisle help.

It soon dawned on Edward that Carlisle was the only one that had the knowledge to help Bella and in a matter of minutes Edward devised a plan to provide Bella with the help she needed.

Edward was almost done packing. He just needed a few more things and most importantly his passport that he had left in Carlisle's study. He grabbed his bag off the bed and ran downstairs, hoping that he would be able to leave before his father returned.

He looked down from the landing and saw his mother slumped in defeat. It broke his heart to see Esme like that. She didn't deserve the kind of treatment he'd been giving her since he returned this evening. But if he told her where he was going and how dangerous this trip would be, there would be a very good chance that Esme would be able to stop him.

He took a deep breath to keep up the façade intended for Esme, and bounded down the stairs only to find his father hiding the corner by the front door. Although he wanted to leave before his father arrived, he realized that his presence might be of an advantage to his plan. There was no stopping Edward now, unless Carlisle would physically restrain him from leaving, he was going to meet Bella in an hour.

"Hi, dad," Edward said causally with a smile, fully aware that Carlisle was trying to avoid the situation. He rushed passed his parents and went to the front room of the house that his father used as a study.

Esme spun around from her position, relieved to see her husband. "Carlisle, thank god you're home! Can you please tell me what's going on? And please try to stop him from leaving. Where is he going anyway? He just got back and he's going again?"

Esme knew she was throwing too many questions and demands at her husband, but she was too anxious to find out what was happening. The way her son was acting was out of character and it was beginning to worry her. What if he was in trouble or someone was after him, she suddenly thought to herself.

Carlisle knew what she was thinking as he approached her and saw her eyes widen with panic. He shook his head and reassured her that that was not the case by smoothing her hair and giving her a kiss, which caused Esme to breathe a sign of relief.

Carlisle was disgruntled with Edward for causing Esme to feel that way. He was able to assume where he was going, but decided on giving him the benefit of the doubt like a good father, even when Edward emerged out of his study with a passport in his hand.

"Edward, where do you think you're going?" Carlisle said, putting his best authoritative voice into action.

Edward ignored his father's tone and answer him very matter of fact, "To London. I got a flight to catch tomorrow. I'll be going to Kenya for a few weeks to help Bella," he looked at Carlisle pointedly and even though he knew he would sound immature he continued anyway, "Since someone else refused to help her."

Carlisle tried to keep the frustration out of his voice, "There's nothing to help her with."

Esme looked on at the men interacting and noticed that their body language didn't match their tones. Edward's tone was casual, but he was so tense and had his hands balled into fists. As if he was getting ready to pounce on Carlisle if he dared to say the wrong words.

Something must had happened between them she thought, because she never seen Edward act that way towards his father. Carlisle was standing there trying to tame the anger in his voice, but he looked too tired and defeated to argue.

"That girl just needs to get on with her life and forget about what happened", Carlisle continued.

"A girl? All this about a girl?" she asked, but her question went unanswered since Edward and Carlisle were too involved in their spat.

"Really?" Edward asked with disdain.

"Yes. Really," Carlisle replied with the same force.

Edward couldn't believe that his dad was still taking the same stance he had in his office, especially now since Edward knew the truth. He dropped his pack off his shoulder and let it fall to the floor with a heavy thud, expressing his frustration to his father. He knelt down to open it and pulled out the book that Bella had given him earlier and tossed to Carlisle.

"What's that?" Esme asked, and this time she was acknowledged.

"A book that dad wrote." Edward watched smugly as his father comprehended what he was holding. It now guarantied that Edward knew the truth and Carlisle couldn't ignore it.

Carlisle was completely taken aback as he stared at the cover that read, _The Search for Destiny: The History and Truth Behind The Sumerian Tablets, By Carlisle Cullen._ He knew this book existed. It was his dissertation for his doctorate and was published by the request of his advisor. But the book was published only in the United States and in a limited printing. There was no reason for Edward to have possession of that book.

"Where did you find this?" Carlisle looked back to Edward.

"Bella lent it to me." Edward crossed his arms over his chest and waited patently for his father to react.

"It's a book I wrote years ago. A story."

Edward was angry that his father was still refusing to tell him the truth, but he didn't have time to start an argument with him. Instead, he gave him a knowing look and went back to packing.

Esme was confused to what was happening. She looked over to Carlisle once Edward rushed passed her and went back up stairs. "What's all this about?" she asked.

Carlisle only responded by giving the book to her. It took a while for her to recognize what she was looking at. When she finally realized what it was concern swept over her from the possibility of what it could mean. She looked up to Carlisle only to find him pacing with his hands in his hair.

"Carlisle?" she said softly.

Carlisle stopped and looked at Esme and the sadness and devastation in his eyes told her that there was nothing he could do and Edward would be going to Kenya.

Carlisle needed to at least reason with him before Edward ran off with Bella and put his life at stake. "I never found those tablets, Edward," he called from the bottom of the stairs and finally admitting some truth. "Instead, I practically got myself killed writing that book. And that's where you'll end up if you follow her."

Esme approached Carlisle and tried to sooth him. She didn't want to loose her only child and that's what would happen if he left on his own. "Can't you go with him?" she asked quietly.

"No, Esme."

Carlisle watched Edward come back downstairs with a few items in his hands. He knew he had only one more chance to stop him before he left, but it wouldn't be the ultimatum his father had given him decades ago. As bad as this situation was and as bad as he didn't want Edward to go, Carlisle wouldn't be putting himself in the same situation his father put himself in.

Carlisle attempted to gain the upper hand. "You know, flights to Africa are expensive and we can't afford something like that unless it's sponsored by the university.

Edward was aware what his father was trying to do and it wouldn't work. "Yeah, I know," he said while zipping his bag and slinging it onto his shoulder.

Bella had offered to pay for his flight, but he wouldn't accept it and told her he would manage to find his own fair. Edward pulled out a print off of his airline ticket from his back pocket and flashed it to his dad. "I already took care of it. I spent my entire savings, but it's worth it."

Carlisle knew it was no use to keep him from going and the last thing he needed was to let Edward go with so much animosity between them.

"I give up." He slumped down and sat at the bottom of the stairs with his head in his hands, "If you really want to help Bella, you have my blessing."

Both Edward and Esme were shocked at his response. Neither of them were expecting those words from him. It worried Edward because it wasn't what he had planned.

Esme handed back Edward his book and gave him a hug and a kiss goodbye, "Can you please think about what you're doing Edward, and reconsider?" She watched Edward shake his head and with a sigh gave him one last hug, "Promise me you'll be careful."

Edward didn't want to worry his mother anymore. "I promise I'll be careful," he said looking straight at her, "And I'll be back in two weeks either way." He leaned down and gave her one final kiss on her forehead, "Please, don't worry."

He headed towards the door and as he opened it he turned around one last time to say goodbye. He saw his mother putting on a brave smile for him, but Carlisle hadn't moved from his position.

"Thanks for letting me do this dad, I'll keep in touch."

Carlisle mustered a slight wave towards Edward. "Take good care of yourself, Edward."

Edward didn't feel right to be leaving when he clearly saw that his father was so upset, but it was too late, he had made a promise to Bella and he was going to keep it. With one last wave on his part he stepped out the door and closed it behind him.

Esme stared blankly at the shut door for a while trying to determine what had happened before she turned to Carlisle who still hadn't moved, "You're not just going to let him go on his own?"

"Esme he's an adult. I can't stop him. It was bad enough that he was going to leave on bad terms."

Esme pointed at the door, "Then you'll just have to go with him."

Carlisle knew that was the right thing to do, but he was getting too old and thought that he would be a hindrance if some kind of trouble ensued if he were to follow Edward.

"I'm too old to be chasing after him. Besides, that's probably what he wants." That _is _what Edward wants, he thought to himself. Carlisle looked up to Esme and silently pleaded with her just to notice that she wasn't having it.

"Carlisle," Esme said vehemently.

Esme rarely used that tone with him, but when she did he knew he was overruled.

He sighed with defeat. "Can I at least make him think that I'm not going to chase after him?"

Esme smiled and nodded at his request. She pulled him up from the stairs and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thank you, I'll go get your bag."

Esme attempted to run up the stairs, but Carlisle grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him for another embrace.

"Not so fast," he whispered seductively in her ear. His head wasn't in the right frame of mind, but he wanted to be close to his wife. Esme looked up to Carlisle and questioned him silently before he continued, "Esme? When was the last time we were alone? Together? In this house?"

Although it wasn't an ideal situation and he had to leave soon to catch up to Edward, he wasn't going to leave his wife alone at home for a few weeks without taking care of her needs. A smile spread across Esme's face and Carlisle kissed her passionately as he guided her way up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Carlisle slouched in his seat at the back of the plane, watching the door as the passengers filed in. He spotted Edward and Bella earlier outside the gates getting something to eat at one of the overly priced food vendors. Carlisle was surprised by how close they have gotten in this short amount of time. By Edward's body language it seemed as though he was Bella's personal bodyguard, protecting her from any possible danger. Even if the only danger she was faced with at the time was being jostled by travelers in the crowed terminal.

Carlisle decided to stay hidden from Edward for a while. Back at the house, he realized that Edward's act of rushing out with little forethought was a plan he devised to lure Carlisle into following him, and to ultimately helping Bella. He knew his son well enough and if he had to be honest with himself, he would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. But he couldn't let Edward think that he would follow him anywhere at a moments notice even if Carlisle knew that he would.

Edward and Bella finally boarded the plane and Carlisle watched as Edward scouted the space, no doubt looking for him. Carlisle slid a little lower in his seat, hoping that the baseball hat he picked up at the gift shop was enough to keep him concealed. He was determined to teach his son a lesson for emotionally manipulating his mother and father.

After a quick look around the plane, Edward found that Carlisle was nowhere in sight, but then again his father had a habit of usually being late. Edward followed Bella to their assigned seats and took the isle seat beside her. He looked over and found Bella wearing a worried expression on her face and chewing her bottom lip.

"You have nothing to worry about, Bella. I know my dad and I wouldn't have done this if I didn't think it would work," Edward said with his eyes glued intently at the door.

"I don't think it will work, and if he does show up…" Bella trailed off and the look of worry on her face turned into severe guilt, "What we did was dishonest, we tricked your dad into following us and he didn't deserve it. I just don't feel right dragging you along without your dad's consent."

Edward sighed with a chuckle. He had been trying to convince Bella otherwise for the last twelve hours. He knew he had done wrong, but so had his father. Carlisle had lied to him.

"Please, trust me. He will show up. He will be late to prove a point, but he will show up."

As he spoke those words one of the last passengers boarded the plane that fit his father's stature.

"You see," Edward reassured.

Bella followed Edward's gaze and watched a man speaking to one of the flight attendants. He was having his boarding pass checked to help him find his designated seat. A small sliver of hope fluttered inside her until the man revealed his face. It was not Carlisle. A few moments later, after a headcount was completed and the door was sealed shut, the plane was readied for take off.

Bella knew that the plan Edward devised wouldn't work and he was just overzealous to help her out.

She refused to look at Edward and opted to look out the window. Bella was afraid of what she would see if she did look his way. Since Edward decided to help her, he had kept her calm, even if she felt as though she was going to jump out of her skin for losing her father. If she looked his way and saw any form of doubt or fear in his eyes she might have suffered a panic attack right on the plane. The guilt she felt before was tremendous and now it only grew stronger. Because of her selfishness she had taken someone's child and pulled him right into the line of fire with her.

As much as Bella tried to explain the dangers of this trip, he ignored them and assured her that it wasn't anything new to him, but Edward didn't know what he was getting into.

Bella remembered the sheer horror on her friend's face when she was visiting the Maasia village close to her home. She was celebrating the harvest the villagers brought in when her friend came running back from a hunting trip to say that Bella's home was on fire. They wouldn't let her leave until they had investigated and deemed it was safe to return.

She was an agonizing hour while she waited with the chief's wife for the three scouts to return. When she finally saw them return, Bella ran up to them looking for Charlie, only to find out that her father had been killed and that the fire had been set deliberately. She wouldn't believe them and set off at a sprint to find her dad, but they caught her and held her from going. They told Bella that the men who set the fire were still there looking for her and she had to leave immediately before they found her.

It took three village men to drag her the opposite way of her home and her father to the reserve. A close family friend by the name of Emmett ran and lived on the neighboring reserve. Bella thought that he would help her. Instead, Emmett treated her as a refugee, taking back roads across the boarder to be flown out of Musoma, Tanzania. It was only then did she think that this situation was anticipated, why else would Emmett have had her passport for safekeeping?

Emmett went as far as flying with her to Cairo. If he wouldn't have been there to make sure she boarded the plan and stayed on it, Bella would have gone back to her home and faced what was waiting for her, even if what was waiting for her was a similar fate as her father's. She knew that when she got to London she wouldn't be able to turn back, because by then, Aro would have been informed and he would be waiting for her at the gate to prevent her from leaving.

She stared out the small window and looked at the cloud formations below her. The plane had finally reached an altitude of 34,000 feet and was on route to Africa. The hum of the plane's engines was beginning to make her drowsy and before she fell into a fitful sleep, Bella had decided on a course of action to relieve her from this guilt. Once they landed in Cairo in order catch the connection to Nairobi, Bella would refund Edward the cost of his flight and send him back to England. If he would refuse she would then try to ditch him as a last resort in order to keep him safe.

Edward checked on Bella again, she had been asleep for the last few hours and it was anything but peaceful. He knew Bella was upset with him because she hadn't spoken a word since the passenger didn't turn out to be Carlisle.

He thought for sure that Carlisle would follow. He was certain that his mom would force him to. Maybe he took a different flight, he thought to himself, a different connection, and he would eventually meet up with his father.

Then he remembered his father sitting on the stairs of his home completely defeated before he left. Edward felt bad because he had left Carlisle feeling that way with his own stubbornness. Doubt slowly began to seep into Edward's head. Maybe his father wasn't going to follow him, he thought. Maybe his father decided that he could handle this on his own.

The anxiety he was feeling was beginning to make his foot bounce uncontrollably. If Carlisle wouldn't appear by the time they got to Cairo, he wouldn't know what to do. As much as he hated to admit it, Edward needed his dad's help.

Carlisle chuckled to himself as he watched Edward ten rows in front of him squirm in his seat. Carlisle thought that maybe it had been long enough to worry Edward, and that he should let Edward know that he would be joining them on this trip. An opportunity showed itself when a passenger sitting near Edward vacated his seat to use the facilities. By the long line he was going to be a while.

Carlisle made his way over to Edward and sat down across the aisle from him. He studied Edward for a while. Edward seemed restless and worried, constantly checking on Bella who was sleeping beside him

"What has you so anxious, Edward?"

Edward looked over to see his father sitting near him. Carlisle saw the relief sweep over Edward's face immediately followed by remorse.

"I'm sorry," Edward replied sincerely.

Carlisle accepted Edward's apology with a nod. That was all he wanted to hear from him.

Bella stirred beside Edward and it caught Carlisle's attention. "Do you have any idea what you're doing Edward?" he asked while looking at Bella.

Edward knew what, or in this instance, to whom his father was referring to. He rubbed his face with his hands, "None at all," he admitted.

"Then why?"

"I didn't feel like a had a choice." Edward looked over to the sleeping angel beside him. A small smile played across his lips, which Carlisle saw right away.

Carlisle understood what Edward meant, he felt like that at times himself. It was their instincts that forced them to do things like this. When someone was in trouble, Carlisle always found a way to help. Edward simply inherited this quality from him. " I know, but what we are doing is more than what we bargained. I just hope she is worth it."

Edward didn't reply. Instead, he looked Carlisle in the eyes to let him know that she was.

"Edward…" Carlisle started to lecture him, but he caught himself. One look at Edward told Carlisle what he needed to know. He recognized something in the look that Edward gave him. He knew what it was, but it was too soon for his son to realize. Edward was falling for Bella.

Carlisle stood up to go back to his seat. "I'll see you when we land."

"Thanks, Dad."

"One more thing Edward, don't do this again," he tried to act stern, but a smile broke free. Who was he kidding, Carlisle thought, if Edward was anything like him he was bound to pull something like this again.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Edward and Bella met up with Carlisle after landing in Cairo. To Carlisle's annoyance they had missed their connecting flight to Nairobi and were forced to endure a fourteen-hour layover at Cairo International Airport to catch the next flight.

Rather than checking into a hotel and possibly missing their flight again, they made themselves as comfortable as they could on the lounge chairs of terminal three.

It was around three o'clock in the morning when Bella woke up with a start from a nightmare and found Carlisle reading a discarded newspaper. She was riddled with guilt when Carlisle's tired and worn features flashed a warm smile in her direction. He had followed Edward all the way from London to help him help a girl he barely even knew. And it wasn't lost on her that he was now staying awake to keep watch over them.

She sat up and attempted to stretch away the aches and pains from sleeping in an awkward position. In doing so she glanced over at Edward sleeping soundly on an adjoining terminal bench behind her and couldn't stop suppressing a small, but sad smile.

"I'm sorry for this," Bella spoke barely above a whisper.

"Delays are to be expected," Carlisle replied.

"That is not what I meant. I don't want to be responsible for causing a rift between Edward and you. It was never my intent."

"I know. And no one is upset with each other. There is nothing for you to worry about."

Carlisle's opinion of Bella developed further during their hour-long conversation. She was kind, thoughtful, and considerate with a very mild disposition. A Ying to Edward's Yang, Carlisle mused to himself.

She explained all she knew on what had happened. The poor child only had questions that were riddled with more questions. Bella would never get any closure from this situation and if she had gone on with her life without even trying to find an answer, it would have slowly eaten away at her, something Carlisle was fully versed with himself. He could not doubt Edward now; he had made the right decision.

Bella urged Carlisle to get some sleep, since she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore herself. He was very appreciative and accepted her offer.

Bella spoke one final time before he fell asleep. "I promise you I was going to send Edward back home once we had reached Cairo. I was desperate at the time and I hadn't realized until later that it was unfair of me to ask, especially with all the risks involved. I would understand if you want to change your mind and go back home."

"Why turn back now? We are more than halfway there and although I've been to Kenya on a few occasions, I have yet to experience a Safari." Carlisle reassured Bella that he and Edward would not abandon her now.

After a turbulent flight to Nairobi and a grueling two-hour commuter bus ride, they had finally made it to Narok. The town was situated in the Rift Valley and served as a main access point and last pit stop to the surrounding major reserves.

Carlisle and Edward took in their surroundings as Bella led them through the main street to acquire a jeep that would take them the rest of the way.

Food vendors lined the street and hawkers peddled their artwork. There was a mixture of people milling about town. Barefooted Maasia people walked along the dirt road donned in their red robes amongst local Kenyans and Safari clad tourists.

Bella and Edward seemed oblivious to the suspicious glances thrown their way, but Carlisle knew that something was amiss.

"How far is the reserve from here?" Carlisle asked Bella. He was wary of traveling at night.

"About fifty miles north west of here."

"And this Emmett McCarty?" Right now, Carlisle knew to trust no one and although Emmett McCarty had rescued Bella, he wasn't sure how loyal he would be now.

"Like I said, a family friend. He runs the reserve." Bella flashed them a smile. The circumstances were horrible and what awaited her would be worse, but she was almost home. She brought Edward and Carlisle to a stop in front of a small tour office. "I know one of the operators here. He'll be able to lend us a jeep."

The men opted to stay outside and wait, but to Edwards chagrin, he wasn't too please in watching Bella run into the arms of some large hulking brut through a dusty window pane.

"Jacob," Bella exclaimed as she hugged best friend. It seemed like a lifetime ago since they last seen each other.

"Thank god your okay. Emmett wouldn't tell us what happened to you other then the fact you were alive, out of the country and safe. My da]ad and I were so worried when we heard about Charlie."

Jacob placed his palms on either side of her face and tilted it head up to look at her. "Bella I'm so so sorry."

She nodded as a single tear fell down her face and quickly turned away to remove it. "I need to ask a favor of you Jacob," Bella croaked.

"Anything."

"I need to borrow the jeep. We'll be taking it as far as the reserve, once there I'll borrow one of Emmett's".

"That's not a problem. I'll drive up with Nessie tomorrow and use her jeep until then." Jacob looked up above Bella's head and noticed a bronze tousle haired pretty boy glaring at him. He chuckled to himself, if only pretty boy knew the real situation between him and Bella. "Does 'we' have anything to do with that guy standing outside my office and giving me a death glare?"

"Oh." Bella turned to see Edward turning away from her. She casually took a step back to provide some appropriate space between them. "I'll sort it out with him."

"I just have one more favor, Jacob?" Bella said, as she took the keys from him.

He arched an eyebrow.

"You haven't seen me. Don't let anyone know I'm here." She knew she could trust him, but she didn't want him getting involved.

Outside the office Edward was fuming from the interaction he witnesses between Bella and the Beast. He instantly wanted to bleach that thought out of his mind, for in the fairy tale it was Beauty that fell in love with the Beast.

Once the fiend caught him looking, Edward quickly diverted his attention towards his father.

Carlisle had spotted a few military jeeps when they left the bus terminal earlier. Now the same three jeeps were parked across the street with army officers milling around them. Something was off about them but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"What's wrong," Edward asked, once he noticed his father's expression.

"I wish I knew."

A few minutes later, Bella walked out of the office with a set of car keys in her hand. "The jeep's just around the corner. Hopefully it won't take too long, but the dirt road is a hit and miss once you get out of town."

"That was nice of that guy."

Bella noticed the restraint of annoyance in Edward's voice and wanted to assure him straight away if he saw anything misleading while she was inside with Jacob.

"Well of course it was nice of him. We've known each other since we were both in diapers, he's like a brother to me."

Unfortunately, Edward still seemed a little on edge. She tried one more attempt to subtly spell it out that she was not interested in Jacob Black, "Carlisle, can you drive? I promised Jake that his jeep would remain in one piece when he picks it up tomorrow with his wife."

Despite the situation, Carlisle gave Bella a small smile, knowing very well what she was attempting to do and it had seemed to work. He took the keys from Bella. Carlisle would have driven either way.

"Wife?" Edward asked.

"Wife." Bella replied.

The awkward situation ceased to exist after that one word and Bella proceeded to lead them around the corner.

Carlisle glanced one more time upon the cluster of soldiers. That's when grim realization hit him. He noticed that the army officers had semi-automatics slung over their shoulders, except they all varied by model and make. This was a very bad sign because each military soldier in whatever army carried the same standard issue assault rifle.

Carlisle stopped dead in his tracks. "Bella," he called, "You sure you can trust this family friend of yours?"

Bella was a little offended by his outburst, "Of course! With my life."

"Why so suspicious, Dad?"

"Looks like we are attracting attention from the wrong kind of people."

"What kind of people?" This wasn't looking too good Edward thought.

"Mercenaries."

Bella and Edward quickly glanced over Carlisle's shoulder and saw a group of army men casually smoking and talking with each other.

It was common to see soldiers milling around in this area, but when Bella was talking to Jacob before she left he did mention that there was an unusual amount stationed in town.

Just then, one of the soldiers glanced up and made eye contact with her. It made her blood run cold. This wasn't good.

"We should get going. It won't be safe come nightfall," Carlisle stated.

They promptly left to find the jeep and as they drove off from Narok, they failed to notice one of the mercenaries butt out his cigarette and walk over to one of the jeeps that contained a two-way radio. He picked up the receiver and watched Bella and two men drive off in the jeep.

If Bella, Edward, and Carlisle, heard what was being said, they would have know that they were being herded.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It was twilight, and they would soon be arriving at the reserve. Carlisle was relieved that they had not encountered anyone on the road, nor had anyone followed.

During the drive to the reserve Carlisle questioned Bella in regards to her father's work. He had to find out what Charles Swan knew about the tablets in order to protect Bella. He had a feeling that those mercenaries back in Narok were intended for her, but didn't have the heart to tell her. He continually asked himself: 'why all the effort for her? What could Bella know, that had god knows how many mercenaries hired to find her?'

Something occurred to Bella only after having been questioned by Carlisle in tandem. Edward noticed instantly that something was troubling her because she stiffened right next to his side.

"Oh no," she squeaked.

As it turned out Bella may have not known what the answers were, but she did know where they lied. When here father relocated to Kenya four years ago he had given her a small box to bury.

She thought back to something that seemed to have happened a lifetime ago.

_Bella was walking past her father's office with her last box of belongings to unpack in her bedroom._

"_Bells, can you come here for a moment."_

"_What is it dad?" she asked as she came into the office._

_Bella had hoped that her father's disposition would have changed by now. Usually a new location had her father excited and happy, but after three days of being here he was still withdrawn and weary. It worried her, especially after the unexpected and hurried move from Jordan._

"_I have a favor to ask of you."_

"_Sure, dad."_

"_Can you get rid of this box for me."_

_Bella looked to where her father was pointing. In the middle of his desk sat a familiar small wooden box. Most of the time it was kept in her father's safe. She had seen small glimpses of it from time to time whenever her father had the safe open in her presence, but she had no idea what the box contained._

"_What's in there?"_

"_Some of my old journals, nothing too important," he replied solemnly. "Bury it out back somewhere, I don't want to know where."_

_She wanted to question her father as to why, but didn't have the heart to trouble him any further. _

_The relief in his face when she removed the box from his desk stunned her and within days her father delved back into his work as good as new, his personal research forgotten. _

Over the years Bella too, soon forgot about the box. Until now.

"I should have put two and two together. Once that box was buried he never went back to researching the tablets," Bella said after she recalled the incident to Carlisle and Edward.

"Do you have any idea why your father would want to get rid of his journals?" he asked Bella, already knowing the answer. By the looks of it they were too dangerous for them to keep, especially if Charles Swan was attempting to keep his daughter safe.

"I don't know. I was just glad that they were gone, I was beginning to get worried about him."

"Bella," Carlisle tried to be as tactful as possible, "Will you have any trouble locating where you buried the journals? Because once we're there, we may not have the luxury of time let alone the distraction of seeing…" he trailed off not wanting to upset her.

"I know exactly where the box is," she replied sadly, "And I don't want to stay any longer then you do."

Edward gave Bella's hand a squeeze for reassurance. He was rewarded with a small smile, before Bella's attention went back on the road.

"We're here," Bella stated a short time later.

Carlisle pulled up to the main gate. It was only then that he noticed the sign and tried not to view it as an omen.

Edward tried to keep his amusement to himself, "I thought you were kidding when you mentioned the name of the reserve."

"No," Bella said looking up to the sign above her that read _Hell's Gate, _"That's the name." It looked the same to her, but she knew better. Everything changed for her the night her father died and she could never go back to those happier times.

Carlisle kept the jeep running while Bella hopped out of the back seat. "I'll get the gate open."

Carlisle nodded, but called her back before she had a chance to approach the gate. "Listen Bella, don't tell him anything."

Bella tried to defend Emmett, but Carlisle stopped her before she was able to get a word in.

Carlisle didn't want to offend Bella. He wanted to protect her and was unsure if he could trust this Emmett McCarty or make sure if he was reliable. There were already too many lives at stake already. "I know you believe he's trustworthy, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him nor us. Got that?"

Bella nodded at Carlisle's command and when he was satisfied that she understood, he indicated for her to proceed and open the gate.

She banged on the guardhouse window, but after a few seconds realized it was empty. Emmett would have already gone to his cabin that was located a little up the reserve's road.

Bella shimmied her way through the largest opening of the gate. She knew where Emmett kept his spare set of keys and if the guardhouse was unlocked she could get the gate open and get over to the cabin.

Suddenly a loud shot was fired from the darkness of the reserve. The gunfire startled Bella and it caused her to fall forward to the ground. Her hands took most of the force from her fall on the dirt and rock ridden road. Pain shot through her hands as the jagged rocks pierced her palms.

"This is private property. You have to the count of ten before I'll start aiming," a large booming voice was heard from ahead. Bella recognized it as Emmett's.

She hadn't realized that Edward had come to her side the moment the shot was fire and was lifting her up from the ground.

"Come on," Edward pleaded trying to get her back to the safety of the jeep.

Carlisle watched on in fear. He cursed himself for not waiting until daylight when the reserve was open. By the glow of the headlights Carlisle saw Edward struggle with Bella and tried to pull her back to the gate. Only Carlisle was aware of the giant silhouette approaching Bella and Edward.

He reached over to the glove box in hopes to find some sort of defense weapon. To his dismay it was empty. He cursed himself again. Carlisle had never been so unprepared before.

The voice sounded again, closer this time, "You have three seconds, then I'll shoot."

"Emmett, your night vision is terrible. I doubt you'll be able to even hit your intended target," Bella called out as a last resort to calm Edward and prevent Emmett from taking aim.

Emmett finally entered the beam of light Edward and Bella were standing in. A large man in his early thirties appeared before them. Edward compared this mans stature to that of a grizzly bear. His initial urge was to block any of the grizzly's access to Bella.

"Bella what the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay away?" Emmett didn't wait for a reply, instead, he suspiciously looked over to Edward and then the jeep before setting his annoyed eyes back on Bella.

"They're friends," she exclaimed, "It's okay. Just open the gate and I'll explain."

Emmett was apprehensive, but did as he was asked. "There is nothing to explain because you shouldn't be here. You never listen to me," he scolded her as he opened the gate for Carlisle to drive the jeep through.

Emmett watched as Carlisle got out of the jeep and approached him. They eyed each other warily. Bella noticed this and got frustrated with the men in front of her, "Please, will you relax. They are friends of Aro."

"Then all of you should be in England with him," Emmett barked, "Bella, trust me when I say it's not safe for you to be here."

"Wouldn't happen to be those mercenaries back in Narok?" Carlisle asked. Joining their conversation alleviated some of the alarm Emmett displayed.

"That would be them." Emmett relaxed a little when he realized the man standing in front of him seemed to be aware of the danger. Maybe he knew what he was doing, he thought to himself, but either way Bella never should have come.

Carlisle extended his hand towards Emmett, "Carlisle Cullen. This is my son…"

"Edward," Edward finished his father's sentence and shook Emmett's hand.

Emmett nervously glanced around, he felt as though he was being watched. He had felt this way since he returned from Cairo when he thought he sent Bella away for good. Damn stubborn child is worse than her father, he mused. "Maybe we should take this inside," he told them, "Follow me."

"We'll need a first aid kit as well," Edward stated when he saw Bella wincing in pain. He was amazed by his need to protect her, even from minor cuts and scrapes. Never had he felt that way about a girl.

Emmett looked over his shoulder as he led the way. Bella was blowing on her hands, obviously hurt. "Your carelessness ceases to amaze me."

"Well if you weren't so trigger-happy I wouldn't be in this situation," Bella didn't hide her annoyance at Emmett's remark.

"Well, if you would've stayed in England. I wouldn't have to be trigger happy," was Emmett's comeback.

Bella smiled, "I missed you, Em."

"I missed you too, Bells," Emmett hugged Bella to his side, "Though you still shouldn't be here."

A small groan of exasperation was heard from Bella. Edward and Carlisle exchanged smirks at the way Bella and Emmett were bantering. They acted like siblings.

Seeing their interaction assured and Carlisle that Emmett McCarty was someone he could trust.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Emmett led the group into a small cabin that was stationed on the reserve. The cabin served a duel purpose. It was an office as well as Emmett's residence. There was a cot in one corner of the cabin and the next corner contained a small kitchen made complete with a wood-burning stove. The rest of the cabin was Emmett's office. Maps and shelves filled with books lined the walls. There were also a few cabinets that held guns and other supplies. In the center of the room was a table and a radio transmitter. Bella took a seat in one of the chairs. She spotted an empty whiskey bottle and frowned. Emmett hadn't had a drink in almost ten years.

Carlisle and Edward got accustomed to the room while Emmett fished out a first aid kit from one of the cabinets. He walked over to where Bella was sitting, but before he had a chance to tend to her wounds Edward quickly jumped in and took over.

At that point Emmett noticed the whiskey on the table and hoped Bella hadn't seen it, but the woeful look she gave him told him otherwise.

Struck with guilt he grabbed the bottle and quickly disposed of it. Thinking once it was out of sight it was out of mind. The last few weeks had been a nightmare for him and because of it he fell off the wagon. He promised himself to let Bella know that it was a onetime thing and he'd been sober since he drank from that bottle two weeks ago.

Although he was aware that Bella knew he had had a drinking problem. She was not aware of what had him take to drink in the first place. After the loss she went through he did not want to burden her with his.

It happened over twelve years ago. Before that fateful night he had a promising future with the love of his life, Rosalie Hale. They were planning on eloping in Niagara Falls, since her parents were opposed to their engagement. It would have gone off without a hitch if Rose hadn't told her best friend what they were planning, but he could not blame her for that. Every bride had a right to brag about the one they loved and their wedding day.

Once her best friend knew, her husband knew, and before the day was done, Rose's ex got wind of their elopement and he was not pleased. Royce believed that Emmett was just a fling in her life, a way to make him jealous and once Rose had made her point she would go pack to her intended, especially with the help of persuasive parents that absolutely adored Royce.

But the Hale's were blind to Royce's dark side, they were unaware how he had mistreated Rose, and Emmett vowed to protect her for the rest of his life. That was how much he cared for her and loved her.

They were to leave that night at midnight and would have left sooner if Rose hadn't had to work her final shift at the pub where she bar tended.

When she never arrived at their meeting point he began to worry. He even called the police, but all he got from them after he explained his situation was a 'perhaps she got cold feet, son'.

It was after three am when he received a phone call from the police department stating that they found an unidentified body that matched Rose's description. They asked Emmett to go to the coroners office to identify the body and to provide information of next of kin if it was indeed Rose.

His heart broke that instant. He prayed to god that Rose did in fact get cold feet. At that point he would have let her go in order to keep her safe and happy.

Whatever hopes he had were shattered when he saw her dead body laying on an autopsy table, and the rest of his soul was taken away when he learnt that she had suffered multiple rapes and severe head trauma. The coroner informed him that she would not have survived even if she were found immediately after the attack. At least she would not have died alone, Emmett thought to himself.

She was one tough cookie. She fought with all her might before that bastard got a piece of her. Enough to get a piece of him and pieces of his sick friends under her fingernails. Enough to provide DNA evidence to prosecute and send Royce to prison on a life sentence without parole, but that fight ended her life.

That night he left the coroner's office a shell of a man. All the good and love he had inside him died when Rose died. That night and every night after that he found his comfort in alcohol.

It wasn't until he met Charlie ten years ago in Australia, when his grief for his fiancé forced him to be as far away as possible from the incident. Charlie was the only one that understood his pain. He had lost his wife, Renee, a few years before. May they now rest in peace, together.

Charlie took a chance on him and hired him as a research assistant. He took Emmett under his wing and from that he gained a father figure as well as a kid sister.

When his work was done in Australia, he followed the Swans to Jordan, and then to Kenya where he currently lived. He had a plan to finish up what he was doing there and join his adoptive sister, the only family he had left, in England. Unfortunately, Bella's return to Kenya threw a monkey wrench in his plans.

"Is there any explanation to the mercenaries we saw in Narok?" Carlisle asked.

That one question brought Emmett back to the present and the cause for concern with the most important person currently in his life, Bella. "It's not just Narok. They are all over and have been stationed in these parts for almost two weeks. One group if even stationed at her house."

The mention of her house caused Bella's head to jerk up. Emmett looked over to her, apologizing in advance with his eyes.

"The mercenaries were placed there by James Banner," Emmett's eyes bore into Bella's. He hoped she could make the connection and wouldn't have to further elaborate on what he found out the last few days, but she sat completely unresponsive to what he was trying to say.

Carlisle and Edward already knew what he was alluding to. Emmett read it in their eyes as they glanced quickly towards each other.

"Bella, James is the man that's responsible for your father's murder."

She shook her head in shock, while Edward tried to stop her hands from shaking in order to finish bandaging them. "It can't be true," she cried.

Emmett confirmed it, "I'm sorry, Bella."

"Dad, that name, James Banner. Why does it sound familiar?"

"Do you know him?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "Know _of_ him. His reputation is enough to keep anyone away. He deals in valuables and antiquities in the black market—treasure hunter of sorts. There are plenty of stories over the years of how he has conned numerous people for millions to get what he wants," Carlisle wearily eyed Bella before he continued, "He's even known to kill."

"How do you know him?" Edward asked attempting to keep Bella in the there and now.

"He was a friend of my father's," Bella replied with a voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle's heart went out to her. He couldn't even fathom the type of betrayal she felt on hearing this news, but even still, there had to be a reason why James Banner killed her father. "Your dad might have been on to something if Banner went to all these extremes."

Emmett didn't know what Carlisle was referring to, but he did know one thing, "He's looking for you, Bella."

Bella's face paled even more from hearing that information. This couldn't be happening to her. She thought the world fell from beneath her when her father died. Now, she was being sucked into a black hole as well.

Carlisle took control of the situation when he saw Bella retreating into herself. He couldn't let that happen. They both needed answers and it wouldn't help if Bella couldn't keep her focus. "He's looking for information. Bella, we need to get to your house before he finds you. How far is it from here?"

"A few miles," Bella replied vacantly.

"You can't use the roads. Banner has them patrolled. I'm surprised you made it this far," Emmett stated.

Edward sat beside Bella soothing her, murmuring words of encouragement and support. Stay with us, he wordlessly urged, don't let him get to you. We'll do this together.

Whatever he had done, it worked. Bella gathered herself, straightening her back in defiance to the emotion that was trying to crush her, "We'll go through the reserve."

Carlisle was apprehensive to Bella's notion. "How far is that?"

"Seven miles on foot," Emmett replied, "It can be done, It has been done, but in the dark…" Emmett looked over to Bella, "Why do you need to go back there? What are you looking for?"

Bella couldn't meet Emmett's gaze, "I don't really know."

Emmett was hurt that Bella couldn't be honest with him, but didn't press her on it and believed what ever she was keeping quiet about was possibly for his protection.

Edward stood to lull the tension in the room, "What are we waiting for?"

All eyes were on him, surprised by his eagerness. Unaware that Edward only wanted to help Bella as quickly as possible and get her safely back to England, especially since Emmett confirmed that her life was in danger.

Carlisle wasn't impressed with Edward's heroics. It was that kind of arrogance that ended the lives of many decent men. "You two are staying here," he said with a tone of finality.

"What?" Edward couldn't even conceal his anger.

"You heard me," Carlisle matched his tone. He was willing to suffer Edward's resentment if it meant that no harm would come to him.

Bella shook her head and took her stance by walking over to Edward, "We'll be safer out there than here. Besides, I know the reserve and you'll need a guide."

Emmett confirmed what Carlisle was trying to deny. "Sorry, but Bella's right."

Carlisle conceded with a nod, much to his annoyance. "Fine," he said solemnly and offering Edward a reserved smile, "What are we waiting for?"

"Right then," Emmett brought everyone to attention with a clap of his hands, "Supplies," he announced and immediately went to work to prepare Bella, Edward and Carlisle for their journey.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

It was the dead of night. Carlisle, Edward, and Bella have been walking through the reserve for a few hours trailing one another. Their flashlights and stars were their only forms of light. They hadn't said much to each other after they set off from Emmett's. Bella had remained relatively quiet since she received the news that a trusted friend, James Banner, killed her father.

Carlisle wasn't too keen on the idea of having Edward and Bella go with him, but he knew they were right in being safer with him than at the reserve. At least he managed to control what type of weapons they would be carrying. Emmett provided the group with tranquilizer guns and extra darts and handed Carlisle a loaded Walther P99 handgun, the only real weapon among them.

He was aware that both Edward and Bella were capable of shooting and handling their own guns, but he wasn't going to take the risk in the middle of nowhere if there was to be some sort of misfire.

Little did Carlisle know that Emmett slipped Edward a combat knife for good measure when he prepared survival packs for them.

When Carlisle excused himself, Emmett instructed Edward to strap the knife to his thigh and cut a hole in his pocket for easy access. If they were by chance caught Edward would at least have a concealed weapon.

Carlisle was deep in thought as he led the way. He had never met James Banner, but he knew he was a sadistic bastard like Felix Hunter. How did James hide that fact from Bella and Charles Swan?

"Bella?" Carlisle called, breaking the silence. Bella picked up her pace and joined Carlisle. "How long did your father know Banner?" He felt awful for bringing up his name, but he needed answers so he could know what he was getting into.

"Three years," she replied. "I met Banner while he was here on safari. I introduced them."

That was why she was quiet, Carlisle mused to himself.

Bella blamed herself for her father's death. If she hadn't introduced them she wouldn't be in this situation. In fact, her father decided to move to England once he was done his research. He wanted to be close to his colleagues and give Bella an opportunity to go to school. It should have been under those circumstances that she met Edward and his family. Not like this.

She remembered the first day she met James. She was fifteen and was helping out at the reserve with safari bookings. He came in all smiles that morning and patiently waited for one of the guides to take him on the daylong tour. They spoke mildly and when he finally asked her if she should be in school, Bella explained to him that she was being home schooled, while her father conducted his research.

Bella should have known then that James was only using her for information, but she was too naïve to be remotely suspicious of all the questions he asked her about her father. Instead, she answered all of his questions with pride because that's how she felt about her father and his work. She should have known better.

It wasn't until a year later after James became friends with Charlie that she started to feel uncomfortable around him. He started looking at her in a way that made her feel very uncomfortable. To her, the glances he gave her at times were predatory, but since his actions were kind she summed up that it was only her imagination.

"Bella don't blame yourself. You're giving him the power by doing so," Carlisle said breaking her from reverie.

She looked over to him, his eyes were sympathetic and caring. Her father had given her a similar look whenever she felt upset. She would never see it again. "He took all the power the night he killed my dad," she said sadly.

Carlisle couldn't stand to see Bella carry so much guilt. It would eventually break her, like it almost broke him many years ago. "James Banner would have used anyone to meet your father. There is no one to blame. You're just a victim of circumstance."

Bella was aware that Carlisle was attempting to lift her guilt away, but she deserved to feel it. It was her fault. James may have killed him, but she led Charlie, albeit blindly, to slaughter. "Anyone else would have been better than his only daughter," she said angrily and picked up her pace to take the lead.

Edward was enjoying the view that lagging behind brought him. He had no qualms in relishing the movement of Bella's hips and the curve of her backside, but he did have issues with his father if he upset her. He watched them exchange a few words with each other, before Bella stormed off.

He jogged over to his father's side, "What happened?"

"Bella believes she is to blame."

"But she…" Edward was confused as to why.

"James used her and she played into his ploy. She'll see reason, eventually," Carlisle said with a hint of uncertainly.

"Eventually?"

"Edward, She carries a monumental burden and that burden is attached to memories of her father. Those memories will make it difficult to let go. She doesn't yet realize she can have one without the other."

Edward looked over to Bella then back to his father, knowing he was right, but vowing to help her.

Carlisle was always open with Edward and they talked about anything and everything. Except Carlisle's past prior to meeting his mother. He never knew much about it other than the fact it was painful. But he did know that whenever Carlisle spoke in these philosophical riddles he was referring to his past. A father's past that he would never be able to put together because he only received glimpses of a complex puzzle that happened a long time ago.

With a sigh he left his father's side to catch up to Bella and attempt to make her feel better.

With every moment they spent together, Edward fell into a deeper connection with Bella, and if she was going to carry that weight he was going to carry it with her. Telling her all the while that she could let go of the weight at any time until she finally heard him.

"Bella," Edward called as an inhuman laugh was heard from a near distance. Instantly everyone froze. Bella and Carlisle raised their tranquillizers, steadying themselves and searching for a target. Edward on the other hand pulled out the knife Emmett had planted on him.

"What the hell was that?"

"Hyenas," Carlisle replied and looked over to Edward holding the knife. "Where did you get that?"

"Emmett."

"It's just as well, but it won't do you any good. You have to wait until it's gnawing at your throat before you can kill it."

Edward smiled sheepishly, and put the knife away. It caused Bella to give out a little giggle.

The strange howl was heard again.

"They're scavengers. They won't do us any harm. Nether will the lions unless you trespass on their territory," Bella stated.

"What is their territory?" Edward asked.

"The reserve."

Edward looked over to his father before the two of them searched the darkness for prowling shadows.

"You coming?" Bella called out from the darkness. Edward and Carlisle hadn't noticed she was a few yards ahead of them, carrying on like it was an ordinary hike in the woods.

"Bella please stay close to us," Carlisle yelled, before catching up to her. They had come too far, learnt too much, for something to happen now.

A few hours later the stars in the sky began to fade as dawn approached. The three of them were tired from the nightlong walk, and being on constant guard for a wild animal didn't help matters.

Bella finally saw the end to their trek by a landmark that was near her home. "My house is just over that hill," She told Carlisle and Edward.

Carlisle instructed them to turn off their flashlights before they ascended the hill. He wasn't sure what was beyond it and he did not want to be spotted.

Fortunately, the top of the hill was covered with large boulders that obstructed the view from below and not from up top.

Bella was distraught by what she saw. Her house was completely burned to the ground. Nothing remained except for a few charred support beams. Beside the remains were two pitched army green tents and two jeeps parked nearby. Making it look like a conquered war zone.

"I knew it would be bad, but this… there's nothing left." She felt a hand cup her face and wipe a stray tear from her check. She looked up and saw Edward staring into her eyes. Wordlessly promising her that it would eventually be okay.

Carlisle was aware of the imminent danger they were in. He looked up at the sky. There wasn't much time left before the sky lightened with the morning. Eventually, they would be revealed to the armed guard that was perched beside a dying fire.

"Where did you bury your father's journals?" Carlisle asked.

"At the base of the tree," Bella pointed to a large squat tree at the bottom of the hill. The area was still out of view from the camp, but their route would make them visible targets. Carlisle could only hope that the man was too tired to properly stand guard.

"Stay low and keep quiet," Carlisle instructed. He left the shelter of the boulders first and quietly made his decent to the tree at the foot of the hill. Bella and Edward followed thereafter and were very careful not to make any noise.

They made the few yards from the top of the hill to the bottom undetected. The dim light had covered their descent.

Bella pointed to a rock. "The box is buried here," she whispered, "I marked it."

Carlisle nodded, "Bella, keep guard. Edward help me."

Edward helped Carlisle remove the rock from its place. The sun didn't bake the earth beneath the rock, and they were able to penetrate the ground easily with their hands.

Bella watched as the guard's head kept bobbing up and down as he struggled to keep awake. The sun was beginning to rise and it was casting a warm light over the landscape and the remains of her home. She was trying to make out the layout of the house when a dull hollow noise brought her attention back to Edward.

"I got something," Edward whispered.

Carlisle and Edward dug feverishly with their hands and Bella watched as the top of a small wooden box revealed itself.

"That's it," Bella said.

Carlisle pried the box loose from the earth before placing it next to Bella and opened it effortlessly. Edward and Bella watched as Carlisle went through the articles he found in the box. He picked up a small bundle of American bills and handed it over to Bella, "Your dad was looking out for you."

Bella looked at the money resting on her palm, "I don't understand?"

Carlisle skimmed through the first notebook as he answered Bella, "Maybe he was becoming aware of the situation. I only stopped research on the tablets because it was getting too dangerous and ended up publishing what I had. If your father had gotten further than my research… Well, that's probably why he got rid of his journals."

He found nothing in the first one and handed the book over to Edward for him to have a second glance at it.

"What am I looking for?" Edward asked.

"A clue," Carlisle replied vaguely .

Carlisle picked up another notebook in the box and blew away the dirt from the cover. By doing so he unintentionally sent the dust flying into Edward's face.

"Thanks, Dad!"

Carlisle looked up to see Edward fanning dust and debris from his face. "Sorry."

Carlisle began to skim through the second book and a smile started to spread on his face. "I don't believe this," he stated.

"What is it?" Edward asked looking up from the notebook he was currently reading.

Carlisle looked over to Bella, "It looks like your dad figured out where the tablets might be."

Bella was in shock, "So they exist?"

"Maybe. I don't know." He took his time to look through the notebook again. He was impressed by how thorough Charlie Swan was. The various notes, diagrams, and maps provided Carlisle with ample information as to where the tablets might be. He now had a renewed interest in finding these tablets. "I lost the trail for the tablets a year and a half after I started looking. After that, my search brought me near death every time I dug too deep. I gave up and concluded that it was in fact a myth, but this… this is incredible."

Carlisle was entrenched in the notebook, flipping between pages and back again. A small commotion was heard from the camp. The noise didn't faze Carlisle, but it did get Edward and Bella's attention.

"Look, Carlisle," Bella urged.

"Dad, they're coming out."

"Stay quiet, they're just waking up," Carlisle said without looking up. He was aware that they needed to get out of there soon, but for the time being they were safely hidden behind the tree. Trying to get away now would only get them spotted, so they needed to stay put.

Bella and Edward looked over to the camp. It appeared to them that Carlisle was right as eight mercenaries went about their morning routine.

Carlisle's eyes grew wide as he found the one thing he did not take into consideration when he was searching for the tablets himself. "I only took the Sumerian myth to mind," Carlisle said more to himself than to Edward and Bella. "Your dad looked at all the myths that held any similarity to the tablets. He realized that the myths are one in the same."

"So he picked up where you left off?" Edward inquired.

"Exactly. The Swahili have a legend of Emerald Tablets, with similar powers."

"None of this makes any sense," Bella shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was being told. "My dad was an anthropologist. I don't understand why he put so much effort into locating an ancient myth."

Carlisle gave Bella a small smile. He understood why Charlie was looking for them. "What was your dad's primary theory when it came to his work?"

"How Myths create customs and tradition."

He nodded, "And how was your dad's work ethic?"

"Obsessive at times," she replied, still not understanding where Carlisle was going with his questions.

"Bella, your dad was simply put on this path by accident with all the research he was doing and simply continued to follow it."

"It still doesn't make any sense."

"Your dad was a scholar, like I am. Things like this never make any sense."

"Carlisle? Edward?"

Bella looked up to them, pleading with her eyes, "If James killed my father for this insane theory. I want to find them before he has a chance. I don't want him to have he tablets if they do exist."

Carlisle smiled warmly at her. "Your dad mentions in his journals that they could have possibly ended up in the Indus Valley."

Edward knew where his father was going with that statement and tone. "Pakistan is only a stone's throw from Kenya."

"My point exactly," Carlisle stated and it earned a large smile from Bella.

"Thank you."

Carlisle got back to reading the journal. Trying to memorize various passages incase it got into the wrong hands. Besides, he thought to himself, it would still be a while before they were able to leave undetected.

Bella looked back over to the camp and noticed a mercenary carrying a large role of toilet paper. He was headed straight towards them. She managed to get Edwards attention.

"Dad we should go."

"In a minute."

"Carlisle we need to go."

Bella looked at the man from the corner of her eye while desperately trying to get Carlisle's attention. He was getting closer and their cover would soon be blown.

"Dad!"

"Edward! Keep your voice down. We're lucky that we haven't been caught yet and I'll be damned if anything happens to both of you."

Bella was furiously patting Carlisle's arm to get his attention as he scolded Edward, "Carlisle?" Bella's voice was strained and panicked. Edward and Carlisle were both unaware that their cover had been blown. The mercenary with the toilet paper was now hovering over them. Smiling down at what he had found.

Carlisle and Edward first noticed the shadow being cast by the early morning light, before looking up to stare at the same wicked grin that Bella was staring into with fear.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

They have been found, but Carlisle reacted quickly. Before the mercenary had a chance to call out to the others. Carlisle reached for the tranquilizer gun that was slug over Bella's shoulder and with one hand and shot him with a dart. The drug reaction was instant and the mercenary along with the toilet paper fell to the ground.

The noise of the rifle grabbed the attention of two other mercenaries nearby and they ran towards the spot where Carlisle, Edward and Bella hid. Aware that they would soon be found, Carlisle tucked the journal away in his pocket.

Panic ran through Edward. He was in these types of situations before, but never so out numbered, especially by skilled professional killers.

Carlisle had a contingency plan already devised, he turned to Bella and Edward, "You two run and get a jeep. I'll cover you."

With self-preservation kicked into high gear Bella and Edward followed his orders and immediately ran off to steal one of the jeeps.

Carlisle watched the men run towards him. He shot another dart at one of the men that had targeted Bella and Edward. Before the man was able to fire at them, the dart penetrated the mercenary in the arm and he fell to the ground paralyzed while the other mercenary ducked and took cover before firing off a round at Carlisle.

Carlisle's tranquillizer gun was empty and he didn't have any time to reload. He threw it aside and took out his handgun. He hated using guns, but at that moment, morality was unimportant. It was either kill or be killed. They were now in a battle for their lives.

Carlisle aimed and fired. The unexpected force of the unfamiliar gun caused him to miss. He ran behind a tree for protection before the other man had time to retaliate.

The gunfire attracted the attention of the remaining mercenaries in the camp. They ran towards the commotion with their semiautomatics raised prepared for combat.

Carlisle fired two more shots from behind a tree and managed to take down another mercenary as the others continued to fire at him. He counted five more men.

He looked over to where Bella and Edward were. Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief. As a result of the disorder Carlisle caused, Bella and Edward managed to get to the jeep unnoticed.

Bella tried to ignore all the shots that were being fired, but every time one sounded it caused her to freeze and cover. Edward pulled her along and kept low to the ground until they got to one of the parked jeeps.

He carefully opened the driver door and let Bella climb in first. She slid over to the passenger seat and Edward followed by slipping behind the wheel. He located the ignition, but there wasn't a key to be found and he didn't have the time to hotwire the jeep.

"Crap," Edward hissed.

Bella saw that the keys were missing and began searching the glove box. Just then she noticed something glimmer in the corner of her eye. She turned to look—it was the keys they were looking for, but the keys were held up by an intimidating, scarred faced mercenary that was giving her a missing toothed Cheshire cat grin.

For an instant she got scared and felt Edward's arm wrap around her and pull her towards him. Then the ugly bastard sparked something inside her when he had the audacity to jangle the keys in front of her face like she was some sort of pet.

The anger that she felt caused her to wickedly smile back and lean into Edward for support. She quickly lifted her foot and jabbed it at the mercenary's face. A loud crunch was heard when Bella's sole connected with his face. When he grabbed it and screamed in pain, he dropped the keys into the passenger seat.

Bella wasn't through with him. She wasn't going to let that man hurt her and Edward. She grabbed the tranquillizer gun from Edward and shot him in the neck at point blank range. He fell to the ground before he had a chance to react to the second assault.

Bella took the keys from her seat and passed them over to Edward who was staring at her dumbstruck, "Keys."

"Thanks," Edward replied. He was thrilled by how well Bella managed to handle herself under pressure. He also made a mental note not to get on her bad side.

Edward took the keys from her and fumbled a bit before he managed to put the right key into the ignition and started the jeep. Now he had to find his father. He spotted him at the other side of the camp out numbered by the gunfight. He noticed that Carlisle was nearing a road that would lead them back to town.

Carlisle was relieved to hear the rumble of the jeep's diesel engine. He scoped out the area and found that he was only a few yards away from a low ridge that dropped to a dirt road and led away from the camp. Knowing Edward, Carlisle anticipated that that would be his pick up point.

He decided to make a run for it and dodged a few stray bullets. Carlisle saw the jeep approach and continued his way towards the ridge.

He jumped and swung himself forward off the ridge and into the oncoming jeep. He hoped that he would make it when he twisted his body in mid jump to fire the last few shots from his gun. Killing one of the mercenaries.

The landing took away his breath, but he managed to fall into the back seat of the moving jeep before it sped away from the camp.

"Thanks for the lift," Carlisle quipped and wasted no time by loading a fresh magazine into his gun.

Edward was relieved to see his father safe when he saw him in the rearview mirror. "Where to?"

"Town, and step on it."

A sly grin spread across Edward's face, and he floored the jeep.

"Shouldn't we go back to the reserve?" Bella asked.

"I doubt it would be safe for us."

Bella's thoughts went to Emmett and her face pained. She should have put his safety into consideration earlier. They should have stuck together. If anything would happen to him…

"I'm sure Emmett is fine, Bella," Carlisle interrupted her thought process, "He's a resourceful man. We'll contact him when we get into town. Right now we need a safe place to hide."

She nodded and her eyes fell upon the side view mirror. She noticed a small disturbance in the road behind her through the dust cloud. Then she caught the outline of another jeep quickly approaching. It was the four remaining mercenaries.

"We got company," Bella yelled.

"Edward," Carlisle scolded, "Why didn't you disable the other jeep?" They had been in a car chases before, and if he taught Edward one thing when being chased, it was to make sure the pursuer didn't have a car.

"You didn't tell me to," Edward replied. He knew his father was right, but he didn't want to risk Bella's life for the fifteen seconds that it would take to puncture enough holes in the tires of the other jeep.

"Well common sense should have."

"I think we are past common sense, Dad."

Edward looked in the rearview mirror over to Carlisle, and as subtly as he could when Carlisle caught his glance, Edward indicated over to Bella with his eyes. Carlisle responded with a single nod.

The second jeep was closing in on them and a bullet ricocheted off their jeep.

"I think you're right!" Carlisle replied.

A second shot was fired from the mercenaries and it shattered the passenger side view mirror. Bella screamed.

"Stay low," Carlisle instructed.

Several more shots were fired and flew past their heads.

The mercenaries' jeep sped up and was now tailing them. Suddenly, it rear-ended their jeep. Edward swerved a few times before he managed to regain control.

Carlisle fired his gun at the pursuing jeep and injured one of the four mercenaries. The impact caused the driver of the jeep to swerve and fall behind for a moment. It was long enough to enable Carlisle to come up with a plan.

Edward looked in the rearview mirror. Their pursuers lagged behind, but for how long? He had the jeep in full gear and was going as fast as he could, but it would be inconceivable to think they would make it town with the jeep chasing them.

"Dad, I don't think we'll be able to out run them."

"I know."

The military jeep was on their tail again. Carlisle knew what he had to do in order to keep those bastards away from Edward and Bella.

"Edward, don't stop until you get to town. I'll find you. Understand?"

Edward nodded at his father's command, "Why? What are you-?"

"No time to explain. Just trust me," Carlisle stated.

Carlisle shifted in his seat in order to stand at the back of the jeep. He watched the other jeep approach and before the mercenaries had a chance to rear end them again he leapt from his jeep to theirs. Carlisle easily cleared the windshield and landed feet first into the front passenger and knocked him unconscious.

Bella watched on in horror unable to turn in her seat, "What is he doing?"

Edward glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Carlisle push a mercenary out of the jeep. He was familiar with his father's heroics, but was unsure of the impact it would have in this situation.

"It could be any ones guess, even his," he replied.

Carlisle dogged a punch as the mercenary behind the passenger seat stood up and went into battle with him in the attempt to throw him out. Carlisle was faster and stronger—he punched the mercenary square in his face and pushed him out onto the dirt road. To Carlisle's benefit, before the mercenary was removed from the vehicle he managed to disarm the man sitting beside him.

The driver of the jeep swerved a few time to get Carlisle out. Carlisle, in turn, gave the driver a swift kick to the face and punched him a few times. The driver loss control of the wheel and the jeep veered all over. Carlisle was almost knocked out. As a last resort to take control of the jeep Carlisle used the dashboard and backrest as leverage to push the driver out and swung himself into the driver's seat.

The disarmed mercenary that sat behind Carlisle took a few swings at him before placing Carlisle in a strangle hold. He struggled to break free, but no avail. He veered left and then right, but the mercenary still had a firm hold around his neck.

Carlisle began to see small white dots in front of his eyes. His oxygen was depleting and it was only a matter of time before he passed out. He had one more trick up his sleeve before he would call defeat.

Carlisle grabbed a firm hold of the steering wheel and slammed on the breaks. The mercenary went forward, through the windshield and past the jeep. He breathed a sigh of relief and grinned ear to ear, impressed that the older professor still had that much fight left on him.

Although Edward glanced back and saw that his dad had taken over the other jeep, he refused to slow down. Anything and Anyone could jump out onto the road and the entire process of being chased would happen again.

Bella looked on in amazement as she saw Carlisle get out of the car to move the body that blocked the jeep's way on the narrow road. "How does your dad do that?"

"I still haven't figured that one out," he stated honestly.

Bella looked over at the speedometer and noticed how fast Edward was going. Sure they might have survived a car chase with armed men, but the joke was on them. They would be killed from going too fast after the chase. The stretch of road they were driving on was notorious for causing fatal car accidents.

"Edward, slow down your going too fast."

Edward smiled at Bella, and assure her he had good control of the jeep, "Relax, Bella."

Bella's eyes widened in fear as she saw a slight curve in the road ahead of them. "You, don't understand. There's a sharp turn after…"

Bella's words of warning came to late. The slight curve in the dirt road soon revealed a hairpin turn. Edward turned the corner to quickly. Instead of slamming on the breaks and risk locking them, which would result by possibly driving off the road and flipping over, he pushed the gearshift into neutral.

"Hang on," Edward yelled.

The steady incline slowed the jeep enough to take the turn, but it was still fast and the jeep leaned to one side when Edward approached it. The jeep took the turn on only two wheels, when it cleared the turn it fell back onto all its wheels again.

Edward stopped the jeep and started laughing in amazement, "Holy shit! Did you see that?"

Bella wasn't amused, she was angry and begun hitting him, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Hey watch it," he said as he grabbed her arms to prevent any further blows."

"Don't you ever do that again," Bella screamed, "You almost got us killed.

"I had it under control."

Bella glared at Edward and hit him again, "Stupid!"

"Okay, okay," he chuckled defeatedly.

Satisfied with his reply, Bella looked back, "I don't see your dad."

Edward tried not to worry and repeated his dad's words, hoping for the best, "He'll catch up once we get to town."

He started the jeep up again and followed the road. This time he was more cautious of what laid ahead.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Edward made sure to remain visible to civilians when he drove back into Narok. He doubted that the mercenaries would try to attack them in public and in the light of day.

When they approached the main intersection, Edward noticed that there weren't any military jeeps or mercenaries milling about like the day prior. He had a feeling that it was too good to be true. Like any good villains, the mercenaries were smart enough to hid in the woodwork and retaliate when their opponents guards were down.

Bella looked around town and a chill went down her spine. It was oddly quiet. Usually, it was much busier than it was now. The locals were very few and far between and she knew that today was market day. The only people that crowded the streets were tourist and they were oblivious to what could happen.

She had concerns for her and Edward's safety, but she kept quiet. Too much had happened already and she was afraid to tempt fate if she vocalized that something was wrong.

Edward parked the jeep on the main road where he had seen the most people. The only thing to do now was to hide and hope that Carlisle would be able find them.

He cut the engine and turned around to get their packs from the back seat.

When Edward turned he failed to notice what Bella saw. She froze instantly when six mercenaries stealthy approached the jeep. She didn't make a sound as one of them held a semiautomatic at her and indicated to remain quiet.

Edward was still digging around in the back seat, trying to stuff the contents that had fallen out during their driving adventure back into their packs.

"We should ditch the jeep before…" he trailed of as he looked over his shoulder, and found Bella frozen in her seat with her arms up in surrender. He cursed himself silently as he took in the sudden appearance of half a dozen mercenaries that surrounded the jeep with their guns raised and pointed at them. He sighed heavily, "…Before they catch on."

Edward tried to reach for the ignition in hopes to escape, but it was too late. A mercenary opened the driver door and drove the butt end of his semiautomatic into Edward's stomach. Both Edward and Bella released an audible gasp as they were dragged out of the jeep.

There was no escape for them. Edward could now only hope that his father was safe, for Carlisle would be the only one to get them out of this situation.

Unbeknownst to Edward, Carlisle was safe. He was discreetly walking around town looking for him and Bella. He had ditched the jeep a few miles after he had lost contact with Edward. He finagled a local (the local really finagled him) into borrowing a dirt bike to make up for lost time.

Carlisle got to town before them. He used footpaths created by local farmers that got them to town. He finally found Edward and Bella, only to see that they were being roughly led away from the jeep by yet another group of mercenaries.

"Shit," Carlisle spat. That was not supposed to happen. They were being taken as prisoners and the only thing he was able to do was to trust Edward to play the situation properly in order to prolong their lives. He needed that time to rescue them and had to have faith that Edward wouldn't play the hero to Bella. That would definitely put their lives at risk.

Carlisle remained hidden away from the group while he watched Edward and Bella being escorted to a nearby military truck.

Bella hesitated when she saw the massive army green truck that she was being led to. She knew that once she stepped foot onto it her world would change—it would cease to exist because both her and Edward would be slaughtered once James got what he wanted from them.

The slight hesitancy in her step caused one of the mercenaries to forcefully push her forward. She landed hard on the ground with a strangled cry.

The mercenary was about to club her on her back with the end of his semiautomatic, but Edward quickly flung himself forward to shield her, which caused him to be on the receiving end when the butt of the rifle connected with his shoulder blade.

The sharp pain knocked the air out of him but he refused to cry out from it even though it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. He braced himself for another blow, but it never came. Instead, another mercenary, who appeared to be their leader, called out to the one that attacked them.

"Les partir seul. Il veut l'indemne et vivant," the leader said in French.

Edward only knew a few words and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard and understood the leader's last word 'vivant'—they were meant to be taken alive. He smoothed Bella's hair to reassure her that they would be okay for the time being, and when she looked up at him from her huddled form, Edward flashed her a small smile.

But the smile was short lived as they were abruptly pulled up to stand.

The two mercenaries spoke to each other in separate languages. Edward found it odd to hear one talk in French only to be answered by the other one in Russian.

Finally the leader turned to Edward, "Where is the older man that was with you?"

"He got lost," Edward replied sarcastically. He braced himself for another possible blow, but it never came. Even if it had, he wouldn't have talked. For the time being Edward knew that his father was not captured and wouldn't go into further details about his possible whereabouts.

Completely ignoring Edward's tone, the leader looked around the streets to see if he could spot some loitering figure hiding somewhere. He turned to the Russian and this time spoke in English to make sure that Edward and Bella understood their course of action.

"The third one can't be far. Start a hunt."

"Da, Kapitan," the Russian replied.

A few mercenaries dispersed on the command of the Russian and scattered throughout the town looking for Carlisle.

Carlisle noticed and quickly ducked into a tour office in order to avoid being spotted.

He almost had a small stroke when he witnessed Edward being beaten when he was down. He immediately thought of Esme and what her reaction would be is she learnt that Edward was killed while under his watch. He quickly told himself that that would never happen.

The spectacle of Bella and Edward's predicament with the mercenaries attracted a small group of unsuspecting tourists and began snapping photos of Edward and Bella.

Edward had an urge to call out to the group, to beg them to help, but he knew it would only put them in greater danger. For all he knew it was Bella that James wanted to keep alive and Edward was a liability. He shuttered to think what James would do to her if he wouldn't be there.

"You'd think they'd help us instead of taking pictures," he hissed to Bella, annoyed by the tourists' ignorance.

"Why would they want to help a prisoner?" Bella replied defeatedly, "They can't tell the difference between a solider and a mercenary. Those who can are smart enough to stay away."

A mercenary shoved the barrel of his gun into Bella's back and motioned her to keep moving towards the military truck. She vowed one thing before she stepped into the back. Dead or alive, Bella would have some sort of revenge on James Banner.

Carlisle watched from the window as a dozen or so mercenaries followed Bella and Edward inside the truck. With precious cargo onboard, he needed to find away to follow it. He scoured the street from his hiding place and spied a livestock truck being prepared to leave.

That was his only way out of town and hoped that the truck would be going in the same direction as the one that Edward and Bella were on.

He casually stepped out of the tour office with a map in hand acting every bit as a tourist in hopes to be overlooked by the mercenaries. It seemed to work as one passed right by him and failed to notice him.

Carlisle sensed that the livestock truck would soon be leaving and he quickened his pace to catch up to it before it did. Going unnoticed, he stowed himself away in the back with a dozen goats before the truck sped away. He smiled to himself when he noticed that he was going in the same direction that Bella and Edward went in and that the mercenaries left behind searching for him hadn't spotted him.

Edward and Bella had been traveling in the back of the truck for what seemed like hours. They were not tied up, but they dared not move on the account of the armed men surrounded them. The only sound made was the clatter of the truck as it drove along the dirt road. No one spoke, made eye contact, or acknowledged the presence of Edward and Bella.

Bella stared at one of the mercenaries with a rifle in his hands. He looked about sixteen years old.

"Do you think they'll kill us?" she whispered to Edward.

"Only it their employer doesn't need us anymore," he replied solemnly.

"Or if that kid becomes trigger happy."

Edward looked over to where Bella indicated. The coldness in the sixteen year olds mercenary's eyes resonated in him like it did in Bella.

The truck lurched to a stop. Bella and Edward became more fearful of their situation when the mercenaries move out of the truck.

They looked to each other in the empty truck, scared to think what would happen next.

A man in his mid-thirties with blond hair tied back at the base of his neck stepped onto the truck. He looked attractive and charismatic, but was truly a sadistic monster, even though monster would be an understatement. Bella recognized him immediately—James Banner.

He gave them a friendly Cheshire smile as he approached them. James was followed in by a man known to Bella as Demetri. She had known him as James' business associate, but only now realized that he was his main henchman.

Demetri was a little older than James, and bigger. He looked like he hadn't smiled since childhood because of the permanent scowl he had on face. He always made Bella's blood run cold—James may have masked previously who he really was, but Demetri always looked cold and calculating.

James crouched down to Bella's level and studied her for a moment with a smirk plastered on his face. "Bella, Bella, Bella. I knew you'd come back."

"James," Bella whimpered, still unable to believe that it was his doing alone that destroyed the world she'd come to know and love.

"I know," he nodded in sympathy at what she thought of him, "But it had to be this way. Unfortunately your father complicated things by remaining silent, and you were nowhere in sight to use as leverage. I promise it would have been quick and painless if you just stayed home like you were supposed to. Instead, your after-hours escapade caused your dad to suffer a torturous inferno." His lips curled into a wicked grin before he continued, "I still remember his final excruciating screams when the fire devoured him."

Tears welled in Bella's eyes from James recount. Edward was in utter disbelief at James' cruelty towards her.

"My dad trusted you!" Bella cried out, unable to hide her emotions anymore.

James got up and waved her comment away, "Yeah yeah, we'll have a heart to heart later, just give me your father's journals."

Bella wiped her eyes and smiled up at him in order to spite him.

Edward answered for her, "We don't have them."

James was a man of very little patience. And most importantly, he didn't like to be trifled with. He stepped forward and picked Bella up by her neck. He caressed her face fondly before he slammed her against the wall of the truck and choked her with one hand.

Bella cried out in pain. She clawed at his hand in order to loosen his grip, but it's no use, he only squeezed harder.

"This is imperative," James growled, "Stop screwing around and give me the journals!"

Edward panicked at the sight of Bella, her face was beginning to turn violet and it would be a matter of time before she passed out.

"Let her go! We don't have them!" Edward yelled.

James was so entranced with the suffering displayed on Bella's face that he'd wholly forgotten about his other prisoner. He looked over to Edward and cocked his head to the side in curiosity, "Who has them?" James bared his teeth, "I'll break her neck!" he spat for a quicker answer.

Bella felt the pressure increase. The only thing she could hear was the beating of her heart, everything else became muffled and James' face was darkening into a shadow.

"Professor Carlisle Cullen!" Edward yelled. He hoped that saying his father's title and full name would lead James to believe that Edward was impartial.

James immediately dropped his hand from Bella's throat. She crashed to the ground struggling to catch her breath. Edward crawled over and protectively put his arm around her as Bella continued to gasp.

James was pleased by Edward's answer, but in any case turned to Demetri for confirmation, who had been standing quietly behind James during their exchange and amused the entire time.

"We have identified a third man to be with them," Demetri stated, "We were unable to find him when they returned to Narok, after they infiltrated the camp."

James nodded at the information. "Carlisle Cullen," he mused. "I'm surprised it had taken this long for our paths to cross."

"We have men searching Narok as we speak," Demetri added in assurance.

"Call them off. It's a waste of manpower. He'll find us, we have what Cullen wants—we have his son and his son's precious little girlfriend." James evilly smiled down at Bella and Edward.

Edward and Bella looked at him in shock at the amount of information he already knew. How in the world did he know that Carlisle was Edward's father?

James chuckled at their reaction. "I know everything about my potential enemies, Mr. E. A. Cullen of Oxford, England. Tell me, how are you doing in school. Third year Archaeology? Am I right?"

Edward looked at him, his mouth agape.

"It's my job to know everything. I need to stay ahead of the game to get what I want." James intently stared at Bella when he spoke his last sentence, instantly causing her to shutter.

He laughed hard, "As for the relationship between you two—well, the sexual tension could be sensed from miles away. A rather shame I should say. I never thought he would be your type Bella.

Edward was appalled by the perversion James displayed towards Bella. He believed it was a scare tactic on his end to get what he wanted, but the possessive glint in James' eyes whenever he looked at her told him otherwise.

James crouched down again to Bella's eye level and lifted her chin up towards him. "Now, Bells," he cooed, "Be a doll and tell me where you were going."

She tried to recoil from his touch, but his grasp was too firm. She knew better than to tell the truth, but she couldn't think of anything plausible to answer with. "I don't-"

James cut her off, "Bring him!" he shouted to no one in particular.

Bella yelped as Demetri quickly stepped away to the entrance of the truck and called for someone. Moments later a mercenary entered with a beaten and tied up Emmett who was being pushed forward with the barrel of a rifle.

Tears sprung into her eyes when Emmett greeted her with a small smile of relief. He wasn't supposed to get involved, she thought. He was supposed to stay safe, not get caught up in her mess.

James, with the wave of his hand had the mercenary bring Emmett to his knees in front of them, execution style. Demetri came up behind Emmett and pointed a gun at the back of his head.

"We'll try this again. Where were you going Bella?" James deadpanned.

Bella had no choice in the matter. She closed her eyes unsure if James would follow through with his threat when she told him the truth, "Pakistan—the Indus Valley."

She braced herself for the sound of a pop from the gun, but nothing happened. Instead, she felt James lightly pat her cheek for being forthcoming.

"Good girl, Bella. That wasn't so hard now was it? If only your father was that cooperative."

Bella had enough of James and his sick games. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of taunting her. Bella opened her eyes and glared at him, "You sadistic bastard!"

Her outburst earned her a firm backhanded slap across her face from James, and it left a small gash on her cheek caused by his ring.

Before she could react, James caught her face and ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "Your pretty little mouth could be used for a lot of things, but cussing me out is not one of them. So, watch it if you know what's good for you, Bella."

He quickly let go and stood up. "Now gentlemen," he said to Edward and Emmett, "If you could please excuse me, I have some business to attend to. And Bella, I haven't forgotten about out heart to heart. I'll be sure to arrange a private meeting for the both of us later."

Bella looked at him in horror and he sneered at her before walking over to Demetri.

"Prepare the planes," James told him, "I want to leave the moment we're ready. Make sure you tie them up—they're coming with us. And keep an eye out for Cullen."

James was all too aware of Carlisle's reputation and he'd be damned if Carlisle would foil his plans. James worked on this for far too long to let go of his potential find of the millennium. Those tablets would be his.

James left, ensuring Demetri with his orders.

"What are you waiting for?" Demetri yelled at the mercenary that brought Emmett in, "Tie them up!"

Demetri quickly left Edward, Bella, and Emmett in the mercenary's care in order to catch up to James.

Bella's arms were roughly yanked behind her back when she looked over to Emmett. "Emmett, I'm sorry," she cried, as her wrists were bound, "This is my fault, I didn't mean to get you involved in this."

Emmett looked at her pointedly, "No one is to blame here, Bella."

Bella shook her head, while a few tears escaped, "Edward, James knows that your dad will follow us. He's expecting him."

"It doesn't mean he'll catch him."

"I really hope you are right," Bella replied unsure whether or not to take his word.

Edward heard the doubt in Bella's voice when it was his turn to have his wrist bound behind his back.

He was not optimistic about their survival either. This situation wasn't going to end well for them. Edward only hoped that his father would be safe and that whatever future awaited them was quick and painless, but he doubted that James would be so merciful.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Edward, Bella and Emmett were pulled from the back of the truck, they realized that they had arrived on a massive make shift military base complete with a landing strip.

Apprehension struck all three of them when they noticed a cargo plane being loaded. They knew it was very probable that if they stepped foot on that plane Carlisle would never be able to find them.

Edward quickly dismissed that notion. From the little that he knew about James, he had a feeling he liked to play games. And this was a game and they were the bait.

"Where do you think he's taking us?" Bella asked as they were pushed hurriedly along to the plane.

"Pakistan, where he plans on luring my father into the middle of nowhere and steal the journals from him. We can't let that happen, Bella."

"Wh-why?"

Edward was deep in thought trying to foresee all the possible courses of action James might want to take. In the end it didn't matter because the minute James had his hands on Charlie Swan's Journals, all four of them would be executed.

"Bella, listen to me," Edward whispered, hoping that the mercenary leading them wouldn't overhear. "Any chance we have to get off that plane, even if it's in the air, we take it. Do you understand?" he asked seriously.

Bella found it difficult to swallow let alone talk and simply nodded her head.

"Keep an eye on me and follow any signal I may give you."

She nodded again.

"Good. Now to tell Emmett."

Both of them looked back and saw that Emmett was walking behind them two yards away with another mercenary. Edward had a plan to get to him.

"Bella, keep on walking no matter what."

She got really nervous. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, nothing drastic," he replied.

Before she knew it, Edward had tripped himself and he stumbled to the ground. Bella kept walking like she was told.

Edward's simple little plan worked. With Bella still walking forward their guard had to go on with her and left Emmett's guard to pick him up off the ground. He did earn a swift kick to the gut before the guard pulled him up, but he was now walking side by side with Emmett.

He repeated what he told Bella, and Emmett was relieved to know that they were on the same page when it came to escape.

"All we need is two parachutes. That would be enough for the three of us." Emmett stated. "But our window of opportunity is very small if they fly primarily over water."

Edward nodded.

Little did they know that such a drastic escape wasn't really necessary. Edward's father was hiding on the other side of the airstrip devising a plan of attack and rescue.

Sheltered by a mound of ruble near the airstrip, Carlisle watched as his son, along with Bella and Emmett, boarded the plane. He had to get to them before it took off.

The Cargo plane that held Edward was on the other side of the runway. Beside it stood a small private jet, Carlisle could only assume that James Banner was already on it.

Large crates and other supplies were stacked around the perimeter of the tarmac. Mercenaries stood guard at various points slowly pacing back and forth in their designated areas.

Carlisle knew that it would be a difficult to infiltrate the area on his own, but he had no choice. He moved forward staying low and hid behind a large stack of crates a few yards in front of him.

There, he had a better visual of the base. He noticed that there was a lot of movement around the tarmac, but very little around and between the two planes. Perhaps that would work to his advantage. He just needed to find the most concealing and direct route to the cargo plane. But there wasn't any. The long stretch of runway was cleared of any trucks and mercenaries.

Carlisle quickly scoped out his surroundings, looking for a way to get to the cargo plane. Even a jeep would do, he thought to himself. Suddenly, something caught his eye. The stack of crates he hid behind had their lids already pried open. He looked into one of the smaller ones and found hand grenades.

Carlisle grabbed as many grenades as he could carry, stuffing them haphazardly in to his pockets and under his arms. He prayed that the pins wouldn't catch on each other and detonate in mid-run.

Counting to three and waiting until most of the mercenaries patrolling had their backs to Carlisle, he made a run for the cargo plane.

Before they had a chance to notice, Carlisle had thrown two grenades in one direction. Eventually the mercenaries noticed him, but it was too late for them to do anything as two sizable explosions sounded. Instead of firing at their target, they ducked and covered.

Carlisle threw another two grenades in the opposite direction before anyone had a chance to recover and seconds later two more explosions occurred. Some of the mercenaries met an unfortunate fate, while others were shell shocked and confused as to what happened.

Carlisle was yards away from the plane and he was confident that he would make it.

Edward, Bella, and Emmett heard all blasts and shouting outside. Only Edward new what it meant and grinned widely. His dad was out there trying to rescue them.

James stepped out of the private plane to investigate the commotion. He was furious when he saw Carlisle making a mad dash towards the cargo plane. He looked on as Carlisle threw another grenade towards some crates. This time the damage was more severe because the crates contained ammunition. Several large explosions were set off and the mercenaries could only retreat from the flames.

James was livid that his men cowered from the attacks of one man.

James, raised his fist yelling, "You fools! Stop him! He's getting on the plane.

But it was too late. Carlisle ran through the cargo hold, gun at the ready.

Edwards, Bella, and Emmett were tied up and guarded by two mercenaries when Carlisle spotted them. One of the mercenaries pointed his gun at him, but Carlisle was ready and fired the first shot. The mercenary fell to the ground dead.

Before the second mercenary could retaliate, Edward tripped him with his foot and Carlisle attacked and disarmed him. The mercenary got up and stumbled forward. Carlisle planned on letting him go, but when he turned around, Edward called out in warning. Before the mercenary had a chance to attack him, Carlisle clubbed him with the handle and the mercenary was rendered unconscious.

Carlisle regained his footing when the engines started and the plane lurched forward.

Carlisle noticed a few mercenaries approaching the cargo hold. He ran over to the switch and closed the hold before they were able to board.

The plane started moving slowly and, as the plane turned, the scene of destruction that Carlisle had caused was revealed to Edward through one of the small windows. "You did that?" he asked his father completely bewildered.

Edward got no response from Carlisle. Instead, he rushed passed him to the front of the plane.

"Sit tight." Was all he said as he disappeared into the cockpit.

"That won't be a problem," Edward called out behind him still bounded in his restraints.

A pilot and copilot sat at the controls preparing for takeoff when Carlisle burst through the door. He clubbed the pilot on the head with his gun and the pilot slumped forward in his seat. The copilot tried to pounce on Carlisle, but Carlisle simply pointed his gun at him. "What will it be?" Carlisle nodded toward the cockpit door and then at his gun.

Deciding for the safer course of action, the copilot opened the door and jumped out.

"I thought so," Carlisle said and quickly closed the door.

Pleased with himself, Carlisle sat himself in the vacant seat and resumed the takeoff as best he could.

Within minutes he had the plane off the ground and it steadily rose higher and higher into the sky.

Standing with Demetri, James watched his cargo plane take flight with his prisoners on board. Despite the destruction, he remained calm and in good humor.

"Sir, Why did you let them get away?" Demetri asked.

"All part of the game, Demetri," James replied. "We know where they're going. So, let them find the tablets for us. When they do, that's when we'll kill them."

Demetri smiled at James' plan. He knew that Bella would be left for James, but he hoped to finish the rest off himself.

Carlisle was clear of the military base and everyone was safe for the time being. Edward came in a short time later.

"Hey, Dad."

Edward casually pushed the limp pilot body out of the seat and took his place as though it were an everyday occurrence.

"No more getting yourself kidnapped, Edward. I'm getting too old for these kind of things," Carlisle scolded.

"You old? Never!" Edward replied in jest, trying to lighten the mood, "You don't look a day over thirty-five."

Carlisle wasn't amused and looked over to Edward sternly.

Edward rolled his eyes, but answered his father as sincerely as possible, "I promise I will never get myself kidnapped again."

"Good," Carlisle said. "Now take the wheel."

Edward apprehensively grabbed the yoke and Carlisle immediately let go and got out of his seat.

"Dad, I don't know how to fly a plane," Edward said, unable to hide the rising panic in his voice.

Carlisle smirked, "You're already doing it, son."

Edwards face paled at the realization and gripped the yoke tighter.

"Edward," Carlisle assured, "We're fine on gas and the plane is the air. Nothing is going to happen. Just keep it straight with the horizon or with this line here," he points to a gauge before he continued, "And make sure we stay at ten thousand feet," he pointed to another gauge, "That one will tell you how high we are. Call me if you get some sort of radio signal." Carlisle placed a head set on him and gave Edward an encouraging pat on the back. "I trust you," Carlisle stated, and left the cockpit with a terrified Edward at the controls.

When Carlisle returned to the rear of the plane, he found Emmett free from his restraints and was occupied carefully untying Bella's rope burned wrists.

"You two okay?" Carlisle asked.

"I've been through worse," Emmett answered, recalling his capture.

Bella was in a slight state of shock and hadn't replied. Carlisle took notice, "Are you okay, Bella," he asked softly.

Bella nodded her head absentmindedly, her reaction left Carlisle hesitant to leave her alone, but he needed to get a few things taken care of. He was pleased that Emmett was on the same page and had already gathered the excess rope and started tying up the unconscious mercenary.

"How are you doing, Edward?" Carlisle called out while he helped

Emmett.

"We're still in the air," Edward shouted out, "but I'm really freaking out here right now. Any time you want to take over it would be much appreciated!"

Emmett chuckled, "I'll take over for him."

"You fly?"

"Last ten years of my life," Emmett replied, "Part of my job description for working on the reserve. You wouldn't believe the amount of hikers that wander off from the tour groups.

"Is there anyone left in the pit to tie up?"

"One more," Carlisle answered, "Have Edward do it."

"Yes, Sir," Emmett replied and went off into the cockpit.

"Finally," Carlisle muttered under his breath, "an experienced pilot." He recalled the simulated flight lessons Esme purchased for his birthday a few years ago. That was the only way he knew how to take the plane off the ground.

Just as he finished tying up the mercenary, Edward joined him and Bella.

"Dad, Don't ever put me on the spot like that again," he snapped.

"Sorry, Edward," Carlisle sincerely replied, "Sometimes there is no other way."

Edward accepted his apology with a nod and then glanced over to Bella. She still hadn't moved from her spot.

Carlisle noticed as well, "Is she going to be okay?"

Edward quickly shrugged and went to Bella, remembering how James had threatened her.

"What happened to her?" Carlisle asked as his thoughts started to veer towards the worse.

Edward shook his head at the memory of what she had to endure, and silently assured his father that whatever he threatened never came to pass.

Carlisle kneeled down in front of Bella. She flinched slightly when Carlisle hovered over her. It reminded her of James and she huddled closer to Edward for protection. Carlisle ignored her reaction and examined the rope burn on her wrists and the cut on her face.

"Bella, you're safe now. We won't let him hurt you." Carlisle stated.

Bella nodded her reply.

"They don't look too deep," Carlisle continued, "Once we land, I'll bandage them up." Carlisle put his hand on Bella's shoulder as reassurance, "You'll be okay."

Bella leaned further into Edward and his gripped tightened around her. Unconsciously, Edward kissed Bella on the top of her head.

That one act of assured security allowed her to come out of her shell. "I barely recognized him," she whispered.

"That's what greed does to man," Carlisle replied.

Suddenly Edward realized that he forgot to tell his dad one vital piece of information about James Banner.

"Dad, they know where we're going," Edward stated.

Carlisle looked at Edward, an expression of uneasiness crossed his face from the news he had received.

**Will they be able to land the plane?**

**Will there be a snake attack?**

**Will readers get an impromptu archaeology lecture from Carlisle?**

**Find out next time when **_**Law of Superposition**_** returns with Chapter 11!**

**Until then… Leave a review**


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Emmett was getting nervous as the plane got closer to Pakistan. Not only were they entering Pakistani air space without any authorization, but they were flying a hijacked cargo plane, that more than likely contained enough weapons to sell on the black market that would land their asses in jail for numerous international law violations.

He was thinking about how he would live out the rest of his years in a foreign prison when a voice came through his headset, warning that they were flying out of international air space and to identify themselves.

Emmett immediately called for Carlisle and explained the situation. He was shocked to see that Carlisle remained calm as he picked up the spare aviation headset and started communications with Air Traffic Control.

"ATC this is C-FABC inbound to you from Narok, Kenya. Request joining information to FOB, Northern Pullout Range," Carlisle said into the headset with ease.

Emmett managed to understand what he was saying as he listened through his headset, but he knew there was no way in hell that ATC would let them land on a Canadian military base.

"Copy that C-FABC. Request PPR for landing."

This wasn't going to work, Emmett thought to himself. They need a prior permission request for landing. They had no PPR. Carlisle was playing with fire. If at any point ATC caught on that he was bluffing…

Carlisle's voice interrupted his train of thought. "ATC, PPR is Charlie, Uniform, Two, Lima, Echo, November."

"Copy that C-FABC. Hold for authorization."

The radio went dead. Emmett thought for sure that they caught on to the lie. He looked at Carlisle apprehensively who was smiling and relaxed. It was taking too long for ATC to respond. He was now starting doubt whether or not they would be even able to land.

Emmett startled when Air Traffic Control came back on the radio, "C-FACB, PPR granted."

Emmett did a double take when he heard the word 'granted' come in through his headset and breathed out in relief.

Air Traffic Control Continued, "C-FABC, request radio frequency change to One, Two, Five, Dash, Four, Niner."

"Roger that," Carlisle replied and indicated to Emmett to change the radio frequency.

Carlisle knew what he was doing from the beginning and tried to repress a laugh after seeing Emmett's expression. He should had known by now that he would never risk Edward's and for that matter Emmett's or Bella's life.

Carlisle sat back and waited to hear an old friend's familiar voice.

Finally, after a few turns of the dial by Emmett a gruff and friendly voice came over the radio, "Well I'll be damned, if it isn't the good old doctor."

"I'm not that old General Peters," Carlisle chuckled.

"If you're old enough to have grandkids, then your considered old. How old is your son now? 19? 20? And for Christ's sake, Cullen, call me Bill. "

Carlisle cringed when he thought of Edward and Bella in the back. He had given Edward an abridge version of the sex talk in junior school followed by an unabridged version in high school. He knew that Edward wasn't a virgin, but he trusted his son to play it safe. That was before he met Bella. He had never seen Edward attach himself like that to a girl. It reminded Carlisle of him and Esme when they first met. When they got back to England, Carlisle made a mental note to have the marriage and family talk. Surely, in the meantime, they wouldn't be producing grandkids anytime soon.

Bill brought him out of his thoughts.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"You know, the usual. Rescued my son from kidnappers, hijacked a plane full off arms, broke at least four major International air space laws, while searching for some unknown treasure, and playing a game of cat and mouse with a man named James Banner."

"That sounds out of my jurisdiction."

"It probably is, and it's a hell of a long story," Carlisle sighed.

"But, it sounds like my kind of thing. Like I would ever turn down one of my oldest friends, Carlisle. I'll have the base's ATC give you coordinates and we'll catch up when you land."

"Thanks, Bill," Carlisle stated and radio communications was handed over to Emmett.

Carlisle was grateful to have a friend like Bill. He had known him since he was 12 years old. His father had moved Carlisle and his mother to South Korea for his missionary work and Bill was stationed there as a Canadian peacekeeper for the United Nations Command Military Armistice Commission during the mid-seventies.

Bill was the only one to ever know the severity of the abuses Carlisle suffered at his father's hand. He was all too familiar with it from his own experiences and immediately adopted Carlisle as a younger brother. They have kept in contact this entire time and Carlisle couldn't he more thankful about it.

"How?" Emmett asked. "I thought for sure we were goners."

"Sheer luck," Carlisle replied. "What's the ETA?"

"Three hours."

Carlisle gave Emmett a quick nod and went back to let Edward know what was happening.

When he reached the cargo hold he found Edward asleep with Bella sleeping in his arms. He smiled at the couple and decided to take a quick nap as well. When they would land he would make sure that Emmett would get some rest as well before they left for Sukkur.

His last thoughts before he fell asleep were of James Banner. He knew that he would stop at nothing to find those tablets and the race to get them was far from over.

After having landed at the military airbase, Bella was feeling a little better. She had her minor wounds, caused by James, treated and managed to get cleaned up and changed before they continued their mission.

When they landed earlier, a group of soldiers approached the plane, along with General Peters, who was running the pullout effort of Canadian troops from Afghanistan. He immediately greeted Carlisle and after quick introductions he order Bella, Edward, and Emmett away for medical attention.

Bella was worried about Edward and Emmett since both of them turned out to have severe contusions from the mercenaries.

She had no one to blame but herself. She should have let the tablets go. Who knew if they even existed? But she needed to go on this wild goose chase. It was the only way she could live out her father's dream and possibly put his death to rest. Bella had no problem with putting her life on the line when it came to this. But she couldn't do that to Emmett, Edward, or Carlisle. They meant too much to her to the point that she would sacrifice herself for them and she knew that that moment would soon come.

Edward looked over to her when they were sitting down to a meal in the mess hall.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her and took her hand.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," she blurted her thoughts out out.

"We're safe, Bella. No one can hurt us here."

Bella nodded uneasily and Edward understood why. As it turned out, when the cargo plane was turned over to the Canadian Forces they had no way of connecting the plane to James. Even if they had, they had no jurisdictions in apprehending him. So he was still out there, somewhere, looking for them and waiting for the right opportunity to attack and get his revenge.

Even the mercenary and the pilot that were on board had to be released, but as a favor to Carlisle, General Peters had them helicoptered to the middle of nowhere with only three days worth of water and no ID. If they were by any means found, no one would be able to link them to the base or them.

"Well I'm officially done for the day," Emmett stated, getting up from the table. "I'll see you two at oh-six hundred hours."

Emmett leaned in and whispered something to Bella. Edward managed to pick up the word 'gramps' but nothing more. He got curious with what he told her after he left Bella blushing.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing," Bella answered quickly, her face turning a deeper red.

Instead of pushing her to answer, Edward dropped the subject. He noticed that she had picked at her food and had only a few small bites of mashed potatoes.

"Bella, you really need to eat something."

"My throat…"

Edward's attention went to the discolored handprints on her neck. He noticed them earlier, but the bruises had become a more violent shade of purple and blue. Just for that, James deserved to die. No one had a right to lay a finger on his Bella.

He gave her a sympathetic smile and decided to explain further details about tomorrow.

General Peters was taking them to Islamabad tomorrow morning, where they would stay the night and catch a flight the next day to Sukkur. Although they were in a rush to get to the Indus Valley, the idea of making James think that they disappeared would be beneficial and possibly get him off their trail.

The plan may have looked good on paper, but Edward was worried. He knew by now that James was relentless and the only way to stop him was to kill him.

Edward and Emmett weaved through the courtyard tables of a crowed coffee shop in Sukkur, approaching the shaded area where Bella and Carlisle were reading through the journals and kept a quiet conversation.

They were returning from getting a jeep and few supplies before they headed out for the Indus Valley.

Edward was relieved when Bella made eye contact with him and seemed to be in better spirits. Also, the delicate sapphire blue headscarf that he purchased for her at the airport in Islamabad looked good on her. Even if the intended purposes were to cover her neck from the bruises left by James

"Everything is taken care of. There's a jeep waiting outside," Emmett said as he took the seat next to Bella.

Edward was irked, as it seemed intentional.

"Thanks Emmett," Carlisle replied and retuned to reading the journals. Whatever information they held, Carlisle knew something in them possibly held the key to their survival if James would find them.

Edward took a seat across from Bella, "How long do you think we have until they find us?"

"Fortunately," Carlisle replied, "There are over one hundred ruins running a couple of hundred miles in the Valley."

"Where's are starting point?" Edward asked.

"Mohenjo Daro," Bella answered for Carlisle since he seemed too engrossed in the journals.

An archaeologist's dream, Edward thought. Too bad they would be there illegally since excavation ceased due to the fear of environmental damage to the site.

"So do we have any idea as to how much James can fetch on the black market for these tablets?" Edward asked.

"That's the problem," Bella answered. "I don't think he's in it for the money."

"I agree," Emmett said.

Carlisle looked up from the book and focused his attention to what Bella had said, "What makes you say that?"

"The bastard has all the money he needs and then some," Emmett replied.

"He really scared me," Bella said. "He had this glint in his eyes. The tablets are more important to him than the money. I think he believes in their power."

"Power?" Edward asked in surprise. He recalled what he read about in his dad's book, "Like the control of the universe power?"

Bella nodded.

"So what! What harm could he do if he could predict the future?"

"We don't know, but the damage can be really big," she replied. "I don't believe the future can be predicted. People are unpredictable because of too many choices… too many circumstances. But I do know he wants control."

Carlisle managed to sum it up, "He wants to play god."

Edward was starting to think that he belonged in some _Lucas_ film with all the crazy turn of events. This was starting to get ridiculous and what bothered him the most was that the conversation they were having didn't sound so far fetched.

"Okay, so he thinks he can play god, but the tablets are based on a myth," Edward looked over to Carlisle, "Dad, you even said that mythology is far from fact."

"I still hold myself to that."

"Then what damage can he do with a myth?" Edward wanted to believe that none of this could be true.

"I know him," Bella stated. "First off, James wouldn't have gone to all this trouble if he didn't have some real facts behind the tablets. Secondly, he's a secular man, and he would be the first one to dismiss any form of spirituality or magic. Third, if he does manage to find the tablets and get control… Well, there's no knowing what he could do." Bella knew that she was getting ahead of herself but she couldn't stop herself, "The world could be in utter chaos. Drought… fires… earthquakes…"

Carlisle needed to stop her train of thought. Edward and Emmett were taking in all that she was saying and they were starting to believe that she made sense, Hell, even he did. "Bella, we don't even know if the tablets exist."

"They do, and we'll find them here," Bella said pointing to the map. "How else did such an advance civilization, that we know practically nothing about, just disappear?"

The question sparked a natural reaction in Carlisle, "Well, there are many theories, but the most common theory believed by archaeologists was that heavy rainfall in the Himalayas choked the fields in the valley and engulfed the cities from the excess rain that swelled the Indus River. They had to migrate for survival. Even in legend of Gilgamesh records a terrible flood which could have affected the areas more than once."

It reminded Edward of a biblical story, "Noah's ark?"

"More or less," Carlisle answered. "Different story, same result. The flood probably ended the civilization."

Bella raised an eyebrow towards Carlisle. She did mention a flood.

Carlisle noticed, "Merely a coincidence."

"Hopefully a coincidence," she replied.

Carlisle chuckled to break the tense, fantastical train of thought, "What is it with people and this god complex that they have?"

Edward answered his dad's rhetorical question without pretense, "Retribution for not receiving enough attention during their formative years."

Carlisle smiled at Edward's reply. That was one thing he didn't have to worry about.

Edward shrugged and grinned back as they shared their father-son moment.

Emmett had heard enough. "Tablets. Chaos. playing god. Let me know when I'm in over my head."

"You're in over your head, Emmett," They said in unison.

"Thanks for the heads up."

The group arrived at the outskirts of the ancient city. The area was isolated and the city ruins were remarkable and ran far toward an incline. At the top stood the ruins of a citadel and off in the distance the Indus River flowed.

They looked out on to the sprawling arid landscape.

"What a view," Emmett proclaimed.

"This is the largest city that has been found," Carlisle stated. "It even may have been the capital."

"May have?" Bella asked.

"Nobody knows. We don't know who the people were, what religion they practiced or even who ruled them if anyone did. Even their script defies translation."

"So, Where do we look then?" Edward asked.

Carlisle recalled the main points he read in Charlie Swan's journal. "There is mention of a hall of records in the capital of the Indus valley. So it might be hidden in one of the ruins. Lets just hope that this was the capital."

"A needle in a haystack," Edward retorted

Bella looked toward the crumbling city, "More a like a needle in a hundred different haystacks."

"If there's even a needle," Carlisle grumbled.

Edward exhaled a deep breath of frustration, "Why can't things be easy for once?"

Carlisle chuckled, "My thoughts exactly."

"Look on the bright side," Emmett said, "At least we don't have guns pointed at our heads."

They walked towards the ruins and began to scout the area.

"All the structures are primarily the same. Look for one that stands out from the others," Carlisle instructed.

Edward knew that this would take a very long time, "We should spread out," he suggested.

"No, Edward. We stick together."

"But, we'll cover more ground," Bella added.

"We don't know what we're walking into, and I'm sure as hell not taking the chance."

"But-"

"Don't argue with the man you two," Emmett intervened, and took hold of the rifle that he was carrying over his shoulder and held it steady in front of him, "He's right."

They continued to walk through the sandy streets and looked at the various structures before them.

"What's known about the Indus Civilization?" Bella asked

Edward smirked at the loaded question. He knew better than to ask something like that to an archaeologist.

Carlisle on the other hand took the bait. "The people settled in the area nearly twenty five hundred years before the Egyptians built their first pyramid. They planned their cities from scratch—that was unseen again until the nineteenth century. They were also the first to create an urban water and sewage system."

Bella looked over to Emmett and Edward and smiled in regards to Carlisle passion.

"Very—"

Edward looked down towards where they were walking and abruptly cut Carlisle off, "Dad, stop."

Carlisle had been so preoccupied with his archaeology lecture that he failed to look where he was going. He stopped immediately in his tracks. "What is it?"

Edward pointed towards a large venomous snake near Carlisle's feet.

Carlisle froze in his spot when he saw it. The snake was close enough to strike him if he made any sudden moves. The others kept their distance.

"Snake!" Carlisle yelped.

Edward turned to Bella and Emmett, "He hates snakes."

Carlisle voice was barely above a whisper, "I hate snakes."

"I just said that."

"Said what?"

"That you hate snakes."

"I really hate snakes."

"We know."

Carlisle started to panic. "Do something."

"Like what."

"Get rid of it."

"Hell, no! I've been through enough and being bit by a snake will not be one of them."

"It's venomous." Carlisle couldn't do anything. "If I'll move it will strike at me."

"My point exactly." There was no way that Edward was getting involved in getting rid of the snake, he had a fear of snakes himself. "I'm close enough," he retorted.

Carlisle didn't move and the snake held it's ground. He started to get angry about Edward's refusal to help. "Edward!"

Before Edward had a chance to react to his father, they were startled by a gunshot. The snake was shot dead.

Carlisle and Edward looked at Emmett, but he just shrugged, "Don't look at me."

Their gazes turned to Bella, who was holding the rifle.

"Nice Shot!" Edward called out.

"Not really, just lucky," Bella said with a shrug.

"She has a habit of shooting to the left of the target," Emmett said matter of factly.

Carlisle looked down at the ground and back at Bella. "My foot is to the left of the target."

Bella smiled sheepishly and handed the rifle back to Emmett. "No harm done."

Carlisle was unsure, but thanked Bella anyway.

Tucked away in the barren landscape of Pakistan, a small private camp was set up near a large gorge.

Large canvas military tents were lined there in an orderly fashion. Soldiers walked about the camp either carrying out their tasks, while others were off duty and lounging about.

Demetri walked past the row of tents and entered the largest tent at the end. James was standing at a table concentrating on a map of Pakistan spread out in front of him.

"What do we have?" James asked without looking up. Although he loved to play games, this was even getting ridiculous for him, especially if he was on the losing end.

"Intelligence spotted them this morning in Sukkur," Demetri replied, "We know nothing more."

James located Sukkur on the map in front of him. A smile crept across his face as he traced a finger from Sukkur to the surrounding areas. "That may be debatable," he said.

James was now confidant. He was close to finding those tablets. And when he would find them, he would make sure that Bella would pay for toying around with him like this. First, he would destroy her by forcing her to watch her bastard friends die a slow and torturous death. Then… Well then, he would have some more fun with her before she would meet the same fate. He just needed to be patient.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Emmett stood outside a crumbling ruin with a rifle at the ready, keeping watch. They were at Mohenjo Daro for the last four hours and all they did was come up empty handed.

Carlisle walked out from the ruin with Edward and Bella. Emmett followed.

"Anything?" Emmett asked Carlisle for the umpteenth time.

"Nothing."

Edward and Bella couldn't hide their frustration anymore and silently walked off and turned a corner.

Carlisle was frustrated as well and he started to doubt that Mohenjo Daro was the location for the tablets. But he couldn't give up just yet. They had only scouted half of the location.

"We should get back soon. We don't have supplies for the night," Emmett said.

Carlisle sighed in disappointment, "I agree." He called out to Edward to let him know that they should call it a day. But when he rounded the same corner that Edward and Bella went they were nowhere in sight.

He panicked for a moment and Emmett looked to Carlisle for instructions and held his rifle a little higher. Suddenly, Edward popped his head out of a building near by.

"Dad! You gotta see this," he said, grinning ear to ear.

Carlisle and Emmett rushed to where Edward was. He and Bella stood in the doorway of the remains of a large structure. It was considerably larger than the other ones and it was elevated lower from the street, much more than the other buildings. Carlisle recognized that the building was older than the other ones. As the Indus civilization often repaired and rebuilt their streets on top of the old ones.

There were a few steps that led to the foundation of the building and the group wasted no time. Even Emmett followed, feeling that they would find the tablets there.

There was little left of the walls and the ceiling was completely gone from being exposed to the elements.

"Could this be it?" Edward asked.

"Maybe," Carlisle replied, refusing to get his hopes up.

Carlisle cautiously went further into the building and the rest followed. This had to be it. But how were they to find them. Carlisle went over to the farthest wall that was still fully intact. He began to inspect it by tracing his hand along the wall, looking for some sort of opening.

"If it's here, it must be hidden," Carlisle stated, "There might be a chamber of some sorts that may have been blocked off."

Edward and Bella quickly approached the wall and helped Carlisle look.

Emmett stayed in the center of the room standing guard, he had a bad feeling about the situation.

Carlisle, Edward, and Bella scoured the walls with their hands in an attempt to find something, but it was proving to be pointless.

"There's got to be something," Carlisle muttered to himself, not wanting to give up so soon.

Edward and Bella didn't see any point to keep looking and joined Emmett in the center of the room completely disappointed.

"Nothing," Edward sighed under his breath.

Bella tried to remain hopeful, "Maybe it's the wrong building."

"Maybe it's the wrong place," Emmett said.

"In any case, we'll continue looking tomorrow," Carlisle replied and joined the rest of them.

They were standing around quietly, disheartened and didn't want to leave so soon, even if they had to.

"Did you hear that?" Emmett suddenly asked. He thought he heard a loud creaking noise but wasn't so sure.

Carlisle reacted immediately. Thinking the worst, he took out his gun, ready to attack anyone that came in though the doorway.

"Hear what?" he asked.

They stopped all their movement and strained to hear the noise that Emmett heard.

Out of nowhere a loud cracking sound was heard, followed by a low rumble that came from the inside.

"That!" Emmett practically yelled.

Everyone heard it this time.

"Nobody move," Carlisle instructed.

They stood their frozen in their spots, straining to hear that unfamiliar noise again. Carlisle scanned the room trying to pinpoint the exact spot where the sound was coming from.

They heard it again. This time it was much louder and the ground began to shake. They all looked down to the ground and found a large crack spreading beneath their feet.

"Shit!" Carlisle spat.

Before anyone had a chance to react, the floor gave way beneath them and they all fell through screaming.

Carlisle, Edward, Bella, and Emmett landed heavily in a hidden underground chamber. Dust filled the air and small pieces of debris continued to fall from above as they tried to get their bearings.

Carlisle looked up and saw the large hole they had fallen through. It looked about eight feet above them, enough to cause some injuries.

"Anybody hurt?" he called out.

"My ass' seen better days," Edward retorted.

Carlisle untangled himself from some of the rubble and crawled over to Edward's pack. He managed to find the flashlight he was looking for. He shone it around to survey the damage.

"Emmett?" Carlisle asked, pointing the light at him, then continued to flash the light a long the chamber walls. They were impeccably preserved.

"I'm good. Bella?"

There was no reply and Emmett couldn't see her.

"Bella?" he called out again unable to keep his voice from cracking. They survived a lot already, but to have an eight-foot fall…

"Emmett, I'm alright." There was a slight laugh to her voice. "Look!"

Carlisle flashed the light at her face. She was pointing past them with her eyes fixated on something.

Carlisle turned and followed her gaze. His eyes immediately widened with excitement with what he saw.

Bella was pointing to an altar at the far side of the chamber. It was small and simply shaped out of stone, but it was intricately carved and encrusted with precious stones.

This must be it. This must be the resting place of the tablets. They had found them. He couldn't hide his excitement anymore. Carlisle got up and brushed himself off. He balanced himself on the rubble and carefully walked towards the altar.

He stumbled a few times, but found his gun that was lost in the fall. As he picked it up, a large spider the size of a human hand quickly crawled on to the back of his hand and bit him.

"Son of a…" he spat.

Carlisle shook the spider off him. He had a large bleeding gash on his hand. The spider didn't only pierce the skin, but also tore through it.

"Ow."

Carlisle heard Edward curse from behind him. He turned and watched Edward flick a spider of equal size and same variety off his leg. Fortunately, the bite wouldn't be as bad as his since Edward wore long pants.

Carlisle looked around the chamber and started to panic. There were dozens of these tan colored spiders that ranged from three to eight inches in length.

"Camel spiders," Emmett stated, "We must have disrupted their nest."

Carlisle remembered seeing them before, but he never saw so many in one area. One or two would be found in a shed, shading itself from the sun…

"Quick, get into the light. They don't like sunlight," Carlisle shouted.

Edward and Emmett scrambled under the opening they fell through. There was enough sunlight shining in for them to stand in.

Edward looked for Bella and was horrorstricken with what he saw in the shadows of the chamber. Bella sat on the ground frozen while half a dozen Camel spider climbed over her. They were large enough to cover most of her body. He saw the ground moving towards her. More were headed her way.

"Oh, god," Bella sobbed.

Her sob caught Emmett's attention and he looked her way aghast. "Jesus."

Carlisle already noticed Bella and was in the process to help her.

"I'll be right there."

Bella whimpered a reply.

He found an ancient torch that must have been knocked down from the wall. Then ran over to the pack to find a lighter to ignite a flame. After a couple of tries, he finally managed to light the torch and quickly walked towards Bella. By holding the flame over the spiders a pathway was created when they scuttled away.

When he reached her, he held the torch inches away from her skin—careful not to burn her or give the spiders a reason to attack. The Camel spiders quickly crawled off her and away from the heat of the flame.

Bella shuttered as the last one crawled away. Carlisle helped her up to her feet and pulled her to the safety of the light and Edward's arms.

"Stay in the light," Carlisle ordered.

"There's a problem with that," Edward retorted.

Carlisle turned around annoyed, "What is it now?" They didn't have time for this. He needed to get to the altar and get the tablets.

"The sun is setting," Emmett said and looked up to the opening.

Carlisle didn't need to follow Emmett's gaze. He could see that the pool of light that they stood in grew fainter and smaller. The torch was starting to die out as well. Soon they would be in complete darkness with hundreds of giant spiders crawling around them.

"We need more fire," Carlisle stated the obvious.

Emmett reached into his pack and dug out a small bottle. He tossed it to Carlisle, "Kerosene, it's all I got."

Carlisle nodded in thanks. "I need to get to that altar," he said more to himself than the others.

He squirted a trail of kerosene down the middle making sure he aimed for the bigger spiders. He needed them as kindling in order to keep the fire burning long enough.

Carlisle touched one of the spiders near him and a full trail of fire ignited. In no time, the spiders dispersed from the flames, burning other spiders. It cleared a path wide enough for him to cross to the other side of the chamber.

He tossed back the remaining kerosene back to Emmett and a lighter Edward, "Use it to keep the spiders away from you," he shouted before he turned back towards the altar.

When he approached the altar, the tablets were not there. He slammed his fist out of frustration. They risked their necks enough as it was. Just once, he thought, things would let up for him. He sighed heavily and stared at the altar. This was getting ridiculous.

Or maybe not…

He looked down again and noticed some kind of text carved into the top that he hadn't noticed before. He must have blown off some dust and dirt when he slammed his fists down. He quickly brushed and blew off the remaining dust. An inscription took over the entire table top of the altar. The first, Carlisle recognized as the undecipherable Indus script, but the second half of the table was in Sanskrit. Carlisle smiled to himself and begun reading it.

"Is it there?" Edward asked.

"No, but it does tell us where the resting place is." Carlisle took out a large piece of folded up paper and some artist chalk from his pack to make a rubbing of it.

"What's the use if you can't read it?"

"Have some faith in your old man, Edward. The altar is engraved in ancient Sanskrit, you know very well that I could read it." He couldn't help stop his enthusiasm from coming through, "Not only does this prove that the Indus civilization migrated towards India, but the Sanskrit also serves as an archetype to translate Indus script. This is a find of the century, it's as important as the Rosetta stone! I just wish the translation made sense."

Edward was shaking in his skin. This was a find of a lifetime. He knew all too well what it signified. This alone would help him speed up the process in getting his doctorate. "What does it say?"

"That the wisdom and power being sought lies beneath the sacred foot."

For Bella, that was proof right there that the tablets were real. Her father was right all along. "The tablets do exist," she whispered.

"Yeah, but what the hell is the sacred foot?"

Carlisle returned to them and showed Edward the rubbing. He looked over to Bella and noticed that she was in deep thought. "Bella, what do you know?"

She held up a finger while she repeated the words 'sacred foot' over and over to herself. She heard the words before, just what did it translate from…

She looked to Carlisle and smiled, "Sri Pada. The mountain, Sri Pada means sacred foot!

"Of course!" Carlisle grinned widely.

Edward was becoming overwhelmed from this bizarre scavenger hunt, "You mean we're going to Sri Lanka now?"

Carlisle's grin hadn't faltered and he nodded at Edward.

"This will be the end of me," Emmett muttered under his breath.

Carlisle began looking for a way out of the chamber, "But first we need to find a way to get out of here."

"Just wait a minute, Dad." Edward needed to process the information and get some questioned answered. Spiders or not he was not leaving the chamber until he got answers. "What the hell do these tablets got to do with Sri Pada?"

Carlisle shrugged, "I have no idea, but it's revered by many as a sacred place. Near the summit there is a large rock formation in the shape of a footprint. Buddhist believe it's the footprint of Buddha, Hindu's believe it's Shiva's, while Muslims and believe it's the footprint of Adam when he was exiled from paradise, and some even believe it's the footprint of god and believe it's the closest place to god."

"If the tablets are of any significance…" Bella was excited as much as Carlisle was. "It would be a suitable place to bring them to."

"Exactly!" Carlisle was ecstatic, but the feeling didn't last too long. A low rumble of engines was heard from above.

"Maybe now is a good time to leave," Edward suggested.

"You two go ahead," Carlisle said to Edward and Bella.

Carlisle gave Bella a boost out of the chamber and Emmett helped Edward out.

Bella and Edward peered down into the chamber looking for further instructions.

"Get out of here. Run and hide, no matter what. You got that?"

They nodded.

"What about you?" Edward asked. He couldn't leave his dad and he was sure Bella wouldn't want to leave Emmett to face James alone.

"Don't worry," Carlisle urged, "Just take this." He passed Edward the rubbing of the Altar and the journal.

"Go! Now!" Carlisle shouted.

Edward and Bella made a run for it but they didn't get very far. Everyone heard a loud cracking noise. Seconds later, Edward and Bella lost their footing as the floor caved in beneath them.

Carlisle grimaced as he heard Edward and Bella scream, aware that they fell into another chamber.

"I really don't need this," he muttered. "Emmett give me a boost. I'll see if they're okay.

Emmett helped Carlisle out of the chamber, but he was wary about getting out of there unnoticed. Time was definitely not on their side. If the mercenaries were trained like they were supposed to be, they would be able to follow their tracks right to them.

Carlisle quickly grabbed another piece of paper and artist chalk and dropped it down to Emmett. "Get another rubbing of the Altar, we might need it. I'll be right back."

Emmett followed Carlisle's orders but he couldn't help muttering under his breath, "Famous last words."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dust filled the air after the aftermath of falling through into another underground chamber. This time Edward had broken Bella's fall by landing on top of him. Bella immediately became aware of her precarious position when she looked down and saw Edward staring back at her.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled her apology.

Before she had a chance to get off, Edward looked at her with concern. Although he took most of the force from the fall, he was still worried that Bella might have been hurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked, searching her face for any evidence of pain.

Bella smiled weakly, "I'm fine. You?"

Edward grinned wickedly, "Not bad." Knowing that Bella wasn't hurt, he was pleased with his current situation.

Bella rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips.

She quickly got off him when they heard footsteps coming from above. Carlisle poked his head into the opening.

"You two okay?" he called down.

Edward got up and helped Bella to her feet. "We're fine," he said as they brushed the dust off themselves.

Carlisle's relief that they were okay was short lived. He still needed to get them out of there before they were caught.

"Stay there a minute," Carlisle ordered, "I'll be right back."

"As if we could get out," Edward retorted with a laugh. He tried to keep his sense of humour on the situation, but he knew all to well that the only reason they were trying to get away so quickly was because James' men had possibly found them.

Carlisle rushed back to the first chamber and peered inside, "Emmett, are you ready."

Emmett appeared below him, brushing off camel spiders with the piece of paper that had the second rubbing of the altar.

"Just get me out of here?" he answered back before muttering to himself that he was officially not a fan of spiders.

Emmett dug through his pack and found some rope that he promptly tossed to Carlisle above.

Carlisle lowered the rope, "Grab on," he said to Emmett, anxious to get back to Edward and Bella, and get them out before James found them.

Emmett held on to the rope and finally, with some difficulty, because of Emmett's size, Carlisle managed to pull him out of the chamber.

Before the two of them had a chance to recover from their efforts and help rescue Edward and Bella, half a dozen mercenaries rushed into the building and held them at gunpoint.

Carlisle and Emmett surrendered immediately.

A few moments later a few more mercenaries came in followed by James and Demetri.

A large grin spreads across James' face when he found the cause of all his troubles. The famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen stood with his arms raised and stalk still. Finally, the tables had turned and thing were starting to go his way, he thought to himself.

"Well, well, Dr. Cullen," James mused, "Our paths finally crossed. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, especially since you had cost me quite a lot. 1.5 million to be exact."

"Send me the bill," Carlisle retorted.

Carlisle dropped his arms and indicated to Emmett to do the same. He hated this polite, calm, and well-spoken villain persona that James Banner portrayed. But he also knew that he was safe for the time being as long as he didn't make any sudden moves.

James chuckled at Carlisle bravado.

At least Emmett was intelligent enough to keep his mouth shut. He knew James well enough, even before this entire fiasco. James had a very unpredictable temper and he could turn on you without a seconds notice.

Emmett pressed his lips together to keep himself from laughing when he compared James' unpredictability to that of a koala bear. He knew instantly which one he preferred to kill. Maybe James' life would be spared if he resembled a fuzzy, gray, Eucalyptus eating marsupial.

James made his way closer to them. "I'm surprised you're still here and haven't gone back to England. I thought you'd know better and that it would be only a matter of time until I found you if you stayed."

"I do know better," Carlisle replied, "I Just thought I had more time before you showed up. Time management never was my strength," he quipped.

James ignored his comment and had a look around the interior of the building. He noticed two things missing from it. He turned to Carlisle, "Where are they?"

It was Carlisle's turn to laugh, "You really think I'd bring them along after what happened?" James did not need to know that he was standing right above Edward and Bella as they spoke.

James motioned to a mercenary that stood near Carlisle. The mercenary stepped forward and swiftly hit Carlisle in the stomach with the butt of his rifle.

Before Carlisle had a chance to keel over from the immense pain that surge through him, James took a step forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Never. Lie. To me. Cullen," James spat in his face, "Four sets of footprints tell me otherwise." He forcefully pushed Carlisle back and turned to his men. "Search the place!" James yelled.

Carlisle quickly composed himself and hoped that the first chamber they searched was the one he pulled Emmett from. He got his wish and smiled when a few mercenaries jumped into the chamber that had the camel spider infestation.

"Get us out!" the panicked voice of a mercenary called from below seconds after they descended.

Some others ran to their aid and lowered ropes in to pull them out. Carlisle laughed at the mercenaries when they came out of the chamber. They squirmed and yelled to each other in foreign tongues trying to removed the remaining camel spiders off their bodies.

James snarled at them, wholly not amused by their behaviour.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Carlisle chuckled, "But I'd say the whole chamber is their nest."

Out of anger, James stomped on one of the spiders that was near his foot and shoved one of the mercenaries, who was dancing about trying to get a spider out of his pant leg, out of his way.

"Check the other chamber," James growled.

Immediately a mercenary approached the opening of the chamber. Carlisle watched in horror at the possibility of Edward and Bella being discovered. The fact that they were missing was the only possible reason that James hadn't killed him yet.

He silently breathed a sigh of relief when the mercenary lit a torched and dropped it into the chamber.

Edward and Bella heard what was going on above them. They managed to carefully and quietly get to the furthest and darkest part of the chamber.

When the torch fell in, they were still hidden in the darkness and kept safe from the mercenaries, but not from the camel spiders. There was another nest in this chamber and the light from the torch caused them to scurry towards Edward and Bella.

They pressed themselves against the wall fearful that they would be discovered, and fearful of the Camel spiders that began to crawl onto them.

Edward glanced at Bella and she was beginning to shake. He carefully reached out for her hand and held onto it in hopes to calm her. Any sudden movement would cause a spider to bite and that would definitely cause one of them to cry out pain.

The shadow of the mercenary moved away from the floor of the chamber. Edward waited a few for seconds, wondering if someone would venture down.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the mercenary spoke.

"Nothing. Just more spiders."

Emmett and Carlisle's panicked expressions fell, and fortunately James didn't notice their obvious give away to where Edward and Bella were.

James started to lose his patience, so he opted for a new tactic. He moved away from the group looked around for any visible traces of Bella. He knew that they were around here somewhere and possibly even within hearing distance.

He whistled, calling out to her as one would call for an animal. "Bella, sweetheart," James crooned, "you better come out, or Emmy boy hear gets it.

Emmett eyes widened when James approached him with big long strides and pointed a revolver at his head.

Everything was silent above them. So quiet that Bella heard James cocking his gun. Tears stung her eyes as she admitted defeat and took an apprehensive step forward.

Edward reacted just as fast. He held her back by sandwiching Bella against the wall. He silently shook his head urging her not to go, but the fear in her eyes told him that she wouldn't listen.

He pushed himself harder against her, restraining her as she fought against him, struggling to get out of his grasp.

The fear for Emmett's safety caused Bella to forget about the spiders that were crawling on her. She soon remembered when one of the spiders bit her wrist. Edward saw Bella wince in pain and when she opened her mouth to cry out in pain, Edward dipped his head down and kissed her passionately.

He poured everything he had into that one kiss. Urging her not to make a noise or play into James' trap by coming out of their hiding place; promising that she would be safe with him and that nothing would happen to Emmett. All he wanted Bella to do was to stay with him. Although spiders surrounded them, they were still safe.

Bella finally relented and relaxed in his arms. He soon found her returning the kiss with as much urgency and passion he had given her. They became lost in each other in trying to forget the trauma they were being forced to endure.

Their kiss slowed after a few more moments and then Bella pulled away and rested her forehead on his shoulder. Both of them tried to steady their breath so as to not be heard.

Bella nodded, giving into Edward's wishes. She had no choice but to give him her trust. It was now her only wish for all of them to get back to England alive. He silently thanked by kissing the top of her head and held her closer to his body. He vowed not to let her down.

Carlisle glanced around, his eyes stopped for a fraction of a second, at the opening of the chamber that Edward and Bella were in. He was afraid that Bella would come running to Emmett's aid. He had seen the loyalty Bella and Emmett had for each other and he wouldn't be surprised if she did reveal herself. His only hope was Edward, and that he would stop at nothing to keep themselves hidden.

If only he knew to what lengths Edward had to go to seconds ago to keep Bella from surfacing and what actually transpired between them. Then he would know how close he got to having all their lives end right then and there.

As Emmett stared into the barrel of the gun, he made his silent goodbyes to the ones he loved. He wasn't a firm believer of god, but he did believe in an afterlife, and he did believe that he would be reunited with Rosalie there. Out of all the ways he could have died in the last few days, this one seemed to be the least painful and fastest. He almost welcomed it.

James still hadn't received a response from Bella and his finger itched to pull the trigger. But what fun would it be if he did kill him without seeing the expression on Bella's face? No fun at all, he answered to himself.

"For god's sake," Carlisle cried, "We heard you coming and they made a run for it. They are not here!"

James cocked his head and studied Carlisle for a while. He knew that he couldn't trust Carlisle and that he was up to something. Eventually James lowered the revolver—he would rather see Bella suffer the death of her friend than to have her only know about it. Wherever she was right now, she would follow, and he'd get the chance to see that pretty little face fall into misery.

"Give me the journal," James spat to Carlisle.

Carlisle couldn't refrain from grinning, "I don't have," he replied.

"For Fuck's sake," James yelled furiously. He turned to Demetri who was standing stoically in the same spot the entire time. "Search them and tie them up. Were taking them with us. Radio the camp to let them know we'll be there in twenty-five minutes."

Demetri nodded at the orders. "What about the kids?" he inquired.

James was walking towards the exit of the building. He knew they were somewhere within hearing distance, but the mercenaries he hired were clowns and wouldn't be able to find them if Bella and Edward were tangoing in front of them.

"Take the jeep and any supplies left. They don't have the survival skills to last more than two days out here." He hoped that was enough to challenge Bella's stubborn demeanor, but she stayed hidden.

Frustrated, James left and Demetri trailed behind after he barked out orders to the mercenaries.

Carlisle and Emmett were tied up and taken hostage. The mercenaries led them towards the exit. Both, Carlisle and Emmett snuck one more glance at the chamber that Edward and Bella fell into.

Emmett noticed Carlisle concern. "They'll be fine," Emmett assured, "Bella has exceptional survival skills."

"I Hope you're right," Carlisle said.

After about thirty minutes of holding Bella and not hearing a thing, Edward surveyed the opening to the chamber. Luckily, the spiders had resided back into the cracks and had long disappeared.

He tried to move closer to get a better look, but Bella clung onto him, refusing to let go. "It's safe now, they're gone," Edward whispered softly.

Bella reluctantly pulled away from him.

Edward grabbed the torch that was thrown into the chamber and relit it in order to look for a way out.

He spotted a large boulder. Bella was too small to reach the ledge if he gave her a boost, but… "Do you think you can give me a boost from that rock?"

"Yeah, I think so," she replied.

After a little maneuvering, they were safely balanced on the rock and Bella managed to help Edward climb out. Soon after, he pulled Bella out of the chamber.

They sat together on the floor, in the dark. Safe from everything, but stranded and uncertain what to do next.

"How's your wrist?" Edward asked by, picking up her hand and trying to inspect the spider bite in the dim light.

Until now, Bella had forgotten about it because of what followed directly after the bite.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, "Because it looks like it might leave a scar. I'll have it bandaged as soon as I can. These type of bites could lead to infection."

She smiled at his concern, "I'm okay, Edward."

He let out a sigh of relief after Bella softly said his name, and put his arm around her shoulder. If only he could hear her say his name for the rest of his life, he thought to himself.

"Do we follow them?" Bella asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know. I think James is expecting us to follow him. We might be walking into a trap."

"I know we are walking into a trap, but we don't have a choice."

"I know," he replied sadly.

Edward picked himself of the ground. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said pulling up Bella to her feet.

He tugged her forward, towards him, and he put his hands to her face. He held her still until she found his eyes in the dark.

"Bella," he whispered, "I promise you that we are going to be okay. You, me, my dad, Emmett… We're all going to be okay. You got that?"

Bella nodded before Edward sealed his promise with a gentle kiss.

He took her by the hand and led her out of the hall of records.

"We'll follow the river in the direction that they left," Edward stated, "Hopefully we'll find them before they find us."

"That's your plan?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

Bella was hesitant, but she had to trust him now. Too much was at stake.

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hidden deep in the Indus Valley laid a small city of tents. It was James Banner's base camp.

James sat in one of those tents with a grin spreading over the face. Dispite the circumstances, he was pleased to say the least when he looked over to Carlisle and Emmett helplessly tied into their chairs.

An armed guard stood over them as James studied the rubbing from the altar that he had confiscated from Emmett.

He traced the script in disbelief as to what he had found.

"Very well done Cullen," James mused, "Not only have you managed to locate the tablets for me, but you managed to find a translation to decipher Indus text." He chuckled to himself, "I might even get some credibility now."

Carlisle struggled in his restraints, "You got what you wanted. You know where the tablets are. Just let us go."

James walked over to him. "Why would I do that?" he queried. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a fool. If I let you go, you'll just follow." He paused studying Carlisle for a moment, "I know your type Cullen. This mission has become too personal for you. You'll stop at nothing. And frankly, I'm not willing to take that risk. Besides, I still may need your assistance to watch Bella squirm as I kill you."

Carlisle wasn't in the mood to play into James' threat. "Wake me when it's time to go," he replied dryly.

James laughed, "We'll be ready to go when Bella and your son come to rescue you. She is a very stubborn girl, so she's bound to show up soon. And as for your son, think of him as incentive to do my dirty work. Maybe I'll spare his life in the end."

Threatening Carlisle's life was one thing, but threatening Edward's was another.

"You Bastard!" Carlisle yelled. He got a second wave of adrenaline and struggled to break free from the ropes. He ignored the pain in his wrists as the rope cut into them. It was futile and even if he got free there was nowhere to go.

James smiled smugly at his prisoner. He enjoyed the game of hitting Carlisle weak spots. "On second thought, maybe I'll kill Edward before I kill you. There is nothing sadder than a child dying before the parent, especially if said parent is watching."

He grinned widely when Carlisle looked upon James' triumphant face in complete shock and pain.

"You're a lunatic," Emmett seethed.

He turned towards Emmett and gave him a disinterested look. "Says the drunk," he replied coolly.

Emmett struggled in his chair. All he wanted to do was wrap his hands around his neck and squeeze until his neck cracked under the immense pressure, but his situation only allowed him to mutter profanities under his breath.

There was no use in fighting anymore. Carlisle and Emmett were captured and Carlisle only hoped that Bella and Edward were getting away as far as possible to get help.

Who was he kidding? Edward was stubborn and so was Bella. They were probably half way to the camp.

To get his mind of the impending risk that Edward was taking, he changed tactics with James.

"Why do you need those tablets so desperately?" he asked James, "They won't do anything."

"That's where you are wrong Cullen," he answered.

It looked to James, that the man that wrote the only academic book on the tablets had no idea what they actually meant.

"Not only do they hold power," he continued, "but they hold immortality."

Carlisle burst into a genuine laugh, "Oh, give me a break. Immortality?" he said, shaking his head. "I've witnessed some odd occurrences, but ancient tablets? Written by man? Giving you the power of a god?"

Carlisle shook his in disbelief, "This is going to end badly for you."

James looked upon Carlisle with pity, "I'm disappointed in you. Only small-minded people tend to disbelieve.

Carlisle couldn't hide his amusement to what James was telling him, "Oh, I believe alright. I believe that Emmett is right—you have gone mad."

James had had enough of Carlisle. He would soon find out that all the myths attached the tablets were true. He turned to the guard, "Gag them."

"May I remind you," James spat as Carlisle and Emmett were being gagged, "that you are in no position to be valiant. Especially if I have gone mad."

James turned and left them behind in the tent. He was anxious to get to Sri Lanka, but first he had to speak with Demetri and find out if he had word of Bella and Edward's whereabouts. If James made his calculations right they would be falling into his trap at any moment.

Edward and Bella had been following the river for hours. It took them longer than expected because of the slow cautious steps they had to make over the rocky terrain in the dark. They remained silent, afraid that they were being watched and possibly led into a trap.

Bella and Edward dangerously made there way up a steep incline and soon they were balancing themselves on a narrow path over a gorge.

"Bella be careful," Edward whispered as he led the way, "the rocks are-"

Before he had a chance to finish his warning, Bella lost her footing over some loose dirt and slipped down the rocky slope.

Bella screamed as she went down and Edward had no time to react to keep her from falling.

"Bella!" he called out. A panic rushed through him and he dropped to his knees. He peered over the side in an attempt to find Bella.

Loose rocks began to rain down into the gorge below. It forced him to back away from the ledge.

"Bella?" he croaked out.

His heart was stuck in his throat and tears began to well in his eyes. "No, no, no, no," he cried. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't end like this. He couldn't lose her. "Bella?" he called again, praying for some sign of life.

"I- I'm okay."

Bella's strained voice came from beneath him. His heart clenched when he heard those two words. For a moment he thought that he lost her for good. The girl he adored and… Loved.

He almost laughed at his revelation, but he remembered that Bella needed his help and that they were still not in the clear.

He carefully peered over the edge and he could barely make out the shine of her eye's several feet below. She had stopped her fall on a small ledge of the gorge and was now hugging the cliff's wall.

"I'm coming down to get you," Edward shouted frantically.

"No!" she screamed. "We'll both fall."

Bella started to lose her footing. The ledge was beginning to crumble away. Wherever she placed her foot, the earth below her couldn't keep her weight for too long. Eventually the entire ledge would fall from beneath her.

Edward was at a loss at what to do. He tried reaching down for her hand but she was just too far for him to reach.

"Rope," she squeaked out, trying to keep her balance, "There should be some rope in your pack."

Edward took off his pack and dumped the contents out.

He couldn't find any and then he remembered it being taken out back in the chamber at Mohenjo Daro.

"Shit, shit, shit," he spat to himself. "Bella, there's no rope."

Bella began to panic even more. She was constantly loosing her footing. She lets out a loud gasp when a large chunk of earth fell from beneath her and had a hard time gripping the cliff wall with her hands.

"Edward!" Bella cried, "Please hurry. I can't hold on much longer."

"Try," Edward yelled back. He needed to think fast and come up with a way to save her. He needed a substitute for rope… "I have an idea. Don't let go!"

Bella screamed again. She wasn't sure if she would be able to follow Edward's instructions.

"Bella?" Edward called out as he struggled to get his knife out. He was running out of time.

"I'm still here," she whimpered.

It was getting harder for Bella to hold on. Every muscle on her body began to ache.

"Edward, if I—"

"No ifs, Bella," Edward interrupted immediately. He wasn't going to allow anything to happen to her.

She nodded, even though Edward couldn't see her. "I love you," she said softly. She refused to let go, but if the earth beneath her was about to finally give out… She had to let him know.

His heart pained when he heard her confession. Her voice was so tired and strained. Edward so wanted to see her and have Bella in his arms when she confessed that she loved him.

"Did you hear me?" she squeaked.

"No," he lied, "What ever you need to tell me you can say when I pull you back up."

Once Edward took out his knife, he wasted to time and cut the bottom portions of his pack's straps. It gave him at least three feet, but it still wasn't enough. He quickly took of his belt and secured it to one of the straps. It gave him almost another two feet. He doubted it was enough.

Edward wrapped the belt around his hand and lowered the cut up pack down to Bella. "Grab on," he ordered.

He moved himself closer over the edge, hoping the few inches of length would reach Bella. He began to panic about the sturdiness of his pack. If it didn't hold her weight, he'd be responsible for Bella falling to her death.

Bella struggled to reach for the strap. It was just out of her grasp. As much as she strained, her fingertips barely grazed it.

Bella had no choice but to climb a small section of the cliff wall. She found leverage on a protruding rock and lifted herself off of it. Bella finally managed to grab hold of the strap just as the rock she stood on tumbled away.

"Edward!" she screamed as she dangled in the air.

"I've got you," he said repeating the words over and over to Bella and himself as he pulled her up.

When Bella was near, Edward reached out with his other hand and grabbed a hold of her. Bella clung on to him for dear life.

"You're fine, you're fine," Edward started chanting and peppered her face with kisses once she was pulled from the edge.

Edward held on to Bella tightly. Their heart's beat frantically against each other's chests.

He pulled her away from him for a moment in order to study her face and assess that that she truly was fine.

Bella clutched his sleeves, afraid to let go.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

I flood of relief surged through Edward, when he heard Bella tell him that she was fine. He kissed her just because he could, because she was safe in his arms. Bella was safe, he didn't lose her and he would never take that for granted.

He pulled Bella towards him again and stoked her hair, taking in her scent, burning it into his memory.

"I love you too," he murmured into her ear, "I love you Bella."

She gasped at his profession. He had heard her earlier.

He looked down at her, a small smile of relief played on his lips. Bella gave him a shy smile before leaning back into him, and simply enjoying his warm embrace and kiss.

"We should start moving again," Bella suggested a few minutes later.

Edward nodded and quietly stood up. He helped Bella to her feet and held on to her waist when she wobbled trying to get her balance.

Bella and Edward took there time walking the remainder of the trail.

After a few miles they passed a bend, and Bella noticed a dim cast of orange light coming in from a valley below.

"Look."

Edward followed Bella gaze, "Looks like we found their camp. We'll walk another half mile past it, then we'll back track and come in from the north."

The idea seemed good to Bella. If James did set up trap, there was chance they wouldn't get caught in it.

"What's the plan when we get there?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you'd have one."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When Bella and Edward approached the camp from behind, Edward spotted a helicopter nestled amongst a canyon's walls. This was the escape route that Edward was looking for.

"Found a way out of here," Edward said pointing to the make shift helicopter pad. "Do you think Emmett would be able to fly a helicopter?"

Bella shrugged, she remembered Emmett talking about the possibility of taking lessons, but that was a few years back. "I don't know. Maybe?"

Edward ignored Bella's doubt, "That's good enough." He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard a large boisterous coming from the bend in the Canyon.

"Stay close," Edward warned.

Bella took heed, especially after what happened only three hours ago. She couldn't help the small smile forming on her lips and she found herself quoting Dickens' _A Tale of Two Cities. _

They rounded the corner and discovered James' small camp sprawled out in front of them. There were a few mercenaries camped around a fire in the centre of the camp. They were all laughing, drinking and telling stories in broken English so all the men could understand.

The boisterous laugh was heard again. It was from a very heavy set mercenary that had more than enough to drink. He looked like he was leading that night's festivities.

Immediately, Edward started to survey the area to find where his father and Emmett might be. To the right of him there was a long row of tents several meters away. His only conclusion was that Carlisle was in one of them.

He counted the mercenaries and there were at two-dozen of them, half of which were camped around the fire, the rest were patrolling various points in the area. Edward studied the guards' movements for a few moments until he found a pattern. There was a five second delay in where all the dual grouped guards would have there backs turned. That was long enough to get them to the next hiding spot, which was a nearby boulder.

"Go to that rock on the count of three," he whispered, "One, two…"

Edward and Bella made it silently to the boulder without being spotted. Edward studied the guards and kept track of their pace again. The next obstacle to hide behind was a jeep. This time he pulled Bella along when the timing was right and made sure that they used the jeep's tires to hide themselves completely.

When Edward started to time the guards again, one of them broke away and started to walk towards the jeep that they were hiding behind, threatening to expose Edward and Bella.

Bella shut her eyes and held her breath when she heard the low whistling of the guard. Edward squeezed her hand with reassurance. The way he looked at it was that they weren't caught yet and if they were, he would make sure to put up a fight.

The heavy set mercenary that was at the campfire hollered loudly at the approaching guard. He stopped about three feet away from spotting them and looked over to the group of mercenaries. He hesitated for a moment, but finally decided to join the group and left Edward and Bella safely hidden.

Edward realized that they didn't have enough time to get from the jeep to the tents unnoticed by the two guards that were nearby. They waited a while hoping that they wouldn't get caught. Edward and Bella were so close to reaching Carlisle and Emmett. Finally, the guards took their time to light cigarettes and Edward and Bella made their final dash to hide behind the tents.

They quietly snuck past several tents and stopped at the largest one at the end of the row. Penetrating through the thin canvas of the tent, they heard the James' familiar voice.

Inside, Carlisle and Emmett sat tied and gagged in their chairs. James was packing up paper work while Demetri waited for orders with a guard that stood watch over them.

"Get eight men for the trip tomorrow", James told Demetri, "We'll be leaving first thing for Sri Lanka." He looked over to Carlisle and gave him a sinister grin, "If the kids haven't showed up by now, they're good for dead."

Demetri nodded and left to carry out his orders.

James turned to the guard, "You're dismissed."

Emmett watched as the guard left without a single word. He wondered what James had in store for them and hoped that what James had said about Bella and Edward wasn't the case.

James silently packed up the last few things he needed for his expedition to Sri Lanka. When he was ready, he turned to Carlisle and Emmett, but before he had a chance to address them a loud commotion erupted outside. He tried to ignore it, but the clamor of the mercenaries and the deafening high-pitched explosions only worsened.

"What the hell is going on out there?" James seethed. It better had not been Bella and Edward. He had the entire perimeter of the camp secured and paroled. "Stay," he commanded to Carlisle and Emmett, even though they couldn't move from their positions.

James stormed out of the tent leaving Carlisle and Emmett alone. Carlisle struggled against the ropes again to get loose. But the mercenaries had done a good job restraining them.

He sighed in defeat before a large knife slit through the back of the tent, startling Carlisle and Emmett. Carlisle hoped it wasn't one of James' adversaries. For all he knew if James wasn't in his tent, they might do to them whatever they had in mind to do to James.

Edward's head popped through the canvas and grinned, "Hey, Dad!"

Carlisle was pleased to see Edward and Bella's safe, but disappointed that they took the risk to come and rescue them.

Edward and Bella crawled through the opening and quickly went to free them. Edward carefully cut away at their bindings while Bella removed their gags.

Carlisle didn't waste any time to scold Edward once he was released, "Did you have anything to do with what's going on out there?"

Edward feigned insult from his dad's accusation, "I had nothing to do with it." A sly smile spread over his face and looked over to Bella, "Although, I wish I did."

Bella smiled at Edward.

Carlisle and Emmett noticed and looked suspiciously over to Bella.

She saw their expression, "Don't look at me," she said aghast.

Emmett and Carlisle didn't believe her, but didn't push the subject.

"You shouldn't have come," Emmett scolded once his gag was removed.

"You should be halfway to Sri Lanka by now," Carlisle added.

"Sorry, but I couldn't leave my old man behind."

Carlisle got out of his chair. He was outraged that Edward had taken this kind of risk. He knew that he'd come to help, just like Carlisle did for him, but Edward had much more on the line, like youth and a future.

"Where to now Edward?" Carlisle said sarcastically, "If you haven't noticed, there isn't anywhere to go."

After all that happened Edward needed to have a little fun and unfortunately Carlisle was on the receiving end. "I'm disappointed in what little faith you have in me. Please give me some credit." Edward replied with the same sarcastic tone his father used.

Carlisle shook his head, "Edward-"

"You don't think I'd come to your rescue without having an escape route?" he said in mock horror.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Carlisle deadpanned. He refused to play into Edward's games. They were childish and unneeded for their situation.

Knowing that Carlisle had reached his limit with Edward's behaviour, he dropped his act out of respect for his dad.

"Please trust me, Dad," he said in all seriousness, "and follow us. We don't have much time before James gets back."

Edward led the group out of the tent and to the helicopter. They managed to make it by unnoticed since all the attention was drawn to the rambunctious mercenaries around the campfire. The mercenaries thought it would be clever of them to start shooting up the night sky with their guns.

Carlisle saw the helicopter as they walked deeper into the canyon and smiled at Edward's savvy. "I'm impressed," he stated.

"You know how to fly that?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

Everyone turned to Emmett with panic and horror written on their faces.

"I-I thou-thought…" Carlisle sputtered, losing confidence in the escape plan.

"Relax! It was a joke," Emmett chuckled. But it wasn't really. Emmett knew how helicopters worked and what the mechanisms were for, but he never flew one and he didn't have the heart to tell them. At this point he thought whatever James had planned for them if they were caught, it wouldn't even come close if they were to die in a fiery crash.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Carlisle and Edward were glad that Bella slapped Emmett on the side of his head since it wasn't really in their right.

"Comedy is all about timing, Emmett," Bella scolded, "Timing! This is not the time."

"Alright, Alright. Just get in."

Emmett hesitantly sat behind the controls once they were all seated. He flipped several switches on the panel, only some were familiar. The helicopter revved to life.

"Ready?" Emmett said into the aviator headset.

Carlisle voice came through loud and clear, "Just get us out of here."

Emmett flipped a few more switches and after two attempts of covertly testing the helicopter it soon took flight and emerged from the canyon walls.

James didn't need to go back to his tent to know that it was empty. He heard the blades of the helicopter breaking the air before he got back. They had escaped him again. "For Christ's sake, this is getting ridiculous," he spat to himself.

What made matters worse; when James looked up at the passing helicopter he could have sworn that Carlisle saluted him.

James never had been so infuriated in his life. Before he stormed back to his tent, he shoved passed Demetri who was trying to restore some order to the group of mercenaries. He went up to the boisterous drunk mercenary that didn't show any concern for what he had started, and took his head in his hands. Before the drunk knew what was happening James twisted his neck swiftly killing him.

Feeling much better James turned Demetri, "The plans haven't changed."


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon," General Bill Peters said to Carlisle, when the helicopter engines were cut and the door opened at the Northern pullout Range.

"We ran into trouble. Thanks for your help again, Bill," Carlisle said sincerely.

"James Banner?"

"One and only."

General Peters motioned to a couple of soldiers to take Emmett, Bella, and Edward to the infirmary to be looked at while he took Carlisle aside.

"Carlisle, I ran some intelligence on this James Banner. I'm afraid I didn't like what I saw. You're dealing with an extremely volatile psychopath."

Carlisle already knew that, but he let Bill continue.

"He was committed at the age 16 to a state mental institution in the U.S. under the name Riley Blers. He was transferred to a higher security institution after he tortured and killed one of the night nurses, but he never arrived."

"So I'm dealing with a real life Michael Myers?" Carlisle shook his head incredulously. This was worse than he thought.

"James Banner only showed up on the radar two years later, "Bill continued, "When he joined the French Foreign Legion, from there his track record just grew when he started to work for Felix Hunter."

Carlisle shuttered at the name of the man that almost killed him.

Bill sighed, "As your friend, I extremely encourage you to drop any notion of going after whatever this is and going back home. I'll even see to your safe passage."

"Bill, I-," Carlisle started.

"Don't tell me. I already know," Bill said in quick defeat, "I never was able to reason with the Archaeologist in you. Where are you off to now?"

"Sri Lanka."

Carlisle wanted to do was to take Bill's advice, but Bill knew him all too well—they were too close to give up now.

"I can get you safely out of Pakistan…after that you'll be on your own."

Carlisle nodded solemnly and graciously thanked Bill for his help.

Deep in the thick jungle of Sri Lanka, Carlisle and Emmett cut away at the overgrown vegetation with machetes. Sweaty and tired, Edward and Bella lagged behind.

When they got to Sri Lanka, they tried to look for a guide to take them to the summit of Sri Pada, but because the weather was so uncooperative during this time of year, nobody would help them. Carlisle later realized that it was better that way. He wouldn't be able to guarantee a guide's safety when he couldn't guarantee his own.

When they reached a clearing, the teardrop shape of Sri Pada was revealed to them. It stood in the middle of the jungle amongst smaller mountains at an intimidating height of seven thousand feet.

All of them looked at it in awe.

"Good God!" Emmett said as he sized up the mountain.

"We have to climb to the summit?" Edward asked Carlisle in disbelief.

"Don't worry," Carlisle replied. "There are steps to take us there. There're about fifty-two hundred of them. The good new is if we don't fall or get carried away by the wind we just might make it."

Carlisle purposely didn't add the threat of James into that equation. The information the Bill had given him was still on his mind, and it troubled him because now he knew just how dangerous James was. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let the others know or if they ever should know.

"I don't think it's a good time to be cynical," Bella muttered under her breath, not intending for Carlisle to hear her comment, but he did.

"I'm a realist, Bella, not a cynic," he retorted and immediately regretted his reaction.

He turned towards her and quickly apologized before Edward's glare shot him down.

He blamed his uncalled for behaviour on fatigue. These last few days everyone had enough life and death situations to last a lifetime.

Without another word Carlisle turned on his heels and continued to trek back into the jungle, leaving the rest behind.

"It's never as bad as it looks," Emmett assured Bella before the two of them followed Carlisle into the thickness of the jungle.

"Yeah, it's usually worse," Edward said to himself, annoyed that his Dad's cynicism rubbed off on him.

He took one last look at the mountain before he left the clearing to rejoin the group.

Carlisle led the group as they began their difficult climb to the summit. The steep mountainside steps and the torrential rain made the climb more difficult than expected. Step, after step, after step. It was relentless and exhausting.

Edward made sure to stick to Bella's side, he didn't want a repeat of last night. It was too fresh in his mind.

Out of breath and energy Carlisle stopped. He wasn't as agile as he was ten years ago and was sure that he, along with him everyone else, needed a break from the treacherous climb.

"We'll rest here for a few minutes."

Everyone sighed in relief and fell to the ground completely worn out. They sought shelter under a small overhang in the rock face, but it was pointless since they were all already soaked to the bone.

Their lack of movement caused them to feel the cold of the rain and elevation.

"It's monsoon season," Carlisle said trying to keep his teeth from chattering, "The rain and wind will only get worse the higher we get so stick to the side and take your time."

"Y-You p-plan to g-get us back d-down alive?" Edward stuttered from the cold.

"As long as you stay on my good side," Carlisle joked.

Bella couldn't help shuddering from the cold rain. She instinctively moved closer to Edward until she was leaned up against his chest and used each other's body heat to stay warm.

Edward gently took Bella's hands and started rubbing them with his to bring back the warmth that he was so used to.

She looked up at him and smiled. When he looked down at her, their eyes locked and together they held a silent conversation that only the two of them understood.

Emmett and Carlisle looked at the exchange. Emmett wasn't too happy about it. Bella was like a little sister to him and he was the only one that could protect her from the big bad world, or so he thought. When it came to Edward… Bella was so different with him… When he moved, she moved… They were like magnets and he always made sure that Bella stayed out of harms way…

In the end Emmett didn't think that any guy would be appreciative of her kindness, trust and loyalty, but than again Edward did come out here to help her knowing that his life would be put on the line.

Carlisle on the other hand was curious as to how and when their closeness transpired. Suddenly a dull pang hit his heart—He missed Esme. The way that Bella and Edward were was similar to the way him and Esme once were, hell, the way they still were now.

Carlisle knew that whatever was stirring between them was made to last. There love was too strong. Bella seemed to be Edward perfect match. They complimented each other, aside from the stubbornness of course.

After a few minutes the rain had begun to subside. They needed to get a move on. Carlisle knew that they would be climbing until well after nightfall, so what little day light remained would be important to make up for the time lost climbing in the dark.

"It's time to go," Carlisle said getting up.

Groans were heard from Emmett, Bella, and Edward, they were finally getting somewhat comfortable. But they complied anyway and gathered their belongings to continue their ascent.

Edward called out to Carlisle and offered to switch Carlisle's heavier pack for Edward's lighter one.

That offer on Edward's part saved Carlisle's life.

The instant he moved back towards Edward a bullet sped past him and ricocheted off the area of rock where Carlisle stood in front less then a second ago. Before they had a chance to track the bullet, four mercenaries emerged from the steps below, chasing after them.

"Go, go, go!" Carlisle yelled.


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Carlisle, Edward, Bella, and Emmett ran as fast as they could up the steps in hopes to outrun the mercenaries.

Bullets flew past them and ricocheted off the mountain's walls. The loud pops never ceased, but the sudden downpour of rain muted the sound.

Bella was trailing behind. She had the shortest legs out of all of them because of her height, and knew that eventually the mercenaries would catch up to her.

She suddenly slipped on one of the steps and slid down, straight into an ugly missing tooth mercenary, who immediately pointed his rifle at her head.

"Bella!" Edward screamed when he noticed what happened. He stopped and immediately started to run back down to attempt to help her.

Bella heard the pounding footsteps of the other mercenaries coming around the corner. If Edward came to help her, he would be caught too.

"Keep going!" Bella urged.

Edward hesitated.

"Please, go!" Bella yelled again when she noticed that Edward was frozen in place.

He eventually relented and turned back to run up the steps when the other mercenaries turned the corner. He cursed himself for leaving Bella behind, but he had faith in her, she would fight. And the mercenary that had caught her wasn't a real threat to her. If he were, he would have shot he by now.

Bella watched as three more mercenaries ran past her. Edward had already turned the corner and trusted that he and the rest of them would get away safely.

Bella had no choice and surrendered. The missing toothed mercenary flashed her and ugly grin. Bella smiled back because of what she noticed at his feet.

There was a loose stone in one of the steps that the mercenary stood on. With each movement of his feet, the stone pried itself loose from the earth. Fortunately, he wasn't paying attention to his footing and he slipped backwards when the stone finally fell free.

She watched briefly, and then slowly she began to crawl away backwards.

The missing toothed mercenary was quick to recover. He stood up and staggered a bit before he regained his balance. Bella was about to turn and run away, but again it was too late for her to run when he pointed his rifle at her. Bella froze in place.

The mercenary stepped forward making sure that Bella wouldn't make any sudden moves. This time he missed a step. The missing toothed mercenary fell forward and knocked himself out on the stone steps.

Bella saw that as her opportunity to make a run for it, and catch up to Edward.

The next mercenary was right behind Edward. Every time he looked back at his pursuer he seemed to be gaining on him. Edward felt something grab his ankle. He tripped and fell forward before he tumbled down a few steps taking the mercenary that grabbed his leg down with him.

The other two mercenaries that were chasing them ran passed Edward. He knew they were intended for Carlisle and Emmett. He had to get free in order to help them, but first he had to get Bella.

Before the mercenary had a chance to recover from his fall Edward swiftly kicked him in his face. The force stunned him, and caused the mercenary to lose his rifle over the edge of the mountain.

Edward jumped to his feet and pulled out his knife. He motioned the mercenary to come at him. It only took a moment for the mercenary to decipher what Edward was doing. The mercenary smiled and charged forward, head butting Edward in his gut.

The charge was so forceful and unexpected, it knocked the air out of Edward and his knife was knocked from his hand.

Edward pushed the mercenary off him and retaliated quickly with a hard punch to the jaw.

Annoyed with Edward, the mercenary attempted to punch him back. He pulled his arm back, but the momentum caused him to lose his balance on the slick surface. He tried to regain his balance by stepping backwards, but the mercenary took a few too many steps back.

He teetered over the edge of a drop. To makes sure he accomplished his mission before fate set in, he reached out for Edward in order to pull him down with him.

Before he was able to grab him, Bella appeared and pulled Edward away from the mercenary. Instead of taking a hold of Edward, the mercenary grabbed thin air and he fell over the edge, screaming to his death.

Edward took hold of Bella's face and fervently kissed her face saying word of thanks that Bella saved him and herself.

"Are there anymore?" he asked, finally breaking away from her. He looked down the steps, anticipating for more mercenaries to come charging up.

"I didn't see any," Bella replied, "But that doesn't mean there isn't."

Edward nodded and went to retrieve his knife, as he picked it up a gunshot was fired from above. Bella and Edward ran as fast as they could to investigate. There were only two mercenaries left to deal with for the time being. If they got to Carlisle and Emmett in time, there would be a good chance that they would be able to out number them.

Carlisle was tired and knew that he would drop from exhaustion soon. The large mercenary that chased after Carlisle didn't even slow down and he was sure that he ran up the entire way. Carlisle took some initiative when he stumbled a few times and inconspicuously picked up a rock. Time was running out for him and instead of using the rest of his energy to vainly attempt to out run the mercenary, he stopped and prepared to fight.

Carlisle quickly spun around and hurled the rock at the mercenary. He caught the mercenary off guard and managed to disarm him, but without setting off a few shots into the air. At least now, Carlisle had a fair opponent.

Emmett was a few meters behind Carlisle. Unlike Carlisle, Emmett wasn't as lucky since he was cornered near the edge of a massive drop. The rain started to get heavy again and the wind picked up. Emmett braced himself against the wind by planting his feet firmly into the soil beneath him.

Without warning, a strong gust of wind came and carried the mercenary that was holding Emmett at gunpoint away like a kite. The mercenary spun a few times in the wind before he dropped like a sack of potatoes down the mountainside, while Emmett looked on in amazement.

"That was easy," he said to himself.

Emmett took a step forward toward the edge to make sure that the mercenary was truly gone. The soil was wet from the rain and it gave way. Emmett to slipped over the edge. He clung on to the side, but was incapable of climbing back to safety, the rain had turned the earth to mud and it was just too slippery to risk the chance of climbing. Instead, Emmett secured himself and waited as Carlisle fought off the last mercenary.

The mercenary was much larger, stronger and faster than Carlisle and attacked Carlisle by punching him in the face. Carlisle staggered and attempted to punch him back, but he missed.

The mercenary grabbed hold of his shirt and slammed Carlisle into the rock. The pain in his back was unbearable and Carlisle almost succumbed to the darkness that was falling over his eyes, but the mercenary had the graciousness of hitting him again and stunned him back into consciousness.

Carlisle grabbed on to the mercenary and pushed him forward with all his weight. The mercenary fell backwards down the steps, pulling Carlisle with him. They tumbled down to the bottom of a small landing.

Both of them were Punch-drunk, swinging at each other, completely missing and unable to get up.

Finally, Carlisle was the first to regain control. He punched the mercenary in the face a few times. Satisfied, Carlisle staggered towards Emmett to help him, whose arms were seen clinging on the edge.

The mercenary woke and caught Carlisle's ankle before he was clear of him. Carlisle fell to the ground hard, cursing the pain. The mercenary crawled over to him and punched Carlisle in the face repeatedly. When the mercenary felt he had enough, he wrapped his hands around Carlisle's neck and began to strangle him.

Carlisle struggled for a while, white spot floated in front of his eyes. Carlisle took what little reserve he had left and twisted himself free before he crawled away.

The mercenary tried to pull Carlisle back, but Carlisle swiftly kicked him in the face. The mercenary was relentless, he got up and hobbled over to where Carlisle was and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

The battle between Carlisle and the mercenary was still going when Bella and Edward appeared.

Immediately Bella spotted Emmett struggling to keep hold of the edge and they ran over to help him.

Emmett waved their assistance off, "Edward, go help your dad!" he shouted urgently.

Edward turned to find his dad. He had moved from the spot where he was when Edward found them. Now, Carlisle was nearing the edge of the mountainside and it looked like the mercenary had the advantage.

Edward ran towards his father in order to pull the mercenary off him, while Bella stayed behind to help pull Emmett to safety.

He watched as his dad struggled to break free of the strangle hold he was in.

Carlisle pushed the mercenary off him but the mercenary kept his hold on him, pulling him closer and closer to the edge.

Edward tried to get to his dad in time before he went over the edge, but it was too late. Edward watched in horror as the mercenary fell backwards over the edge, pulling Carlisle along with him.

"Dad!" Edward screamed. He ran over to the edge where he watched his dad disappear.

His dad was nowhere in sight when he peered over the side.

"Dad?" he called out again, hoping for some kind of reply.

Edward's stomach began to twist into knots, bile rose to his throat. This wasn't supposed to happen, he said to himself, not like this. His father was invincible, or at least he thought.

He punched the mud over and over with his fist. Hot tears started to brim his eyes. "Dad!" he called out again. This time in defeat, knowing that he wouldn't get a reply back.

He hadn't noticed that Bella and Emmett came to his side, nor did he notice that the rain had ceased and everything had gotten quiet. What he did notice was a tree root stretched tight and moving slightly.

Before he had a chance to react a hand appeared and grabbed hold of the top of the tree root where Edward was looking. Then, Carlisle's head appeared. Edward was bewildered at the sight.

"D-Dad?" he stuttered, frozen in his spot, "I thought you were dead. I-I saw you go over." Edward shook his head; the sight of his father plummeting to his death was still sickening.

"Me? Dead? Never!" Carlisle reassured, "I'm tougher than granite. Can you give me a hand now?" He wheezed.

Edward and Emmett pulled Carlisle to safety, very grateful that he was alive.

Carlisle slumped to the ground, exhausted. He rubbed his hands over his face, sighing in disbelief at the close call; if his legs hadn't tangled in the exposed roots when he fell over, Carlisle would have been done for.

He looked everyone over. They were as tired as he was as they sat there wet, muddy and trying to catch their breath.

Edward was staring at Carlisle, still in disbelief that he wasn't gone, while Emmett sat slumped, and watched the setting sun.

He turned and looked to Bella. Silent tears streamed down her face.

"I'm s-o sorry," she hiccupped when Carlisle made eye contact with her.

Carlisle shifted towards her and took her hand, "Don't be, Bella. This is not your fault."

"But-"

"Bella," he scolded like she would have been Edward, "This is not your fault. I'm only here because I choose to be here, like everyone else. You got that?"

Bella nodded, quickly wiping her tears away before Edward came out of stupor of witnessing his father's resurrection.

"Good," Carlisle said, "We need to get going. Those mercenaries were runners. We don't have much time before the others show up.

"I thought as much," Emmett said shaking his head, "James is good. Too good."

"Runners?" Bella asked.

"It's an offensive special-ops tactic," Emmett replied. "They get the fastest soldiers to run ahead, find their target, and cause as much damage to slow their target down before the real forces arrive."

"That's why we need to get going!" Carlisle tried to get up, but he was just too exhausted to move. "I'm getting to old for this," he mumbled to himself.

He turned to get up again, only to find James standing behind Edward, who was oblivious of the gun that was pointed at his head.

"Way too old," Carlisle muttered.


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Edward turned his head towards his father's gaze only to find himself staring straight into the barrel of a gun. James had finally caught them and he knew there wouldn't be a third chance for escape.

James grinned at them before he motioned to Demetri and two other mercenaries to surround them with their guns drawn. There definitely wasn't a way for them to escape now.

"I believe you're finally out of luck," James stated blatantly, "Now, get up.

Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Emmett obeyed and quickly got up, too afraid of what would happen if they took their time.

They silently waited for instructions from James, but none were given. Instead, Demetri jabbed his rifle into Carlisle's side to motion him forward.

"Watch it," Carlisle spat from the pain that was inflicted on him.

"I'm sorry," Demetri replied sarcastically and hit Carlisle much harder that time. "How's that?" he asked when Carlisle doubled over in pain.

"Stop that!" Edward yelled, hoping to get the attention of his father and onto him.

Demetri became amused. He knew what Edward was doing and he wouldn't give him the satisfaction on taking out his aggression on him.

He stepped closer to Carlisle, who was still bent over trying to catch his breath. Demetri raised the end of his rifle again, hoping to break a rib or two this time.

Bella stared wide-eyed at the situation. Hadn't they've been through enough?

Demetri looked over to James for permission, he simply smiled and nodded to proceed.

"Make him stop, James," Bella shouted before Demetri struck Carlisle again, "You got us. You've won," she whispered her last words.

James held up a hand toward Demetri and ordered him to pause. He was pleased with Bella's defeat and smiled at her. He wanted to hear her words again.

"I'm sorry Bella, but what was that?"

Bella's voice was barely audible, "You've won."

James decided to toy with her. He stroked the barrel of the gun against her cheek, "I didn't quite hear you. Can you say that again?"

"You've won, James! You've won!" Bella screamed, tears of frustration began to stream down her face.

James beamed at her, pleased with her defeat, "You know why that is, Bella?" he asked rhetorically, "Because I always win."

"That will be enough Demetri," James said with a smile.

Demetri took the orders and reluctantly brought his rifle down. Carlisle slowly regained his composure, thankful for only superficial injuries.

"You know, I've always admired your loyalty towards others," James mused to Bella, "Ever since I met you I was always disappointed knowing that I'd never earn it."

"And you want my sympathy? You killed my father!"

"That I did," he chuckled tapping her check lightly, "That I did, and now we have a special bond because of it."

Bella stared at him blankly, not understanding what he was saying.

He sighed heavily, "Stupid girl. I killed your father. I altered your life, therefore I control it. Do you understand now?"

Edward's fist clenched at James' audacious bluntness. He restrained himself from attacking him. "You sick bastard," he yelled.

James pointed his gun at Edward, "Kid, right now you're in no position to play hero to your girlfriend."

Edward was about to talk back, ignoring his threat. But Carlisle gripped his shoulder to indicate to stay quiet, while Bella pleaded with her eyes to not do anything rash. He relented.

"Thought so," James laughed.

James turned to Carlisle before he spoke, "You lead the way, Cullen. And just so you know, I'm keeping my promise. So, for your son's sake I do hope you find the tablets."

When Edward saw James' gun pointed at him, he instantly knew what James had promised his father and one look in his eyes told Edward that he wasn't going to break it.

"Move," James barked and motioned them all forward.

At gunpoint, they carefully made their way up. Carlisle was worried that he wouldn't be able to find where the tablets were, and the fact that the sun had set a few minutes ago would make it even harder for him to find the possibly nonexistent tablets.

Carlisle kept a careful eye on the rock structure, looking for anything unusual. After about another two hours of climbing, with no rest, something caught his eye.

Finally, above the cloudbank, and in the light of the full moon, Carlisle noticed some uniformed vegetation growing on the mountain wall. He moved forward to investigate, but James abruptly stopped him.

"Hold it," he said taking careful aim at Edward's head.

"There might be something here."

"Go ahead," James said.

Carlisle cleared off some of the vegetation, while Edward, Bella and Emmett looked on wearily. They were exhausted and overwhelmed by the situation. Emmett knew that there was no escape. All of them were at James' mercy, something of which James didn't have.

As long as they held off in finding the tablets, the longer Emmett had to find a way to get away or fight back. The moment the tablets were found, Emmett believed they would each have a bullet in their heads minutes later.

Carlisle cleared most of the vegetation and a large millstone door was revealed. He knew of similar doors in Cappadocia, Turkey, and they way that this millstone door was placed looked as though it was trying to keep something in, instead of out.

Carlisle had an uneasy feeling about this as he tried to roll the stone away. But the constant awareness of Edward having a gun pointed at him made him ignore the uneasiness.

He pushed on the millstone again, but it was too heavy for him to move on his own.

"A little help," Carlisle requested.

"Go help," James said to the mercenaries.

The mercenaries rushed over to help him.

"I'm watching you, Cullen," James reminded, making sure that Carlisle saw the gun pointed firmly in Edward's back, "Don't try anything funny."

The mercenaries and Carlisle struggled for a while to move the stone out of the way, but once the bottom was loosened from the earth, it rolled away easily.

Carlisle examined the opening of the entrance. The narrow passage was dark and barely saw more than two feet into it. James approached the opening with Edward to have a look for himself.

"Good work, Cullen, looks like you found something," James said, pleased that he would be disposing of the Cullens and Emmett, and having a little fun with Bella sooner than he originally thought.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" James asked, "After you."

"A flashlight would be good," Carlisle replied.

A mercenary handed Carlisle a flashlight.

He gave James a look of contempt before he entered.

"You three, follow him," James instructed.

Edward, Bella and Emmett followed Carlisle. James and Demetri were right behind them along with the other two mercenaries, so they had no choice but to carefully move forward.

As Carlisle guided the way through the tunnel, he was forced to walk sideways because it was so narrow. The light from the flashlight only revealed that there was no end, the tunnel just continued. Carlisle's uneasiness heightened as he started to believe that this was some sort of trap.

Just then a low rumble was heard that told Carlisle that maybe he was right.

"Move faster," Carlisle said trying to keep his voice even and his panic at bay, "It's possible we set off of a trap."

Everyone hastened their steps, hoping for some sort of end to the narrow passage.

James pushed Edward from behind, as the noise grew louder.

Emmett noticed that his chest was starting brush up against the wall. He paused for a moment and placed his hand on it. He started to panic when he felt his hand being pushed back by the wall.

"The noise," Emmett said to no one in particular, "The walls are closing in on themselves."

Carlisle put his hand on the wall and felt it close in on him very slowly. He noticed that there were several sections of the stonewalls. The sections at the front were slightly delayed with the ones behind him, each one closing in separately.

"Run!" Carlisle yelled.

There was no need for James to move them forward as they all picked up their pace and ran down the tunnel in hopes to save themselves.

But Carlisle only saw a never-ending tunnel. He was right, the tunnel was a trap, and he was the one that led them here. He should have taken better precautions whether or not James was threatening him with his son's life. There was no way out and the death of his son, Bella and Emmett would be on him.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

If was getting difficult to move as the wall began to brush against their chests and backs, and they believed that there was no end to this tunnel.

A million thoughts ran through Carlisle's head. He should have known better than to follow Edward. He should have turned back the minute they had landed in Cairo and dragged both Edward and Bella back. But the love for adventure and the chance to find something he'd been searching for a good portion of his life led him here.

It was his fault, he was the patriarch, he should have known better and even the threat of James didn't stop him. Any normal person would have doubled back even with the idea of James chasing after them.

Then he thought of Esme, back home, alone. The thought of her when she found out that her husband and son would not be returning made Carlisle heart ache and stomach wretch.

But it wasn't up to him, he couldn't stop these walls from closing. The only thing he was capable of was to get them out…

He shone his flashlight one last time down the tunnel before he succumbed to a painful death. What he saw was darkness, which was a gift from the heavens. The light which he shone down the tunnel stopped reflecting off the wall and was swallowed up by darkness about ten feet away from him. That was it. That was the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. They just needed to make it before the walls closed in on them.

"We're almost there," Carlisle whispered more to himself than the others.

He still had an inch or two to move and soon he made his last few steps before entering a dark under ground cave. Carlisle didn't bother to look around as he made sure that Edward, Bella, and Emmett made it safely out.

He cursed to himself when he watched James and Demetri barely squeeze past the closing tunnel walls. He hoped he wouldn't have survived, but alas, Carlisle never had a lucky streak.

They all watched as the last two people tried to squeeze through, but they were finding it difficult. The two mercenaries struggled and their time was running out. There was no way that both of them would make it.

The mercenary behind the first one panicked and shoved and pushed the first mercenary forward until he was out of the tunnel. But it didn't help the last mercenary, he was still stuck in his place and he needed to move another two feet before he would be able to get out.

He took in a few deep breaths and exhaled loudly in order to contract his chest and squeeze past, but it was hopeless.

Everyone looked on, as they knew the mercenary would soon be crushed. He began to squirm violently in his spot, using up the last of his energy as the walls continue to close in on him.

Then, the mercenary started to scream, "Please help! Please God!" He reached out his hand in hopes of someone pulling him out, but no one did, they just stood there and knew that there wasn't anything anyone could do.

Soon a cracking noise began to echo throughout the chamber. The mercenary's ribs started to break. His screams became louder and agonized. Blood spluttered out of his mouth. The screams became garbled and eventually turned silent. He didn't have enough air in his crushed lungs to cry out in pain, but his eyes expressed it when the cracking sound became louder from his skull breaking.

They all watched in horror except for James who looked on in awe, eventually they turned away when they realized he had died and the walls crushed the rest of his body before he disappeared.

"Hopefully we'll be able to find another way out," James said heartlessly.

Everyone, including Demetri and the remaining mercenary looked at him in disdain.

James remembered exactly where he was and pointed his gun at Edward. "Now, where were we Cullen?" he asked.

With the threat of Edward's life still prevalent, Carlisle wasted no time and examined where he was. He shined the flashlight around and found torches protruding from the cave's walls every several feet.

When he lit them a massive grotto came into view. The walls sparkled blue from the raw sapphires that were imbedded in them. It looked as though they had stepped into a surreal underground world that was quiet, calm and untouched. To add to the tranquility, there was a large pool of glowing blue water at the far end of the grotto. They were all mesmerized by the splendor of it.

Something in the water caught Carlisle's eyes, "Over there," he said, pointing.

Everyone followed Carlisle's gaze and their eyes widened at what they saw. Placed in the centre of the pool was a large and flat oblong stone. Lying on top of it were two emerald tablets that glowed from the light that surrounded them.

Tears began to prick Bella's eyes. What had cost her father's life and brought so much danger and heartache in her life was finally found.

"The tablets," James whispered, "I can't believe it, they're finally mine."

Carlisle let out a humorless chuckle, "They are not yours yet. After what just happened, I doubt you'll be able to lay your hands on them."

James got annoyed with Carlisle. He waved his gun to remind him who was in control. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut, your in no position to talk."

James turned to Demetri. "Go get the tablets," he ordered.

This was the first time Demetri showed any fear and uncertainty. "If Cullen is right, he should get them," Demetri replied.

"I don't care," James shouted, "I told _you _to get those tablets.

Demetri nodded reluctantly and passed the mercenary his rifle.

Edward was surprised with Demetri's demeanor, he barely recognized him because of it. So the big, bad, intimidating henchman does have a yellow streak, Edward thought to himself.

Demetri walked over to the water's edge and carefully stepped in. He swam over to the flat stone where the tablets laid.

Bella saw the tablets glow increase the closer Demetri got to them and began to worry if they should be even touched. She got an image of Harrison Ford, making a run for it as a building collapsed around him because he picked up an ugly idol from its resting place. Ford obviously survived, but that was a movie and neither Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, or Bella were action heroes.

The vibrancy of the tablets illuminated Demetri's face once he got close enough to reach them. The two thin oval plates were about a foot and a half in size. Carved into them was an unrecognizable text from edge to edge. Demetri stared at the ominous glow as he hesitated to pick them up.

"Emerald doesn't glow, or does it?" Edward asked Carlisle as he kept his eyes on Demetri.

Carlisle had his eyes glued to the tablets that Demetri was afraid to pick up. "They're not Emeralds," he replied quietly.

"Bring them here. Now!" James shouted at Demetri.

Demetri tentatively touched one of the tablets and nothing happened. He finally mustered enough courage and picked the tablets up. Holding them, he waited for a moment for something to happen. Nothing did.

James was getting impatient with Demetri. "Cullen was wrong," he said, "You've got the tablets and you're not dead. Bring them."

Demetri carefully swam back with the tablets held to his chest. Halfway back he started to feel a tingling sensation on his hand. It soon grew to a searing pain that traveled higher up his arms. He immediately dropped the tablets and they quickly disappeared beneath the water.

"What the hell are you doing?" James spat.

It was too late for Demetri as he looked down at his hands. He was shocked to see them burning without any fire. The skin at the back of his hands began to bubble and blister, slowly turning from pink and scarred second-degree burns to reddish-purple and charred third degree burns.

"My hands… they're burning," Demetri cried out in pain.

The skin on the rest of his body began to melt away from the invisible fire. Demetri tried to douse his hands in the water, but it only fueled the burning and caused him more pain. He began to scream when he felt the burning sensation on his face. He clawed painfully at it, but it was no use, there was nothing that he could do, the invisible fire fully engulfed him.

Demetri's screams turned inhuman and eventually Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Emmett turned away and covered their hands over their noses, as the grossly disfigured body began to emit the putrid smell of burning flesh.

Eventually Demetri's scream subsided and when they turned back, all that remained were the smoldering remains of Demetri's charred body.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"The Emerald Tablets of Destiny," Carlisle answered, trying to figure out how in the hell something like that was possible. It went against all natural laws of physics to watch a man burn to death without any fire.

"Maybe it was the fate he rightly deserved," James mused.

Carlisle had enough of James; obviously he didn't care about getting out of the grotto safely. His primary concern was to get the tablets and Carlisle's primary concern was to get rid of James once and for all.

"You might be on to something," Carlisle retorted, "Why don't you make a dive for those tablets."

James chuckled, "I got a better idea. Bella?" James motioned with his gun for Bella to come forward.

"No," Bella simply answered. After what she had witnessed, there was no way she would go near those tablets. She was prepared to lose her life with a quick and almost painless shot to the chest, but she wasn't going to go out like that mercenary or Demetri.

James sighed heavily, "Bella dear, you don't have a choice. Get over here. Now!" the edge in his voice clearly audible.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

James was right. Bella didn't have a choice. Hesitantly, she made her way over to James. She looked back to Edward, Carlisle and Emmett for reassurance, but their faces held no promise of safety.

When she was within arms reached of James, he painfully grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and held a gun to her temple.

Edward was furious at how James handled Bella and attempted to charge at him. But Carlisle held him back as the remaining mercenary pointed a gun towards them.

"Let her go!" Edward yelled.

James dragged Bella to the water's edge, keeping the gun aimed at her head and completely ignoring Edward. "I want those tablets," he whispered in Bella's ear, "and I'm sure you don't want to see your precious friends dead. So, why don't you be a doll and get them for me."

With his final words, James violently pushed Bella into the water.

Bella couldn't stop the forceful momentum of falling forward. She fell into the pool, completely going under in the cold water before she came up for air, startled and sputtering water.

Bella stood waste deep in the clear water afraid to move. She didn't want Demetri's fate.

"Now!" James commanded loudly, causing Bella to flinch at the sound of his voice.

She turned back to look at him and watched as he smiled at her and turned his gun at Emmett. She had no choice since she wouldn't risk Emmett's life for hers.

Bella carefully waded into the water and when it was deep enough she pushed herself off the bottom of the pool to swim out to where the tablets were.

As she approached the remains of Demetri's burnt body, her teeth began to chatter. She was unsure whether of not her chattering teeth were a cause of the cold water stabbing her skin, or the gruesome sight of Demetri.

With fear and disgust, Bella pushed Demetri's body out of the way. She watched as the charred body smoothly floated away.

She saw the glow of the tablets several feet below her. Bella looked back to the edge, James still had his gun pointed at Emmett, while the mercenary kept guard of Carlisle and Edward. She was too scared to proceed. Her breath became shaky and uncertainly looked between the tablets, Emmett and James.

"You're running out of time Bella," James stated, his threat rang clear and true.

Bella relented. She took in a trembling breath and dove for the tablets. She took her time while under; the tablets illuminated the pool around her and Bella was able to look at her surroundings.

A few meters away from her was an entrance to an underground cave. She didn't have time to investigate as she was running out of air, but she hoped it was a possible way out, if they were able to get away from James alive.

As scared as Bella was, she reached for the tablets. Her hands began to tingle, but before she panicked a calm surge overcame her and odd images appeared before her eyes.

Edward was counting the seconds during the time that Bella was under. She was underwater longer than expected and when Edward counted to sixty he looked worriedly over to his father.

Carlisle expression lacked the comfort he needed. The splash of water brought his attention back to the pool. Bella finally emerged with the tablets clutched to her chest.

James grinned widely, "That-a-girl. Now, bring them here."

Edward noticed something peculiar in Bella's behaviour. Without any hesitancy, Bella swam back towards James while looking at him stoically. The tablets' glow resonated in her hands and eyes, making her look like she was in a trance like state.

"What's happening?" Edward asked, "Why is she like that?"

"It's probably the tablets," Carlisle replied, "they must be doing something to her… I can't make any sense of it…"

Absolute dread filled Edward. "They could kill her," he said moving forward, but was soon stopped by the mercenary. "Bella!" he shouted to get her attention.

Bella didn't respond to Edward and continued towards James.

"Bella!" Edward called out again and tried one more time to walk towards her.

"Stay where you are and shut up," James ordered.

"Do as he says, Edward," Carlisle reprimanded.

Bella stood before James with the tablets held out towards him.

"Thank you Bella," James cooed.

He reached for the tablets, but recoiled before he touched them. James rubbed his neck out of nervousness. Who was to say that he would be able to hold them like Bella, there was always a risk that he could suffer the same fate as Demetri.

As he watched Bella holding out the tablets he realized that the he had a fifty-fifty chance or surviving, since one out of the two that held the tablets died.

He decided to take his chance and reached out for them again, but at the last moment he hesitated and stepped away from Bella.

The tablets began to shine brighter than they had before. Bella simply stood there waiting for James to take the tablets from her.

Carlisle believed that Bella was safe, if something would have happened to her, it would have happened by now. From the look of it the only thing the tablets did was hold her in a hypnotic state.

"She brought you the tablets. Take them. What are you waiting for?" Carlisle goaded, "Or do they have too much power, even for you?"

"What do you know?" James spat back sarcastically.

"Enough," Carlisle answered, "Once legend becomes real… well, it tends to have a detrimental effect on your life."

"You have experience in that field?"

"You don't want to know," Edward said to James with a humorless laugh when he thought back to last summer and his trip to United States.

He and Carlisle went to a small town in Washington, called Forks, for an archaeological dig. The dig was going fine until one of the researchers accidentally crossed the boundary line that led to a reservation owned by the Quileute tribe. They were restricted to step into their territory and all hell broke loose when a pack of wolves descended on them. Fortunately, there were no deaths and the team quickly retreated to the other side of a river that that served as a boundary line.

The next morning Carlisle and Edward went to see the chief to apologize as a symbol of good faith, even though no one saw them cross the boundary except for the wolves.

The apology was accepted, but it came with a forewarning that the Quileutes would attack again, but cause more damage.

The warning baffled Edward and Carlisle The Quileutes had no way in knowing that they crossed the boundary line. Just as they were leaving Edward swore that he saw a boy about 15 years of age leap into the forest and change, becoming something that resembled a wolf.

He thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but when he looked back at his dad, he knew that Carlisle saw the same thing. They quickly got off the reservation and within twenty-four hours the dig was finished for fear of the archaeologists' safety. They hadn't spoke about the incident since.

James looked at Edward and started to believe that they were only trying to scare him. It wasn't working. "I've had enough of your antics. Bella, put the tablets down on the ground."

Bella didn't respond and stood there staring at James, waiting for him to take the tablets from her.

"Bella," James said, raising his voice, "Put the tablets down on the ground."

Bella looked down at the tablets, then back up to James. It looked to Edward that Bella didn't understand what James was saying. It was as if he was speaking another language to her.

"Are you daft," James yelled, becoming nervous at her demeanor.

"Bella, put the tablets down," Edward coaxed from behind the mercenary.

Bella still didn't respond. She was somewhere else, in a world that was real but hadn't happened yet. She recognized it as a possible future. Everyone that was with her now was there, and Aro was there, as well as a woman that she didn't recognize, but she had the same hair color as Edward. It must be his mother, she thought to herself.

Everything played in front of her eyes like the world was on fast forward, but she managed to take in every detail as it burned into her memory.

James slowly pointed his gun at Emmett in order to get her attention. Maybe the threat of her life wouldn't scare her, but the threat of a loved one might get her to comply.

"That's it!" James screamed, slowly easing back on the trigger.

"Bella?" Emmett said nervously as he looked straight into the chamber of James' gun.

Bella was still stuck in the other world, enjoying what she was seeing—her and Edward many years from now happy and in love, Carlisle retired and watching his grandchildren grow. Bella knew they were hers and Edward's; they had Edward's green eyes, and Bella's brown hair with a tint of bronze in it. Emmett had become a commercial pilot and…

Something started to happen… the image of Emmett was beginning to change. He was staring to fade. Fear and anxiety grew inside Bella when she realized that Emmett soon wouldn't be a part of her future. There was something that was altering it; a decision had made that removed Emmett form the equation. What ever it was it was presently being made, why else would he just start fading away?

Present, Bella thought. She needed to get back there. She struggled to pull herself out. It was difficult as the tablets were always trying to pull her back to the future. She started to become aware of the movement around her and she forced herself to concentrate on it.

Before James was able to kill Emmett, Bella snapped out of her trance. "Wait!" she yelled, getting James' attention.

Bella slowly bent down and lowered the tablets to the ground. She continuously kept her eyes on him. When James lowered his gun in anticipation something flashed before Bella's eyes. There was an action and an outcome that benefited her. It was the future again, the tablets were telling her something and she decided to act upon it.

Before the tablets left Bella's hands, she suddenly tossed them towards James.

"Catch," she said, and watched James drop his gun in an attempt to keep the tablets from falling.

James was completely caught off guard. He fumbled with the tablets for a moment, before he managed to get a firm grip on them to keep the tablets from smashing on the ground.

He smirked when he realized he was holding the tablets and they didn't affect him in anyway. He tucked them underneath his arm and picked up his gun before Bella had a chance to get it.

"You stupid, stupid girl," he said, while he pressed the barrel of his gun to her forehead. "Say goodbye, Bella."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Bella saw what would happen and now became fearful that she might have been wrong. She saw James die holding the tablets, so why was he still alive?

James was happy, almost giddy. He finally had the tablets and the power they contained. He kept his gun pointed at Bella, wondering whom he would dispose of first. One thing for sure, he would save Bella for last.

The mercenary kept Carlisle, Edward and Emmett at bay waiting for James' word to finish them.

Carlisle knew they were done for; James had the tablets and he had no use for any of them. He looked over to Edward hoping that whatever he had in store for them Carlisle would be the first to go.

He looked over to James wondering what was taking him so long. Maybe there was hope for them still, when he noticed the slight shake in James' hand. As if Carlisle wished it himself, James lost his grasp on his gun and it fell to the ground.

James began to scratch wildly at his neck while he fell into violent coughing fits. His face turned bright red and his eye bulged out of their sockets. James felt like he had an invisible noose around his neck and he was being choked to death.

The mercenary ran over to his aid, trying to decipher what was wrong. Bella stood by and watched the entire ordeal with her eyes wide and fearful, but with a slight smile playing on her lips. This was what she saw in her vision and in a matter of moments it would soon come to pass.

She never liked to see the pain and suffering of people, but James wasn't a person—he was a soulless monster, who killed her father and threatened the ones that she loved. He deserved to die.

James struggled to get the invisible noose off. He had already forgot about the cursed tablets and accidentally let go of them. They shattered once they hit the ground.

James fell to the ground right after and thrashed around, while the mercenary tried to help him any-which way he could.

Edward was speechless. He saw his share of odd occurrences, but what had happened to Demetri, Bella, and now James trumped any possible sightings of wolf boy

Bella knelt to the ground and picked up a small fragment of one of the tablets. She quickly concealed it afraid that Carlisle would tell her to leave it. This evidence belonged to her father's memory and everything they went trough to find these tablets wouldn't be in vain. But now, she had something tangible.

Small white sparks started to bounce off the broken pieces of the tablets, and while the mercenary was tending to James, Carlisle approached Bella and pulled her away from them.

Soon James succumbed to the invisible noose around his neck and lost all his movement. His breath became shallow and quick and the darkness started to shroud his eyes. The last image James saw before he died was the growing lightening that surrounded the tablets.

The mercenary was alarmed at the situation and was oblivious of what to do next, as his commander was gone. He nervously looked up at the four of them standing there. Carlisle had taken James' gun and was pointing at the mercenary.

Surrendering quickly, the mercenary laid his rifle down on the ground and carefully raised his hands before taking a few steps back. Unfortunately, he stepped directly on the broken pieces of the tablets and the sparks emitted by them instantly killed him.

Carlisle, Edward, Bella, and Emmett stared in disbelief. The sparks from the tablets began to expand and grew stronger.

"It's time to leave," Carlisle suggested.

"I'm with you on that," Edward replied, but he remained motionless while he continued to stare at the tablets.

"Where to?" Emmett asked, looking around, only to realize that there wasn't a way out. "We're as good as dead," he muttered to himself.

Carlisle searched the grotto while keeping a careful eye on the ever-growing electrical storm that the tablets were producing. Emmett was right, there was no way out. "This doesn't look too good…"

The sparks continued to expand, forcing them to stick to the sides of the grotto.

Bella suddenly remembered what she saw when she went underwater to retrieve the tablets. "This way," she said, running into pool, "I think I saw a way out while I was under."

The rest wasted no time in following Bella. The lightening had now reached the ceiling causing large sharp chunks of stalactites to fall from it, threatening to crush and kill them instantly.

"What about the tablets?" Edward asked as he ran into the water, "We can't just leave them here."

"Yes we can!" Carlisle shouted over the noise of electrical storm and the crumbling rocks. "Edward, this place will cease to exist in a matter of minutes," he gave Edward a pointed look, letting him know that no find is worth the cost of a life.

Edward looked over to Bella before he looked back at Carlisle and nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but we got to go," Emmett said, pointing to the tablets. The broken pieces started to shine an odd yellow and the sparks became more erratic.

They dove into the water just as the entire grotto began to shake.

Carlisle resurfaced along with the others, " There is a tunnel just at that wall," he indicated, "Hope every one can hold their breaths for a while.

Ignoring the crumbling grotto, they took a few short breaths and followed it by a deep one. Carlisle had no idea where the tunnel would lead as they followed him under the water. He was either leading them to their deaths or to safety.

There were a few near misses from crashing rocks, while they swam to the tunnel, which was fully submerged by water. They followed Carlisle, feeling their way through the dark void. After a few meters, Carlisle tried to resurface, but the water didn't break.

Desperate for air now, they continued through the tunnel.

Bella started to feel the strong burn in her chest. She slowly started to breath out her used air to take the pain away, but it just left her weaker. She tried to remain calm, but the burst of stars in her eyes told her that she wouldn't make. The strong need to inhale left her thinking whether or not she should just try to take a breath while underwater; the pain in her lungs was becoming unbearable.

Carlisle tried to resurface again, and this time he broke through the water. He wasted no time in filling his lungs with oxygen.

Edward and Emmett resurfaced, coughing and trying to catch their breaths.

It was pitch black in the tunnel, but Carlisle knew from the coughing fits that Edward and Emmett were in, that Bella hadn't resurfaced yet. He quickly dove back under, blindly feeling the water until he caught a limp arm.

He immediately pulled Bella to the surface.

"Dad!" he heard Edward cry out, "I can't find Bella."

"I've got her," Carlisle replied, while looking for Bella's pulse.

Edward swam over to Carlisle in the dark, "Bella?" he called, hoping for a reply, but there was none.

"She has a pulse Edward, but she's not breathing," Carlisle told him when Edward tried to wake her, "I've got a hold of her, but you need to start rescue breaths."

Edward nodded, even though it was too dark to see his reply. He quickly felt around and found her face. Gently pinching her nose and held her chin to ease her mouth open and tilted head back. Edward covered his mouth on hers and blew two steady breaths into her and waited five seconds.

Emmett swam over to them to help Carlisle keep Bella laid out flat on the water. It was difficult for them to tread water and keep her still in order for Edward to perform rescue breaths.

Edward gave her another breath and waited, "Breathe Bella," he urged her, "Breathe."

He felt around her neck, and managed to find her pulse. As long as her heart was beating there would be a chance for her. He covered her mouth with his again and blew another breath.

"Please Bella," he said gently, stroking her cheek.

As if on cue, Bella started coughing up water and gasping for air.

Relief flooded over Edward at the sound of her alive. "That's right, Bella. Just take deep breaths. You're okay, take your time."

"I—it's D—ar—ark," Bella said between gasps of air.

"We're still in the mountain," he reassured.

"I—I want to—to get out," she was still having a little difficulty breathing, but at least she was.

"The minute you tell us that your okay Bells, we'll find a way out," Emmett told her.

"I'm okay," Bella replied in a steady voice, although it was obvious to all of them that she was trying to keep her intake of breath under control.

"Put your arms around me," Edward instructed, "I'll help you tread water."

Bella quickly complied and earned a kiss on the forehead from Edward.

Emmett and Carlisle examined the walls of the chamber with there hands. There wasn't an opening of any kind and Carlisle didn't bother going underwater water to look for another way out. One life was almost lost because of it.

"I hate to say this, but it looks like there isn't a way out, at least until daylight," Carlisle stated.

Emmett didn't want to give up so soon. He'd be damned if they had to tread water until the break of dawn. He swam to the other side of the cavern. He knew if he looked close enough he would be able to see some light coming through, whether it was night or day. As long as it was darker in the cave than outside, he would see something. That was, if any of these walls led to the exterior.

Suddenly, there was a small stream of silver light coming through an opening that was smaller than the size of a dime.

It disappeared seconds after Emmett saw it, but he knew the general location and swan right for it. The one thing he didn't take into consideration was the odd cloud that would cover the moon, which hide any light.

"Give me a hand," Emmett shouted to Carlisle. "I think I found a way out."

Carlisle swam over to Emmett and pushed on the point in the wall that Emmett indicated to. As much as he tried with Emmett, the wall wasn't giving way.

That was, until he saw the faint light of the moon shining in. Carlisle started scraping at the wall, loosening the dirt between the rocks. Emmett realized what he was doing and did the same. When they pushed on the wall again, it gave. Rocks tumbled away, which soon exposed an opening large enough for them to climb through.

Emmett and Carlisle grinned triumphantly at each other. They were going to make it.

"Come on Bells, lets get you out of here," Emmett said.

Bella and Edward swam over to Emmett, laughing at their luck, or more so Emmett's stubborn persistence.

Carlisle was the first to crawl out. Everything was safe around him so he proceeded to help pull out Bella.

Once everyone was out in the night air, they just laid in the dirt, soaking wet. The mountainside was serene as the clearing sky revealed twinkling stars and a crested moon.

Bella was feeling better, her chest was still burning a little from the water intake, but she savored each clean, deep breath she took in.

Edward had her glued to his side with an arm wound tightly around. "It's all over, Bella. We're safe. You're safe now."

Bella smiled at Edward and reveled in the moment. The nightmare and the obstacles they were put through was finally over.

Bella slightly winced from pain when she coughed.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked before her fit was over.

Bella nodded. "I'm just getting used to breathing again," she joked.

Edward gave her a pained expression, "Please don't joke. I almost lost you a second time."

Emmett and Carlisle tried to ignore their quiet conversation, but the fact that this was Bella's second close call with death didn't sit well with them.

Before Emmett had a chance to inquire about her first near miss, Edward addressed what all of them wanted to know when she retrieved the tablets.

"What happened to you back there, in the grotto?"

"I don't know. It felt like something took over," Bella explained, "but it was still me. I can't really describe it. I saw things, like James being strangled by someone. I couldn't tell what was going around me until I let go of the tablets."

She wasn't going to say what she saw when it came to Edward. It was a future that she didn't want to spoil through revelations and a future that she wished to forget, just so she can relive it again.

"So, you feel fine?" Emmett asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Bella said confidently.

Edward exhaled loudly. "Thank god you're okay. I—I don't know what…, Edward's words got stuck in his throat, he couldn't even say what he thought. Instead, he drew her closer, "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I know." She thought back to the future that she saw with him. Edward was the one. "I love you, too."

Emmett abruptly got up before Bella and Edward could kiss and started scouting the area.

"Why am I not surprised," Carlisle said in reference to the happy couple, and got up as well.

Edward gave his dad a sly grin, "Did you say something dad?"

"No," he said flashing Edward a grin in return.

Edward turned back to Bella and kissed her on the head. He was about to kiss her properly when Bella suddenly sat up.

"Carlisle I almost forgot," she said, reaching into her pocket. She took out a small green shard from the tablet and held it up to him, "You can have it."

Carlisle hesitated to take it.

"It's okay," Bella promised, "It's lost all its power."

"How did you get this?" he asked, carefully taking it from her.

"I picked it up before electrical storm started."

Carlisle examined it carefully in the light of the moon.

"Do you recognize the text?" Edward asked.

"No. I don't even recognize the material it's made from." Carlisle handed back the shard to Bella, "You keep it. It belongs to your dad."

Bella gave him a small smile of gratitude before she took it back from him. She looked at it one more time and placed it back in her pocket.

Emmett sighed heavily, "Well, I've had just enough for one day. How about be get down from this mountain and get back to civilization."

"Sounds good to me," Edward said sitting up.

"Suit yourself," Carlisle retorted, "I'm headed for the summit. Might as well take a look since I'm here. Besides, it's safer to climb up at night than try to get down.

Edward's mouth fell open, "After all that? You've got to be kidding me?"

Carlisle shrugged and began his ascent to the summit leaving Edward, Bella and Emmett behind.

"You're not kidding," Edward stated flatly.

"Nope."

Emmett huffed and started to follow Carlisle. "After all that I went through today, there better not be some killer mosquito that actually ends my life."

Carlisle chuckled, "There's no such thing, Emmett."

"The tablets weren't supposed to be real," Emmett muttered, but he continued to follow Carlisle anyway.

Carlisle turned to Edward and Bella before he went around the corner, "You two coming?"

They were sitting slumped against each other, both not wanting to move. Edward looked to Bella for the answer. It all depended on how she felt and if she wasn't up to it, he would stay there with her until the morning.

"Might as well," she said with a shrug.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Edward got up and took Bella's hand in order to help her to her feet.

Before Bella had a chance to catch up to Carlisle, Edward pulled her back and kissed her the way he intended to earlier. He didn't care about the audience; he just wanted to make sure that Bella understood how he felt about her.

Soon Bella was lost in the kiss and she clung to him tightly, enjoying the warmth and confidence of his lips on hers. It was tender and filled with promises of the future they would hold together.

"Lets go love birds," Carlisle interrupted.

Bella pulled away and blushed furiously, while Edward grinned mischievously.

Emmett cleared his throat, "Bella, why don't you go ahead with Carlisle. I'd like to have a word with Edward."

Edward's smirk fell and turned into a pained expression.

Bella smiled sweetly at him "You didn't think it would be that easy?"

"Actually, yes I did," he grumbled.

Bella gave him a parting kiss and went to join Carlisle. "Be nice," she told Emmett as she passed him.

"Aren't I always?" Emmett laughed.

The look that Bella gave Emmett told Edward that being nice wasn't always the case.

Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Emmett stood at the summit looking out to the dawn that shone through the night sky. As the sun rose casting a shadowy triangle at the valley below, they contemplated what they had been through to get to where they were standing now. One thing for sure, they all agreed that it was nice to see another breaking dawn.


	23. Epilogue

**A/N:**

**See bottom**

**Epilogue**

Carlisle and Edward had been back in England for three days, and it was only now that they had a chance to catch up with Aro.

They walked along a path that ran through the campus, glad to be safely back and in a familiar environment

"I still can't believe you've made it back in one piece," Aro exclaimed after Edward and Carlisle gave him a detailed account of what happened to them last week.

"Neither can we," Carlisle said, "Remember to keep it to yourself. I'll never hear the end of it from Esme."

"Your secret is safe with me," Aro replied.

"Just be careful," Edward warned, "She's on to us."

When Carlisle and Edward got back late Tuesday night, Esme woke up and started an inquisitions as to what happened. They tried to come up with the most condensed version, without revealing too much information or having to lie.

Esme gave up when she couldn't get any straight answers out of them and eventually cornered them individually the next morning. It was unsuccessful since Edward simply told her to ask Carlisle what happened, and when she asked Carlisle he replied by saying that it was Edward's story to tell.

Carlisle felt bad for not telling her the entire story of their almost fatal adventure, but he knew that if Esme found out he would be in bigger trouble with her for purposely risking their lives.

Esme finally gave up trying to get information of their trip from Carlisle and Edward, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try other ways to find out, and everyone knew that including Aro, especially since Carlisle and Edward were still nursing some of their wounds.

"That doesn't surprise me," Aro chuckled, and attempted to hide the anxiety of facing Esme questions in the next day or two.

Carlisle and Edward laughed at Aro's poor attempt to hide his uneasiness.

They were all heading to the Kings Arms for a pint after a long day of Carlisle playing catch up. When they passed by the library, Edward came to a sudden stop and started to walk towards the entrance.

"I'll catch up in a bit," Edward called out to his dad.

Carlisle hadn't noticed that Edward had left his side and when he looked back Carlisle had to suppress a laugh as Edward bounded up the steps two at a time.

"I won't hold you to it," he called back. The last two days Carlisle saw very little of Edward, and Bella was the cause of it.

As much as he missed seeing him around the house or going out for the occasional beer with his son, he was happy for him, for both of them in fact. Even Esme accepted Bella with open arms when they were introduced last night.

Carlisle and Aro continued their way to the pub.

"So, how is Bella doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Really good! She's given herself some time to mull things over and decided what she wants to do with her future. The fact that she has some closure to her father's death have made things a little easier, but it's still a difficult transition."

Carlisle understood. It even broke his heart a little when he watched Bella sat her final goodbyes to her father at the ruins of her former home. That was her only condition when Emmett urged her to go back to England with Carlisle and Edward.

"It was kind of you to take her in," Carlisle mused.

"Bella is Charlie Swan's little girl and she's my goddaughter. It's the least I couldn't, knowing she had nowhere to go."

Aro's voice saddens a little, "I just hope she doesn't get an idea of running away again."

"I could assure you Aro, that that was a one time thing. Like you said, she needed the closure. Besides," Carlisle added, "Emmett will be moving here next month, and Edward will make sure that she won't run away again."

Both men look at each other and laughed.

"I guess it was just a matter of time. Edward is really good for her," Aro said.

"And Bella for Edward. They really balance each other."

Aro was quiet for a moment before he continued, "Do you think they are the ones for each other? I mean, I know they have only known each other a short period, but I can't help thinking that they might be it for each other."

Carlisle sighed. He didn't want to go down that road just yet, but from his experience with Esme, he was around Edward's age when he knew that Esme was the one and Edward hadn't shown so much devotion to a girl before.

"Who knows what the future holds, Aro," Carlisle replied, "but for the time being let's not give them any ideas—I don't want to be a father to a married man just yet, I'm too young for that."

Aro chuckled, "You're right. I'm hoping that Bella will decide to finish her education before any other life changing decisions.

"I offered her admission to Oxford this fall, but I don't know if she wants it. She seemed a hesitant when I mentioned it to her."

Carlisle smiled at his friend, "You are a good man Aro."

Aro took the compliment with some difficulty, but accepted it.

"And I wouldn't be worried about Bella not starting school," Carlisle continued, "I know she wants normalcy back in her life, but she doesn't want to be too dependent on others in order to get that."

Aro nodded, he realized that the best way for Bella to go to school was to go through the entire enrollment process instead of Bella being automatically accepted because of who she knew.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for helping her and bringing her home in one piece."

"No need to thank me, you would do the same for me. Besides, I finally have closure to a portion of my life that had troubled me for a while."

"The Tablets?" Aro asked.

"The Tablets," Carlisle answered.

Aro needed to ask again even though he would know what the answer would be, "Are you sure they are gone?"

Carlisle nodded solemnly, "The only thing that remains is the shard that Bella has."

Edward walked past the rows of bookcases, peering into each one as he went by. He grinned when he finally found Bella standing in between the stacks at the farthest end of the library.

He had been spending every opportunity he had with Bella and he still couldn't get enough of her.

When Emmett wanted to have that talk with him almost a week ago, he thought that he would have chewed his head off or conveniently thrown him down the mountainside. Edward was surprised to learn that Emmett accepted the relationship between him and Bella even if it was a very short time they had known each other.

Instead of a verbal assault from Emmett, he asked Edward to watch over Bella until he joined them in England. Emmett already knew that Edward would never be able to hurt her and wouldn't find it difficult to keep his promise.

Edward approached her slowly wanting to surprise her, but Bella already felt his presence and smiled as he slipped his arm around her waist.

Bella comfortably leaned back into him, "I wasn't expecting you until later," she murmured.

Edward brought his face to her neck and began peppering her neck with soft, warm kisses. "I could always come back later," he teased.

She quickly shook her head and closed the book she was holding, "Stay, I think I'm done here. For good."

Edward jumped in surprise and turned her towards him. "You mean you were able to decipher the shard?"

"I wish, but I can't waste my time on trying to figure it out. There's nothing in the books. The text is just too primitive, I don't think anything like this exists."

Beside it didn't matter to her any more, she thought. What was important was Edward, who held her close in her arms.

The glimpse of her future that she got from the tablets was enough to keep her happy for the rest of her life. And spending the time to find the orgins would get her more frustrated and pull her away from Edward.

"Do you still have the piece?" Edward asked.

Bella took the shard out of her pocket and handed it to Edward.

"I was thinking about getting rid of it," she said softly as Edward looked over it.

He looked up with questioningly, "Why would—"

"I don't think we're meant to find out where they came from, and looking for the answer could be a little addictive. Edward, my dad was barely there for me when he was searching for the Tablets' location."

Edward brushed a few strands of hair from her face and studied her carefully. He understood what she was trying to say and he had felt the odd time since they got back that the shard from the tablets took precedence over him.

Edward could see in her eyes that she meant what she said, but he had to make sure, "Bella, don't do this for me, I don't want to be—"

Bella interrupted him with a kiss, "I'm doing this for me, Edward."

Bella took back the shard from Edward and dropped it to the ground and raised her foot in order crush it with her heel.

Now Edward wasn't sure if he was willing to give up just yet, he was as curious as Bella was in deciphering the text.

"Wait!" he said and took a hold of her hand to stop her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Bella grinned and nodded her head. She waited for a response from Edward, but when there wasn't one, she raised her foot...

"There's no going back if you destroy it," Edward said, stopping her again.

"I know."

"We could just bury it somewhere," Edward suggested.

Bella quirked an eyebrow at him, "So we can just dig it up and fall into the same trap like my dad?"

"Or, my dad," Edward admitted.

Bella raised her foot again, and looked expectantly at Edward. Instead of stopping her again, he let her continue.

She put the heel of the shoe on the shard and both of them cringed when they heard it crack under her foot. When Bella was satisfied she stepped away and revealed a green sand like substance—there was nothing left of it.

"Well, there's no going back now," Edward stated.

"No, there isn't," Bella said, shaking her head.

"It's probably a good thing," Edward said while pulling Bella into an embrace. He brought his lips over hers and kissed her lightly. Bella sighed and deepened the kiss.

Edward pulled away with some difficulty, "You know my dad is going to kill me when he finds out I let you destroy the shard. He would have gladly taken it off your hands."

Bella leaned back in to kiss him again, "Tell him I was doing him a favor," she said against his lips.

Edward chuckled and kissed Bella back, "I love you, Bella, and I love you more everyday."

"Good, I'm glad it's reciprocated."

"How about we go grab a bite to eat?" Edward suggested.

"I thought you were meeting your dad at the pub."

"I was. Maybe later we can hustle him."

Edward leaned in and kissed her again, he couldn't keep his hands to himself and he couldn't get enough of Bella, especially when she sighed an I love you against his lips.

Their kiss was interrupted from someone clearing their throat. Bella peered over Edward's shoulder and saw a librarian standing with her arms folded across her chest and a sour expression.

"Can I help you?" the librarian asked.

Edward turned around taking a hold of Bella's hand, "Nope, I found what I was looking for," he replied with a smirk and led Bella past the librarian.

Once they were out of the building Edward put his arm around Bella and tucked her into his side. His next adventure was to make sure that she stayed there, by his side for as long they lived.

**The End**

**A/N:**

**I know it's late, and I made a promise I couldn't keep, but I was having serious trouble writing this.**

**I would live to thank everyone, who have read, reviewed and really supported this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. (you know who you are).**

**Thanks to all those who added me to their alerts and or favorites, it always made my day seeing the new alerts.**

**I will have the poll up that will help me decided the next story I plan to write until the end of August. **

**We'll it's sad that this adventure came to an end, and I had some requests for me to continue. I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no. Maybe one day I will, but I have too much on my plate for the time being and 100 different ideas bouncing in my head.**

**I hoped you enjoyed Bella's and Edward's adventure, let me know what you thought if you want. I'll even take ideas for a possible sequel.**

**Thank you again,**

**iv**


End file.
